Dans l'attente
by kagura2409
Summary: Suite de "La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme". Harry attend. Et il attend quoi? Voldemort! Ou "Le Volume Deux avec un Harry-Gryffondor". Préquel à lire impérativement pour tout comprendre.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà la suite de "La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme". Je me base beaucoup plus sur le livre, et lorsque le livre tourne en rond, mon histoire risque de le faire aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, je vous aime!

J'ai d'ailleurs constaté que "La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme" apparaissait en première place des fictions M en français avec Voldemort, je suppose que l'unique raison en est la date récente de publication, mais dans le cas où les algorithmes de FFnet prendrait en compte des critères comme la popularité, ça voudrait dire que c'est à vous que je le dois (308 followers, 396 reviews et 251 favoris quand même!) alors merci, vraiment, je vous aime! Bisous! ;) 3

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest laissées bien évidemment sur le dernier chapitre de "La Stupidité d'un Seul Homme":**

**Babylon:** Oui, Tom à de quoi penser, là! C'est le principe des Prophéties au final, tu l'interprète comme tu veux! Et JKR nous à refait le coup avec les Animaux Fantastiques, tsss! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, bisous! :)

**Mamy 83:** Il y aura moins de surprises dans cette suite, malheureusement, mais c'est comme ça, c'est le livre! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même, merci d'avoir commenté et pour tous ces compliments, à bientôt!

**Guest:** Merci, c'est gentil! Comme tous les vendredi, voici la suite, bonne continuation à toi! :)

**FaisdesLettres chapitre 44:** Je suis bien contente que tu sois encore là! :) Oui, c'est vrai qu'on lui pardonne tout, mais il s'en voudra, tu verras^^ Sirius sera réhabilité, pas de problème la dessus, ne t'en fais pas xD Les Fondatrices vont prendre leur temps, mais elles vont revenir, et pas toutes seules ;) Tes lectures obligatoires et professionnelles? C'est à dire? Je suis curieuse, tu lis quoi? :)

**FaisdesLettres chapitre 45:** Si, si, c'est étudié pour être drôle xD Mon histoire ne peut pas toujours l'être, mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien adoucir l'ambiance. Et mes personnages ne sont pas des vieux coincés sans humour! xD

**FaisdesLettres chapitre 48:** Oui, on ne se refait pas, je suis le livre au maximum ;) Et j'avais envie de faire des Gryffondor aussi têtus qu'on le dit, pour une fois ils ne raflent pas tout comme avec Dumbledore qui leur donne des points gratuits en première année -" Et pour Lucius et Severus, orgueilleux ne veut pas dire stupide! ;) Quel mal y a-t-il à reconnaître et apprendre la supériorité, hein? ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis encore plus perchée que toi! Je ne connais pas du tout le reiki ou la méditation en pleine conscience, mais ma conception de la Wicca se rapproche effectivement de mes propres croyances, et de ce que je sais et connais du chamanisme, donc tu vois, on peut se rejoindre sur le même perchoir pour discuter si tu veux :)

**MarieBTM21:** Tous ces compliments! oO Merci, c'est très gentil! :) A titre informatif, et sauf imprévu (parce que oui, malgré ce que certains lecteurs pensent, j'ai une vie^^') je publie tous les vendredi, vers midi :) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Les trois histoires suivantes seront plus lentes, plus calmes, j'ai eu moins de liberté parce que je me cantonne au livre un maximum. Basiquement, ce sera ça: les livres, mais avec un Harry-Gryffondor... J'espère que ça t'ira! ;) Merci pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme, et à vendredi :D

* * *

Dès qu'il sortit du train, Harry retrouva Severus, impeccable dans ses vêtements moldus, qui le ramena dans le Londres sorcier sous l'indiscrétion la plus totale des journalistes. Harry fut persuadé qu'il pourrait les attaquer en justice pour violation de la Loi sur le Secret Magique… Parce que non ! Les Moldus n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des gens en maillot de bain dans une gare, ni des hommes en chemise de nuit à dentelle, ni des femmes en costume trois pièces ! Encore que, ça, ça pouvait passer… Mais de les voir écrire sur des parchemins et avec des plumes, non ! Quelqu'un les avait signalés de toute façon, probablement Lucius Malefoy, qui toisait les paparazzis comme si il s'était agi d'insectes. Bientôt, l'Auror Shacklebot débarqua, accompagné de ses collègues et de quelques Oubliators pour arranger les choses…

Bien que Severus se soit dit prêt à l'accueillir, Harry savait qu'au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Severus aimait son petit confort et devait encore s'accorder avec le fait que Harry était amoureux de Voldemort. Il s'était donc intérieurement sentit bien soulagé lorsque Harry avait refusé. Du coup, il le ramenait au Chaudron Baveur, ou Harry s'empressa de prendre une chambre à l'année.

Il prévoyait de vivre ici, et surtout, de pouvoir y laisser ses affaires pendant l'année scolaire. Il ne pouvait pas encore accéder à son héritage Potter, et donc à ses manoirs, tout comme il ne pouvait acheter de résidence dans le monde sorcier sans l'accord de Severus, et en tant que Gryffondor, il avait bien un ou deux manoirs, mais ils étaient probablement décrépis, il ne les avait pas encore visités, et surtout, il avait vécu à Poudlard ! Mais il espérait bien se faire un petit chez lui ici. Il achèterait sans doute quelque chose, plus tard, avec Salazar, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait besoin que d'une pièce ou vivre, le Chaudron Baveur était suffisant. Il voulait surtout rester sur le Chemin de Traverse, rester dans le monde Sorcier, et surtout, rester proche de Gringotts.

Il avait tout l'été pour explorer de fond en comble le coffre de son ancêtre !

De toute façon, Tom, l'aubergiste, se montrait ravi de sa présence, qui ne pouvait que lui attirer des clients. Même si Harry prenait toujours soin de repousser les gêneurs lorsqu'il sortait, et mangeait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre ou à l'extérieur, pour plus de tranquillité, les gens faisaient la queue au comptoir dans le simple espoir de l'apercevoir !

Il avait également donné à Harry la permission d'aménager sa chambre comme il le souhaitait, notamment en rajoutant des meubles, comme des étagères. C'était la moindre des choses pour quelqu'un prévoyant de vivre ici. Bien sûr, Harry l'avait d'ores et déjà informé qu'il était hors de question qu'il rentre dans sa chambre en son absence, et qu'il allait de toute façon placer de nombreux sorts de Protection. Tom n'allait certainement pas le contredire en lui rappelant que les premières années n'avaient pas le droit de pratiquer la Magie en dehors de Poudlard, le jeune Potter payait rubis sur l'ongle…

Harry avait tranquillement fait ses devoirs pendant les premiers jours de vacances, et avait ensuite entrepris de commencer l'inventaire de son coffre. Il dressait une liste de ce qu'il trouvait en vrac et, à chaque fois qu'il partait, la confiait aux Gobelins, qui la lui rendaient le lendemain. Il en profitait également pour faire du rangement à l'intérieur de la voûte. La plupart du temps, il restait à l'intérieur sans voir le temps passer, et y mangeait carrément l'en-cas qu'il avait demandé à Tom en partant.

Il s'était dit qu'il devrait également inventorier la voûte des Potter lorsqu'il y aurait accès. Il avait d'ailleurs appris par les Gobelins qu'elle s'était considérablement remplie, car ils s'étaient chargés de récupérer l'argent que lui avait volé Dumbledore avec les intérêts, c'est à dire de vider tous ses coffres, de vendre ses résidences et ce qu'elles pouvaient contenir d'intéressant, comme les meubles et les artefacts magiques de peu de valeur, pour transférer l'argent obtenu dans la voûte Potter. Par contre, et à la demande de Harry, tous les produits de première nécessité, -vaisselle, linge de maison, etc. avaient été donnés aux victimes des agissements de Dumbledore, c'est à dire aux victimes de la première guerre. Ainsi, une grande partie de ce qui avait été récupéré avait été distribué à divers orphelinats, moldus et sorciers, dont les petits pensionnaires avaient souvent été rendus orphelins par des Mangemorts…

Les Gobelins avaient, en revanche, transféré telles quelles toutes les possessions du vieux fou qui leur avait semblé puissantes, rares ou précieuses, laissant Harry juger de ce qu'il voudrait en faire et le jeune homme s'était mis à pleurer de joie devant Gripsec, stupéfait, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il récupérait le miroir du Risèd ! Il avait demandé au Gobelin de le transférer dans le coffre de Gryffondor, car cet objet lui appartenait personnellement, ce qui pu facilement être vérifié : Rowena avait utilisé un sortilège pour cacher une inscription supplémentaire…

En fait, après cet événement, il demanda à ce que tout ce qui avait été trouvé dans les résidences de Dumbledore soit transféré dans un coffre temporaire, pour qu'il en fasse également l'inventaire. Après tout, le vieux fou pouvait très bien posséder d'autres choses qui lui appartenaient, à lui ou aux autres Fondateurs…

La voûte de Gryffondor, malgré tous ses efforts, était dans un foutoir innommable ! Il ne savait pas vraiment qui l'avait remplie. C'était comme si on avait empilé ses affaires pêle-mêle et de façon précipitée, ce qui, à la réflexion, avait sans sans doute été le cas. C'était probablement l'œuvre de Kiria et Saeran, et à ce moment là, il supposait que cela avait dû être difficile pour eux de remuer ses affaires, alors qu'ils venaient de perdre leur deuxième père, si tôt après le premier. Peut être avaient-ils aussi du agir rapidement, pour préserver le secret de leur relation auprès des Fondatrices ? A moins qu'elles n'aient aidé à remplir le coffre elles aussi. Auquel cas, leur secret n'en avait plus été un…

Harry, un peu triste et un brin nostalgique, se mit subitement à glousser. Il avait oublié combien monumentale était leur collection de sex-toys ! Il n'osait imaginer la tête de leurs enfants en les découvrant ! Salazar avait véritablement été doué dans ce domaine. Lui aussi, mais moins. Il était doué pour sculpter des objets, mais Salazar était plus qualifié que lui pour les ensorceler, et surtout, il avait beaucoup plus d'imagination concernant les-dits sortilèges, et entre ça et son don pour l'encordage et les potions, il aurait probablement pu ouvrir un véritable sex-shop aujourd'hui !

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard le matin même, et avait convenu avec ses amis Serpentard de se retrouver dès le lendemain sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tout acheter. Neville avait décliné : il aurait bien aimé, mais il soupçonnait sa grand-mère d'avoir du mal à accepter l'issue du procès de Dumbledore et de ne pas vouloir le lâcher en compagnie d'autant de vert et argent. Harry avait aussi contacté Severus, qu'il avait bien envie de revoir, et même si il se doutait qu'il aurait préféré rester dans le calme de sa demeure, devant ses chaudrons, il devait s'en tenir au rôle minimum de tuteur, et la population sorcière allait s'interroger si le Survivant faisait ses courses seul. Certes, il allait être avec ses amis, notamment les Malefoy, mais tout de même, Harry pensait vraiment qu'il était mieux que Severus l'accompagne. Et puis lui aussi verrait ses amis après tout. Il était de notoriété publique au sein de leur petit groupe que Lucius et lui étaient amis, et que Draco était son filleul !

Alors qu'il sortait pour la énième fois de Gringotts et s'apercevait à nouveau, devant la lumière crépusculaire, qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, Harry sourit en se remémorant l'air ébahi de ses camarades, lorsqu'il leur avait offert ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son coffre, pour les remercier de leurs cadeaux de Noël…

Neville avait reçu un livre sur les Traditions Magiques, pour l'aider à recouvrer sa puissance. Il en avait presque pleuré. Cela faisait un moment que Harry, dans ses cours, avait commencé à enseigner les bases que reprendrait Lucius Malefoy cette année, mais Neville semblait ne pas se pardonner d'avoir été aussi idiot, et il saisissait chaque occasion de se faire pardonner de la Magie.

Pansy avait reçu un énorme pendentif, une émeraude sertie d'argent, à porter en présence de personnes à qui elle ne ferait pas confiance, car la pierre se mettrait à chauffer si elle ingurgitait quelque chose d'empoisonné. Si la pierre était si grosse, c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle contenait un minuscule flacon du plus efficace des contrepoisons. Harry avait vérifié : il était toujours actif, et particulièrement puissant après avoir passé quelques siècles à macérer !

Il avait offert à Théo un bracelet enchanté, dont le principal atout était d'aider à focaliser sa Magie lorsque l'on tentait de lancer un sortilège, matière dans laquelle Théo avait quelques faiblesses. Blaise avait reçu un tatouage sorcier de protections runiques lui garantissant, une fois qu'il le porterait, de ne jamais pouvoir être attaqué dans le dos. Il avait donné à Draco une cape de soie verte et argent, de très belle facture et extrêmement bien préservée, qui avait appartenu à Serpentard lui-même ! Elle le réchaufferait en hiver et le tiendrait au frais en été, tout en pouvant, le cas échéant, lui servir de bouclier. Harry savait que Salazar ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Des capes comme ça, il en avait des douzaines ! Quant à Vincent et Gregory, ils avaient reçu des bracelets magiques couverts de runes, pour les aider respectivement à la concentration et à la mémoire.

Il avait même offert à Lucius Malefoy une bouteille de cognac préparé par Helga, qui devait avoir été mise au coffre par ses enfants à sa mort, et y était restée tout ce temps. Kiria et Saeran n'étaient pas stupides. Ils avaient du comprendre, en voyant Léo et Shaskaa, le Basilic de Salazar, morts en même temps qu'eux, mais sans que leurs corps ne pourrissent, que leurs parents allaient revenir. Et Harry espérait du fond de son cœur que leurs enfants leurs reviendraient, eux aussi, et qu'il les retrouverait comme il avait retrouvé Salazar, Helga et Rowena…

Lorsqu'il avait expliqué à son professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal-par-Intérim que ce cadeau était autant pour le remercier de son invitation à Noël, que pour le remercier d'avoir permis à Draco de prendre dans la bibliothèque familiale le livre sur les Fondateurs qu'il lui avait offert, l'homme en était resté estomaqué, et devant l'âge de la boisson, avait promis de la consommer avec modération. Harry avait répondu en ricanant qu'il y avait tout intérêt : les spiritueux concoctés par Helga étaient d'une suavité traître et d'une puissance redoutable ! Il la soupçonnait d'avoir conclu un pacte avec des Faes, et d'avoir appris quelques uns de leurs secrets, pour savoir aussi bien cuisiner…

Il avait également transmis à Lucius un plaid en velours noir comme la nuit pour son épouse, qu'il remerciait également pour l'invitation. Le plaid portait les armoiries des Black, et lui avait été offert voilà des siècles, par une ancêtre de Narcissa, et possédait la capacité de réchauffer et de réconforter la personne qui s'en enveloppait. La jeune et jolie Aracnella Black avait eu à l'époque un faible pour lui, sans s'apercevoir que son cœur était déjà pris. Il avait accepté le présent pour ne pas vexer la jolie sorcière, et l'avait remerciée par un livre qu'il venait d'écrire et qu'il avait subtilement intitulé « Créatures Magiques et Âmes Sœurs », car la jeune fille, dont le cœur était apparemment entièrement tourné vers lui, était aveugle à l'affection d'un Elfe des Bois solitaire, qui était un jour venu avec plusieurs camarades faire du commerce, -les échanges entre les peuples et les Créatures étant encore répandus à l'époque-, et qui était comme par hasard resté, seul, dans la région. C'était d'ailleurs de là que venait l'étrange blondeur des cheveux de certains Black, notamment Narcissa elle-même. Quant au plaid en velours, ses enfants en avaient bien plus profité que lui-même…

Lucius en était resté époustouflé. Alors comme ça, Narcissa avait du sang d'Elfe ? Pourtant, sa sœur, Bellatrix, et la plupart des membres de sa famille étaient bruns, du brun des Black. Harry lui confirma que les gênes Elfes ne s'exprimaient pas, ou plutôt, ne s'incarnaient pas chez n'importe qui, mais seulement chez ceux dont la Magie était assez puissante, et à la fois, assez douce, car les Elfes accordent une grande importance à leur Famille, à la Nature et à la Magie qui les entoure. Seul ceux qui possédaient ces gênes étaient blonds. Et il n'était pas possible d'avoir « un peu de sang Elfe », soit vous en aviez vraiment, bien que dans le cas présent, dilué par des générations de sang sorcier, soit pas du tout ! Lucius se dit qu'il avait enfin l'explication de pourquoi son épouse adorée passait autant de temps dans le gigantesque parc du Manoir, et aussi qu'entre les gênes Elfes de son épouse et ses gênes de Veela, niveau couleur de cheveux, Draco avait été foutu dès le départ ! D'ailleurs, lui aussi passait beaucoup de temps dans le parc du Manoir !

Pour finir, il avait offert à Severus plusieurs ingrédients pour potions rares, lui avait montré où se trouvait le gisement de Phréops, et lui avait donné quelques vieux livres de potions qu'il avait pris soin de préserver contre le vieillissement et l'oxygène avant de les sortir du coffre. Et enfin, il avait offert à Hagrid un œuf d'Orchid endormi. D'une espèce, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, quasi-disparue aujourd'hui, l'animal, extrêmement rare, tenait dans dans un œuf de la taille d'une balle de golf, mais une fois que Hagrid l'aurait réveillé, en le tenant au chaud et en sécurité, et si il suivait correctement ses indications, il en sortirait bientôt un minuscule petit oiseau au plumage nacré et duveteux, qui grandirait cependant assez pour l'aider à traîner les sapins pour décorer la grande salle à Noël. Sorte de grande autruche, qui courait tout le temps mais ne volait jamais, l'Orchid ne se nourrissait que de crème et de miel, était extrêmement câlin avec son Maître et demandait beaucoup d'attention, allant parfois jusqu'à le suivre partout, si il ne l'habituait pas très tôt à être séparé de lui de temps en temps. Le genre de bestiole qu'on appelle Fluffy. Pas comme les chiens géants à trois têtes…

Hagrid s'était mit à pleurer, tout joyeux qu'il était d'avoir bientôt un si bon ami. Et alors qu'il se demandait vaguement à voix haute si on ne risquait pas de lui prendre Chamallow (oui, apparemment son Orchid avait déjà un nom!), à cause de sa rareté, pour l'enfermer dans un zoo sous prétexte de le préserver, Harry répondit qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt, et que si le Ministère voulait des Orchid, il en avait des œufs plein son coffre ! Les Orchids sont des animaux tranquilles qui ne peuvent se développer que dans la stabilité, ce qui fait que leurs œufs n'éclosent que lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans des conditions favorables à leur vie future, et donc lorsqu'ils pressentent la sécurité. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient préféré rester dans son coffre à roupiller, vu les diverses guerres et Chasses-aux-Sorcières qui avaient agité le dernier millénaire ! Autrefois, les Orchid se promenaient librement dans le parc de Poudlard. C'était sans doute ses enfants ou Rowena qui avaient mis les œufs au coffre, soit parce qu'ils n'éclosaient pas, soit pour les préserver pour plus tard. Il avait du se passer quelque chose à Poudlard…

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent tristement. Pas besoin de se demander quoi. Les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient commencé à se taper dessus, voilà tout !


	2. Chapter 2

En arrivant au Chaudron Baveur, Harry slaloma entre les gens et les journalistes qui demandaient son attention et monta à sa chambre. Il était affamé, il aurait aimé demander à Tom de lui monter un repas, mais l'aubergiste n'était pas au bar. Surpris, il le retrouva essayant de forcer sa porte, d'où s'échappaient des rires et des cris, apparemment de joie, mais plutôt aigus.

-Tom ? Demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux en sortant la baguette de Gryffondor.

Il s'était rapidement aperçu avec un certain bonheur que la baguette de Gryffondor ne portait pas la Trace. Ce qui était logique quelque part, car en temps que Gryffondor, il avait aujourd'hui plus de mille ans ! Mais du coup, il utilisait la baguette du Fondateur, sa préférée à vrai dire, pour pratiquer toute la Magie qui lui était interdite avec sa véritable baguette à lui…

L'aubergiste sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Monsieur Potter ! Ne me surprenez pas comme ça ! Je suis navré, ne croyez pas que je cherche à entrer de force dans votre chambre, seulement un Elfe de maison semble s'y être introduit et y semer la pagaille ! Je l'ai entendu depuis le bar et il refuse d'ouvrir la porte ! J'ai essayé de lui parler, et il dit qu'il n'ouvrira qu'à vous ! Et de toute façon, je suis bien incapable de lever les sorts de Protection que vous avez posés ! Merlin seul sait comment vous avez réussi sans vous faire repérer par le Ministère, d'ailleurs !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Le Magenmagot et Mrs Amélia Bones, qui dirige le Département de la Justice Magique aussi, si l'envie leur prenait de chercher un peu, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tom leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et se recula. Harry était perplexe. Cet Elfe disposait visiblement d'un certain culot et ne devait pas craindre la punition pour s'être introduit dans sa chambre en s'enfuyant de chez son Maître… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse, justement, d'un ordre de son Maître, mais en ce cas, si l'Elfe était aussi peu discret, c'est qu'il était idiot, car mieux vaut être silencieux lorsque l'on essaye de voler quelque chose…

Il ne possédait pas lui-même d'Elfe, du moins, il supposait qu'il n'en aurait pas avant de toucher son héritage Potter, et se sentait de toute façon suffisamment capable d'utiliser ses dix doigts pour la plupart des tâches ménagères, merci les Dursley. Tom, quant à lui, n'en possédait qu'un seul, un vieil Elfe flétri qui répondait au nom de Kiro et qui s'occupait du service de chambre, et ces derniers temps, du bar, depuis que Harry était arrivé et amenait des clients. Harry aurait théoriquement pu lui demander son repas, mais l'Elfe avait cessé de s'en occuper car il était tellement vieux qu'il en était devenu à moitié aveugle, et Tom ne souhaitait pas empoisonner ses clients par erreur. En revanche, il n'avait encore rien perdu de son odorat, ce qui lui permettait d'assurer le service au bar…

La baguette toujours levée, Harry demanda à Tom de s'écarter.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Vous devriez retourner en bas, vous avez des clients qui attendent. Merci de vous être déplacé.

Tom, comprenant que Harry le congédiait, s'éloigna.

-Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez un problème…

Et il descendit. Harry commença doucement à lever les sorts de protection, mais l'Elfe du sentir la variation dans la Magie car la bruit et les cris s'arrêtèrent. Pour tenter, au cas où, de le surprendre malgré tout, Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte et l'Elfe se figea, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. A la grande surprise de Harry, il se trouvait debout sur son lit, qui était maintenant défait et dont le matelas semblait plein de creux et de bosses. De toute évidence, l'Elfe s'était amusé à sauter dessus ! Il sauta aussitôt au bas du lit et le refit d'un claquement de doigts, avant de s'incliner jusqu'au plancher d'un air légèrement coupable, baissant ses yeux verts globuleux et gros comme des balles de tennis, ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris balayant le sol, avant de réajuster sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse…

-Harry Potter ! C'est un si grand honneur…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Qui est votre Maître et que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

La petite créature s'inclina de nouveau devant l'air mécontent de Harry.

-Dobby Monsieur. Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison.

Merlin, sa voix était horriblement haut perché. Il espérait qu'il partirait vite.

-Je sais ce qu'est un Elfe. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est qui est votre Maître et pour quelle raison il vous a envoyé dans ma chambre ! Êtes-vous ici pour voler quelque chose ?

L'air soudainement horrifié, Dobby secoua la tête avec tant de force que ses grandes oreilles lui giflèrent le visage.

-Voler quelque chose !? Jamais Monsieur ! Jamais Dobby ne volerait quelque chose à qui que ce soit ! Encore moins à quelqu'un d'aussi grand que Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur !

Il ne se montra pas surpris que l'Elfe connaisse son identité. Les Gobelins avaient su avant lui-même, et de toute façon, les sorciers ignoraient finalement bien des choses sur le monde magique. Les Créatures communiquaient entre elles, et les nouvelles allaient vite…

-Alors que faites-vous là ? Demanda Harry en baissant sa baguette. Et encore une fois, qui est votre Maître ? Et asseyez-vous, par Merlin !

Il était affamé, fatigué, et l'Elfe n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur qui n'allait pas lui garantir la tranquillité.

-M'asseoir ? Commença l'Elfe d'un ton larmoyant. M'asseoir ? Jamais un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir comme si il était son _égal_, Monsieur ! Couina-t-il. Dobby avait entendu parler de votre grandeur Monsieur, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle s'étendrait aux Elfes !

Harry se frotta l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué et en profita pour se frotter les yeux. Autrefois, les Elfes de Maison étaient relativement bien traités. Ils se liaient à une famille et faisaient leur travail de bon cœur, car ils étaient traités en égaux, mais depuis, l'orgueil légendaire des humains avait repris le dessus, et Harry ne doutait pas que les ancêtres de Dobby devaient être désolés de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur descendant aujourd'hui…

-Écoutez, Dobby. Je ne sais pas qui est votre Maître et je me doute qu'il ne vous traite pas bien, mais si vous me disiez juste ce qui vous amène ici ? Comme ça vous pourrez repartir et avec un peu de chance, il ne se sera pas aperçu de votre absence et vous ne serez pas trop puni…

Il se doutait cependant que l'Elfe le ferait tout seul, et que son Maître ne le remarquerait sans doute même pas, habitué qu'il était probablement à voir son Elfe porter toujours toutes sortes de bandages…

Il avait vu l'Elfe acquiescer au moment ou il parlait de son Maître et réussi juste à temps à saisir l'Elfe par le col de sa taie d'oreiller pour l'empêcher de se fracasser le broc d'eau sur le crâne en hurlant « méchant Dobby ». Il attendit que la crise passe et redemanda.

-Alors ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Dobby devait vous prévenir Monsieur. Monsieur Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor _ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard !_

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Ne pas retourner à Poudlard ? Et puis quoi encore !?

-Pour quelle raison, Dobby ?

L'Elfe sembla étrangement embarrassé.

-Dobby sait que vous avez créé Poudlard et Dobby sait que Poudlard est votre maison, Monsieur Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur, mais il y a un complot… Des choses terribles vont arriver à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, Monsieur…

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Une machination !? A Poudlard !?

-Quel genre de complot, Dobby !? Quelles choses terribles !?

L'Elfe sembla soudainement très effrayé.

-Dobby ne peut le dire, Monsieur ! Dobby sait juste que Monsieur Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur, ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard…

Harry fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Si tu sais qui je suis, tu sais aussi que je suis le plus à même d'empêcher ce qui va se produire !

L'elfe se tortilla les mains sans répondre.

-A moins que je ne sois la cible de ces complots, bien sûr…

-Dobby ne sait pas, Monsieur…

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Voldemort ?

L'Elfe couina d'un air terrifié.

-Non Monsieur ! Aucun rapport avec _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ ! Mais Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur, ne doit _pas_ retourner à Poudlard !

Harry se sentit soudainement plus fatigué que jamais. Il avait dans sa chambre un Elfe de Maison à moitié hystérique, qui lui disait qu'un complot visait Poudlard sans lui dire lequel, ni par qui il était orchestré, et qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas retourner à Poudlard alors qu'il était probablement le sorcier le plus puissant que son ennemi, quel qu'il soit, pourrait rencontrer. Tout était normal…

-Dobby, je ne sais pas qui est ton Maître et pourquoi il t'as demandé de me dire ça, mais dans tous les cas, ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague…

De nouveau, l'Elfe secoua la tête jusqu'à se faire gifler par ses grandes oreilles.

-Pas une blague, Monsieur, pas une blague ! Le Maître de Dobby ne sait pas que Dobby est là !

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent légèrement de stupeur. C'était sérieux. Dobby était sérieux. Un Elfe de Maison en désobéit jamais un son Maître ! Si son Maître s'en aperçoit, il court le risque d'être renvoyé ! Harry fut pris d'un frisson…

-Dobby… Je vais te poser une question, et j'aimerais que tu réponde juste par oui ou par non…

l'Elfe acquiesça.

-Si Dobby le peut, Monsieur…

-Dans ce cas… Je ne te demanderai pas le nom de ton Maître, Dobby, mais j'aimerais savoir… Est ce ton Maître qui complote ?

Dobby sembla prit d'un brusque frisson. Et puis lentement, il hocha la tête…

-Tu as donc pris le risque de venir me prévenir, moi, que j'étais en danger, mais pourtant, tu dis que je ne suis pas forcément visé… Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne veux pas prendre de risques, c'est ça ?

Dobby hocha la tête, si fort que ses oreilles firent s'envoler quelques papiers qui traînaient…

-Dobby… Commença Harry.

Il ne savait pas comment formuler les choses pour que l'Elfe lui fiche la paix. Il était sans aucun doute bien intentionné, et si il avait dit vrai, alors il prenait de gros risques, mais qu'il le prévienne d'un complot à Poudlard, tout en voulant l'empêcher de le déjouer, lui, le sorcier le plus puissant que pouvait contenir le château, n'avait pas de sens…

-Écoute, Dobby, je t'aime bien et je pense que nous pourrions être amis, mais je ne peux pas te dire que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard ! Poudlard est ma maison, mes amis sont ma famille, et mes élèves aussi ! Je leur ai promis que je me remettrai à leur enseigner cette année ! Sans compter que tu le sais, j'ai _créé_ Poudlard, je ne peux pas laisser les élèves, encore moins mes amis, être en danger. Pas alors que je suis sans doute le plus à-même de les protéger !

Dobby le fixa de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

-Amis… Jamais un sorcier n'avait voulu être ami avec Dobby ! Mais Dobby ne peut pas laisser Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur, retourner à Poudlard…

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Parce que tu pense pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Moi qui ai créé Poudlard ?

A sa grande surprise, l'Elfe le fixa d'un air déterminé.

-Dobby ne sait pas, mais Dobby trouvera un moyen ! Affirma-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Bien malgré lui, Harry sourit.

-Nous verrons bien Dobby. Mais d'ici là, je t'annonce que je compte bien retourner à Poudlard… Quant à toi, peut-être devrais-tu retourner chez toi, ton Maître va finir par te chercher, tu ne crois pas ?

Dobby acquiesça d'un air apeuré et en couinant légèrement. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Surveille-le pour moi. Si il fait quelque chose que tu ne peux pas accepter, reviens m'en parler et dis-moi ce que tu peux sans te punir. Mais quoi que ton Maître prévoit, rassure-toi : je doute qu'il puisse être dangereux pour moi. Et c'est justement parce que je suis si puissant qu'il est de mon devoir de protéger les autres. C'est même ma responsabilité en temps que Fondateur, Dobby, et Helga, Rowena, ou même Salazar, penseraient de même…

-Même Monsieur Salazar ? Demanda Dobby, penaud.

-Tout à fait, Dobby. Je me doute bien que ton Maître est à Serpentard. Après tout, peu de sorciers ont un Elfe aujourd'hui, et ceux qui les maltraitent le plus sont les Sang-Purs… Ne hoche pas la tête, Dobby !

L'Elfe interrompit brusquement son mouvement et lança à Harry un petit regard d'excuses.

-Tu peux partir tranquille, Dobby. Je sais que tu essaiera de me protéger contre mon gré, mais je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien cette année. Et je te promets que tu ne réussira pas à m'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard non plus !

L'Elfe releva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard de défi.

-Au revoir Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur. Dobby est ravi de vous avoir rencontré…

-Moi de même, Dobby. A bientôt je suppose…

Dobby hocha la tête, puis claqua des doigts avant de disparaître dans un « pop », ses grands yeux pleins de larmes d'avoir rencontré un sorcier content de l'avoir rencontré…

Épuisé et enfin seul, Harry descendit demander un repas à Tom et le prévenir que le problème de l'Elfe était réglé, puis il se coucha, attendant de revoir ses amis avec impatience…

Il avait malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment. Dès demain, il sortirait son épée de son coffre, et il l'emmènerait avec lui à Poudlard !


	3. Chapter 3

Je vois que ces premiers chapitres vous posent beaucoup de questions! :D Pourtant, je n'ai rien inventé, tout est dans le livre et les réponses sont sans doute beaucoup plus simples que vous ne le pensez! ;) Est ce que vous allez trouver avant le dernier chapitre? Faites attention, cette histoire est assez courte ^w^

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**ariane:** Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça te plaira :)

**Babylon:** Tout le monde l'oublie, mais il y à quelque chose de très important qui est dit à la fin du volume 2! Je ne sais pas, d'après toi? Merci, à bientôt alors :)

**Mamy 83:** Bah écoute, cette histoire fait 18 chapitres, mais au total il en reste 50, donc oui on à encore un bout de chemin à faire ensemble ;) L'année scolaire commence bientôt, des suppositions quand au gros méchant de l'histoire? x)

* * *

Le lendemain, à dix heures tapantes, Harry retrouva Severus, les Malefoy et ses autres amis Serpentard devant Gringotts. Severus et Lucius se dévouèrent pour escorter Harry et la horde de Serpentard pendant leurs achats scolaires, tandis que les Lord Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson avaient des affaires à traiter au Ministère. Blaise était venu avec Pansy, et Draco semblait, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, avoir été tiré du lit de bonne heure, ce qui lui conférait un air un rien plus grincheux que d'habitude. Lorsque Harry interrogea le blond, il lui confia à demi-mot que son père avait voulu qu'ils aillent d'abord chez Barjow & Burke, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, car le ministère ne cessait de multiplier les perquisitions, à la recherche d'artefacts de Magie Noire, et son père commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait préféré vendre, pour être débarrassé.

Harry haussa les épaules. Certes, les choses étaient en train de changer avec son retour et celui de Salazar, mais de là à ce que les gens comprennent qu'il n'y avait ni Magie Blanche, ni Magie Noire…

Sous la tutelle de Severus, ils commencèrent par les ingrédients pour potions, et ils observèrent le Maître remplir son sac d'une montagne d'ingrédients bizarres et, pour la plupart, malodorants. Harry voulu payer, sachant qu'ils allaient probablement servir à ses cours « personnalisés », mais Severus refusa, arguant qu'en temps que Lord Prince, il n'était pas dans le besoin, et que cela faisait partie de son devoir de tuteur. Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant et accepta. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Après les Dursley, il avait encore du mal à accepter que des gens prennent soin de lui, et ça l'émouvait toujours autant.

Il avait d'ailleurs appris qu'ils avaient été emprisonnés pour leurs actes de maltraitance, ruinés pour les vols dont ils s'étaient rendus coupables -la totalité de leurs biens avait été vendue, sauf la maison, qui attendait encore son acheteur- pour que les produits de la vente soient reversés à Harry-, et Dudley avait été envoyé en maison de redressement par le tribunal pour mineurs…

Harry se sentait un peu triste pour eux malgré tout. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer avec eux, tout en sachant que cela n'aboutirait à rien. Il espérait juste qu'à leur sortie de prison, ils auraient compris leurs erreurs et que les choses s'arrangeraient pour eux…

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter de l'encre et du parchemin, puis ils allèrent déjeuner dans le même restaurant chic ou Harry avait conduit Severus le jour du procès. Des Sang-Purs au sang aussi pur ne pouvaient déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur comme de vulgaires Sang-Mêlés, voyons !

Draco se prit une tape derrière la tête de la part de Harry pour cette remarque, et eût le bon goût de paraître gêné devant le regard courroucé de son père.

-Pardon Harry, j'avais oublié, s'excusa-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en fiche un peu, Draco. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. C'est plutôt que beaucoup de choses vont devoir changer dans le Monde Magique, pour les Sang-Purs comme pour les autres. Tout le monde va avoir plusieurs siècles d'erreurs et d'intolérance à oublier, je me doute bien que ça ne va pas se faire en un jour… Disons juste que ce serait sans doute bien si certaines personnes montraient l'exemple…

-Ne me demande pas de faire ami-ami avec Weasley ! S'exclama Draco d'un air horrifié.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Qui ça ? Ronald ? Certainement pas ! J'ai dis « montrer l'exemple », pas « oublier son cerveau » ! Ronald est le dernier des crétins, mais tous les Weasley ne sont pas infréquentables… Tu discute bien avec les jumeaux de temps en temps, non ?

Malefoy fronça le nez.

-Ils sont complètement cinglés, ces deux là !

-Mais tu les aimes bien, répondit Blaise en ricanant.

Après le repas, les deux adultes les lâchèrent dans le magasin d'article de Quidditch, car ils venaient de passer devant Fleury & Bott et s'étaient aperçus avec dépit que « cet animal de Lockhart », dixit Severus, avait choisi de dédicacer ses livres le jour où ils faisaient leurs courses ! En conséquence, la librairie était bondée de sorcières hurlantes, ce qui était aussi consternant que ridicule… Encore que, d'un autre côté, cela faisait toujours ça de personnes en moins pour harceler Harry. Il fut d'ailleurs très reconnaissant envers ses amis de toujours le placer au centre de leur petit groupe, lui garantissant ainsi de ne jamais pouvoir être attrapé par qui que ce soit, et certainement pas par un journaliste… De toute façon, la main de Severus sur son épaule, le regard de Lucius Malefoy et la Magie presque libre de Harry en décourageaient plus d'un, mais le mitraillement des flashs restait terriblement agaçant !

Devant le tout nouveau Nimbus 2001, au manche d'ébène et aux fibres de jonc, Harry sourit en sortant discrètement de sa poche un papier qu'il passa à Draco. Le Serpentard manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, avant de faire passer le papier à Théo, qui le lu au groupe à voix basse :

_ « Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_ Bien que je ne sois pas censée vous encourager dans une voix aussi dangereuse que sportive, je ne peux ignorer l'aisance que vous semblez avoir sur un balai, ni vos capacités d'attrapeur, dont vous avez fait preuve, il me semble, la nuit suivant le procès de l'affreux personnage nous ayant précédemment servi de directeur. Aussi, si l'envie vous prend, n'hésitez pas à vous acheter un balai et à candidater au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année… Après tout, vous avez ça dans le sang, et avec un peu de chance, les points obtenus pallieront à la tête de bois de mes Lions !_

_ En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »_

-Et bien ! Siffla Théo d'un air admiratif. La vieille McGonagall t'encourage…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par tes « capacités d'attrapeur » demanda Vincent.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de nuit après le procès de Dumbledore ? Renchérit Greg.

Harry leur lança un regard surpris.

-Vous savez bien que la nuit après le procès de Dumby, je suis allé empêcher Salazar, enfin, Voldemort, de voler la Pierre Philosophale, non ? Et bien il y avait plusieurs épreuves à passer avant de pouvoir mettre la main dessus, et l'une d'entre elle consistait à attraper une grosse clé volant au milieu d'un tas d'autres…

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sang du coup ? Interrogea Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules

-Il semblerait que mon père, James Potter, ait été attrapeur pour Gryffondor…

Le blond ricana.

-Et bien Harry, je te dirais bien de tenter ta chance, mais face à moi, je crains que tu n'en ai aucune !

Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça, Draco ?

-Ça veut dire que je serai attrapeur de Serpentard cette année. Mon père a prévu de remplacer les balais de toutes l'équipe !

Harry sourit d'un air amusé.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je suis Gryffondor, Draco, j'aime les défis autant que les duels…

-Tu vas donc accepter la proposition de McGonagall ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux est le meilleur comme ça…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du magasin, Harry avec son tout nouveau Nimbus 2001 sur l'épaule…

-Si ton père achète des balais, il prendra le dernier modèle. Nous serons donc à égalité sur le plan du matériel, nous ne seront départagés que par notre technique… Ricana Harry.

Avec un gémissement de dépit, ils s'aperçurent tous qu'il ne leur restait plus que leurs livres de cours à acheter, et que la foule autour de la librairie n'avait fait que croître. Les deux adultes refusèrent d'entrer, arguant que leur progéniture était soudainement assez autonome pour se débrouiller, alors qu'ils ne les avaient pas lâchés de toute la journée ! N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Harry et les Serpentard durent se résoudre à pénétrer dans la librairie, et jouèrent des coudes pour passer entre des sorcières rougissantes qui poussèrent des cris outrés. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était acheter leurs livres, et ressortir aussi sec !

Ils aperçurent avec soulagement un vendeur qui s'empressa de leur donner les livres de leur liste. En voyant l'énorme pile qui leur fut tendue à chacun, ils maudirent leur nouveau professeur de DCFM pour être de toute évidence un fan du crétin qu'ils entendaient déblatérer à quelques mètres d'eux ! Harry, qui avait été le premier servi, feuilleta rapidement ses nouveaux livres en attendant ses amis. Bien vite, il fronça les sourcils d'un air courroucé.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ces conneries !? Lockhart semblait plus intéressé par la couleur de ses robes ou bien par sa coupe de cheveux que par la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Qu'est ce qu'on en avait à foutre de sa couleur préférée ? Ou de son plus grand rêve ? Une marque de lotions pour les cheveux, vraiment.. ?

Et même le reste, bordel ! Un vampire qui mange de la laitue ? Un yéti qui prend froid ? Le sortilège d'Homomorphus ?* Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça !? Harry ne remettait pas en cause le sortilège en lui-même, mais par les couilles de Merlin, il nécessitait une puissance magique impressionnante, et surtout, une humilité certaine, car il faut être en contact avec la Wicca pour le lancer ! Le sortilège d'Homomorphus consiste à demander à la Wicca d'inverser un processus naturel, à savoir, la transformation en loup : pour cela, il faut convaincre la Wicca du bien-fondé de sa demande, et donc courir le risque qu'elle ne soit pas acceptée, c'est à dire courir le risque d'être tué d'une façon bien plus lente et douloureuse que par un loup garou ! Et Harry voulait bien qu'il lui explique comment il avait réussi à attraper une goule avec une passoire à thé aussi, étant donné qu'une goule fait facilement deux mètres…

Ce type exaspérant qui passait son temps à parler de lui était bien trop prétentieux pour avoir pu lancer ce sortilège, et par expérience, autant en tant que Harry qu'en tant que Gryffondor, -mais surtout en tant que Gryffondor-, Harry savait que c'était toujours ceux qui en parlaient le plus qui en faisaient le moins. Cet homme semblait être doué pour déclamer ses prétendus exploits, mais avoir une puissance magique ridiculement basse… Pas moyen pour qu'il ai pu lancer un sort pareil ! Sans compter que peu de sorciers britanniques étaient encore en bons termes avec le Wicca, la plupart étaient Sang-Purs, et ce crétin n'en était bien évidemment pas un. D'abord, parce que si ça avait été le cas, Harry l'aurait vu siéger au Magenmagot pendant le procès de Dumbledore, et ensuite, parce qu'aucun Sang-Pur n'attire l'attention sur lui d'une façon aussi grossière! Oui, vraiment, Harry avait hâte de ficher le camp ! Le boucan que faisaient Lockhart et ses groupies lui donnait mal à la tête…

Alors que tout le monde avait enfin récupéré ses livres et que le petit groupe de Serpentard s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique, un mouvement de foule les rabattit vers la table de dédicace et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un homme blond, bien moins attractif que les couinements des ménagères le laissaient supposer, et de toute évidence extrêmement narcissique, puisque ses photos et lui ne cessaient de prendre la pose et de faire des clins d'œil devant les objectifs des journalistes. Harry jeta un vague regard à la pancarte à côté de lui et constata que l'homme dédicaçait son autobiographie, pompeusement intitulée « Moi, le Magicien ». Un titre qu'il ne méritait sûrement pas...

Malefoy renifla dans son dos d'un air dédaigneux pendant que Pansy injuriait sauvagement un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier qui l'avait bousculée. L'homme sans gêne sembla se recroqueviller sur place sous le regard noir de la jeune femme. Harry lança au fantoche sur son estrade un regard moqueur et ils s'apprêtaient tous à repartir vers l'arrière pour sortir enfin lorsque Lockhart se tourna vers le petit groupe de jeunes qui était en train de ficher en l'air sa séance de dédicaces…

-Dieux du Ciel ! Ce n'est quand même pas _Harry Potter_ !?

Harry retint à grand peine un gémissement de dépit alors que les noms de _Harry Potter_ et de _Gryffondor_ commençaient à parcourir la foule. Il était maudit ! Pire ! Lockhart plongea sur lui et lui enserra le bras dans une poigne de fer, le tirant jusqu'à lui. Lockhart le força à lui serrer la main pendant que les flashs crépitaient de plus belle.

-Fais un grand sourire, Harry, lui dit Lockhart. Toi et moi nous allons faire la première page…

Harry retira brutalement sa main, furieux.

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de votre aide pour ça, Lockhart, gronda-t-il. Par ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envie de faire la première page, ou en tout cas, pas avec vous !

Un silence gêné plana dans la librairie, seulement interrompu par le ricanement de Blaise. Le sourire de Lockhart se figea un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne la main en faisant un grand geste pour attirer l'attention.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Commença-t-il. Quel moment extraordinaire ! Le moment parfait pour faire une petite annonce que je préparais depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ! Quand le jeune Harry est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, il désirait seulement acheter mon autobiographie, que je lui offre !

Lockhart plaqua son autobiographie contre la poitrine de Harry et ménagea un silence. La foule applaudit, ravie, mais devint vite embarrassée lorsqu'il devint évident que Harry ne ferait aucun geste pour saisir le bouquin. Lockhart le posa alors sur la table avec un sourire étincelant de blanchissant magique et reprit.

-Il n'avait cependant aucune idée qu'il disposerait bientôt de bien plus que mon dernier livre, « Moi, le Magicien ». En fait, ses camarades et lui profiteront bientôt du vrai Magicien ! Oui, mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'immense plaisir et la grande fierté de vous annoncer qu'en Septembre, je reprendrai le poste de professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie !

Lockhart lui plaça d'autorité l'ensemble de ses livres dans les mains sous les applaudissements de la foule, avant que Harry, excédé, ne les pose tous, autobiographie comprise, sur la table de dédicace avec un grand bruit.

-Premièrement, Lockhart, j'ai vaguement parcouru vos livres et le jour ou quelqu'un comme vous saura lancer un sortilège aussi complexe et dangereux que l'Homomorphus, ça se saura ! Commença Harry d'un ton acide. Deuxièmement, je me contrefous de votre autobiographie et de tous vos livres ! Croyez-bien que je ne les ai pas achetés pour vous enrichir, encore moins pour vous faire plaisir, mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient au programme ! Un beau ramassis d'inepties si vous voulez mon avis ! Troisièmement, ne vous congratulez pas trop d'être professeur de DCFM à Poudlard : d'abord, parce que le poste à été maudit par Salazar, -pardon, _Voldemort_\- lui même et que ce n'est certainement pas un fantoche comme vous qui réussira à le désenchanter, alors ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions: vous ne resterez qu'un an, comme tout le monde, mais reste à savoir si vous survivrez ! Ensuite, parce qu'il y a des douzaines de sorciers et sorcières plus qualifiés que vous, à commencer par mon tuteur, Severus Snape ! Si vous êtes professeur cette année, c'est seulement parce qu'ayant été promu sous-directeur, il n'a pas demandé le poste, désirant d'abord appréhender sa nouvelle charge de travail ! Quant à moi, vous vous doutez bien que j'aurais repris ce poste moi-même avec plaisir si je n'avais pas eu douze ans dans cette vie, ce qui, même dans le Monde Sorcier, rend mon exercice de l'enseignement officiellement illégal ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, officieusement cela fait déjà longtemps que Gryffondor a reprit du service, et heureusement, car je ne doute pas que ceux qui sortiront de vos cours auront de sérieuses lacunes ! Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais sortir : j'aimerais terminer mes courses et lire vos livres, afin de savoir ce que je vais devoir enseigner d'urgence à vos élèves !

Dans la libraire planait un silence de mort. On n'entendait que les gloussements quasi-hystériques de Pansy et Blaise. Théo, Vincent et Gregory arboraient un sourire amusé et satisfait, pendant que Draco semblait intérieurement hilare ! Puis une voix froide se fit entendre…

-Les enfants… Si monsieur Potter a fini, il me semble qu'il est temps d'y aller…

-Oui, père, répondit Draco.

Il s'engagea à la suite de Lucius, précédant les autres Serpentards. Harry les suivit, se retournant une dernière fois vers Lockhart, qui semblait avoir perdu son éternel sourire et arborait maintenant une mâchoire crispée. Le défiant une dernière fois du regard d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry allait s'en aller. C'était sans compter sur ce crétin de Ronald Weasley, qui attendit courageusement que Lucius soit ressorti pour interpeller Harry.

-Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter ! Tellement célèbre qu'il ne peut même pas entrer dans une _librairie_ sans faire la une des journaux !

-Fiche moi la paix, Weasley ! Gronda Harry.

-Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Renchérit Draco. Je suppose que tes parents vont devoir s'affamer pendant des mois après avoir payé vos fournitures à tous !

Lucius et Severus ré-entrèrent dans la librairie en ne voyant pas les enfants en sortir. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le visage de Ron devenir aussi rouge que son écharpe de Gryffondor jusqu'aux oreilles ! Le rouquin s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer -ou à sauter sur Draco pour l'étrangler- lorsque son père apparut brusquement derrière lui, traînant à sa suite le reste de la fratrie Weasley, ainsi que la jeune fille que Harry avait vu l'année dernière sur le quai de la voie neuf-trois-quarts et qui le regardait maintenant d'un air énamouré. Arthur Weasley frappa son cadet derrière la tête.

-N'en dites pas plus jeune homme ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley. Bien que les paroles du jeune Malefoy me déplaisent, votre comportement le fait tout autant ! Tu n'es passé que de justesse en deuxième année, Ronald, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser cette petite guerre puérile et de te concentrer sur tes études ! Si on te propose des cours supplémentaires, tu acceptes ! Dit-il en ayant très bien compris ce qu'avait sous-entendu Harry. Quant aux cours qui seront cette année donnés par le Lord Malefoy, je compte sur toi pour y étudier avec assiduité, car il me semble que tu as grand besoin de ses conseils ! Est-ce bien clair !?

Le visage de Ron était écarlate, il était outré de se faire ainsi reprendre devant ses ennemis de toujours et les journalistes et s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir répondre. Ce ne fut cependant pas au goût de son père, qui l'attrapa par une oreille couleur pivoine en redemandant :

-Est-ce bien clair !?

Ron couina, à contre cœur et les yeux pleins de larmes :

-Oui papa…

Arthur Weasley, agacé, le lâcha.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

Draco prit une grande inspiration. Merlin savait que c'était uniquement pour Harry qu'il faisait ça. A la rentrée, la table des Serpentard en parlerait encore…

-Quant à moi, Lord Weasley, je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir insulté votre famille. Veuillez pardonner des paroles égarées prononcées sous le coup de la colère… S'excusa-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Arthur Weasley fixa Draco, bouche bée, avant de se rappeler qu'il était, lui aussi, un Lord, et que les paroles du jeune blond attendaient une réponse.

-Je vous pardonne effectivement cet égarement, Monsieur Malefoy.

Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

-Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, veuillez pardonner l'impétuosité de mon fils qui, malgré tous mes efforts, semble incapable reconnaître les moments ou il vaut mieux se taire…

-Un apprentissage difficile, en effet, concéda Harry dans un léger ricanement.

Arthur Weasley releva ensuite la tête. Puisque la conversation était maintenant engagée, il fallait la mener jusqu'au bout.

-Monsieur Snape, Lucius, salua-t-il.

Snape adressa à l'homme d'un signe de tête.

-Arthur… Répondit Lucius. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez bien occupé au ministère, toutes ces perquisitions… J'espère au moins que l'on vous paye vos heures supplémentaires ?

Lucius Malefoy n'en revenait pas, il avait réussi à donner à sa voix une inflexion polie pour n'importe quelle personne extérieure ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible… Arthur Weasley, pourtant, ne fut pas dupe, même si il salua l'effort d'un sourire un peu amer, tout en regardant le Lord saisir dans le chaudron de sa fille un exemplaire très vieux et très abîmé du « Guide de Métamorphose pour Débutants ».

Lucius Malefoy porta le livre à la lumière et observa les couleurs passées, les lettres à moitié effacées, et la couverture qui ne tenait au dos du livre que par un misérable fil de soie… Sans lâcher le livre, il ouvrit sa cape et glissa sa main dans une poche intérieure. Il en sortit sa baguette, avant de tendre sa canne à Draco, qui la prit sans un mot. Il fit passer le livre dans sa main gauche et répara la couverture d'un sort informulé, avant de le reposer dans le chaudron. L'ensemble de la librairie continuait d'observer la scène en silence. On entendait vaguement Lockhart qui tentait d'attirer à nouveau l'attention sur lui, mais un Malefoy semblant discuter courtoisement avec un Weasley était un événement bien trop historique pour en manquer une seule seconde !

-Il semblerait que non, termina Lucius en rangeant sa baguette dans sa cape.

-Merci, dit la jeune fille d'un air légèrement incrédule.

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, répondit Lucius d'un ton plat.

Arthur le remercia d'un signe de tête assorti d'un sourire un peu plus sincère. Son épouse et Ron étaient bouche bée. Lui seul comprenait l'effort du Lord, lui seul pouvait le comprendre, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux assisté au procès de Dumbledore… Le jeune Malefoy et les autres Serpentard étaient des amis de Harry, et il savait que les jumeaux et Percy aussi, ce qui expliquait qu'ils ne soient pas surpris…

De toute évidence, malgré l'article paru dans le Chicaneur après le procès, peu nombreux étaient les gens qui comprenaient réellement les origines de l'inimitié entre les partisans de la pureté du sang et les autres. Peu de gens réalisaient maintenant l'importance de mettre fin à une querelle qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais que ce soit Draco et Lucius Malefoy qui fassent le premier pas envers la famille Weasley restait surprenant.

Avec un dernier signe de tête, Lucius et Draco sortirent, entraînant à leur suite le reste des Serpentard. Severus, quant à lui, posa UNE main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui et le soustraire un tant soit peu aux photos des journalistes. Il prit ses livres pour les réduire et les mis avec le reste de ses fournitures dans son sac.

-On a hâte de reprendre les cours, Harry ! S'exclamèrent Fred et Georges, alors que Harry et Severus saluaient les Weasley avant de quitter la librairie…

Harry leur répondit d'un sourire, mais resta perplexe. Quoi que Lucius Malefoy ait pu sortir de sa veste, il ne s'agissait certainement pas que de sa baguette magique. Harry avait senti courir sur sa peau le petit frisson de mise en garde, caractéristique de la Magie Noire…

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un frisson d'excitation ? Il avait toujours été un cinglé qui aimait bien se frotter au danger…

Draco avait dit que son père se débarrassait des objets trop dangereux que pouvaient contenir le manoir. Il avait aussi parlé de la cache sous le plancher de la Salle de Réception, bien sûr, mais tout de même !

Se pourrait-il que Dobby soit l'Elfe de Maison des Malefoy ?

Lucius Malefoy était un ancien Mangemort, et d'après ce que Harry avait pu apprendre de lui, l'un des plus fidèles au Lord Noir. Peut être lui avait-il confié des objets, dont maintenant que la guerre s'éloignait de plus en plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire ?

Dans tous les cas, Harry, pour l'instant, ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas accuser publiquement Lucius, qu'il appréciait, d'avoir donné un objet de Magie Noire à la petite Weasley, tout comme il ne pouvait pas prouver que l'objet en question était un objet de Magie Noire…

Pas sans d'autres sorts de Magie Noire…

Sans compter que même lui pouvait se tromper, bien sûr ! Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, voir même pratiquement jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de choses, mais c'était possible…

Bref, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était attendre et voir. De toute façon, si cet objet était réellement chargé de Magie Noire, il ne tarderait pas à en entendre parler à Poudlard !

*Sortilège avec lequel un sorcier arménien aurait sauvé son village en contraignant un loup-garou à reprendre sa forme humaine. Lockhart a « interrogé » le sorcier avant de lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie et de s'approprier ses exploits dans son livre « Promenade avec les Loups-Garous ».


	4. Chapter 4

-On dirait bien que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Weaslette, lui dit Draco en ricanant.

En effet, pendant toute la conversation entre son père et Lucius Malefoy, la petite fille n'avait cessé de lancer à Harry des œillades timides et qui se voulaient sans doute charmeuses, mais qui ne réussissaient qu'à être ridicules…

-Si elle croit que son corps flasque et asexué de gamine va réussir à remplacer la bite de Salazar dans mon cul… Grommela Harry sous le regard goguenard des Serpentard.

-Langage, Harry, le reprit Severus, mais il arborait un petit sourire amusé.

-Dis-moi juste que je ne vais pas me retrouver avec un autre Weasley agaçant à Gryffondor… Demanda-t-il.

Il vit avec dépit les lèvres de Severus s'étirer en un micro-sourire.

-Malheureusement, il faudrait sans doute remonter à l'époque des Fondateurs pour trouver un Weasley qui soit membre d'une autre maison…

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

-En effet, ricana-t-il, je me souviens d'un certain Persephus Weasley, qui a fini à Serpentard…

Harry observa son tuteur et ses amis pâlir en perdant instantanément leur sourire d'un air moqueur…

Le lendemain, en recevant la Gazette du Sorcier, et surtout le Chicaneur, Harry sourit en constatant que sa petite altercation avec Lockhart, et surtout, l'interaction Malefoy-Weasley, faisait plus parler que Lockhart lui-même. Il y avait également dans la Gazette tout un article où la journaliste semblait s'interroger sur le fait qu'un garçon de douze ans, onze l'année d'avant, semblait autorisé à enseigner. La photo montrait une femme aux lunettes en écailles et engoncée dans sa robe, et en ricanant, Harry se dit qu'elle devait encore être vexée d'avoir été évincée du procès de Dumbledore. En parallèle, le Chicaneur s'extasiait sur les enseignements du Fondateur et félicitait la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard de le laisser enseigner, même si il ne s'agissait bien évidemment pas de cours officiels. Xenophilius Lovegood avouait même sans honte que sa propre fille lui transmettait ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre auprès de Harry, et que leur puissance magique à tous deux s'en trouvait grandement augmentée !

Concernant Lockhart, la Gazette congratulait McGonagall d'avoir si bien choisi le nouveau professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal. Il avait après tout gagné cinq fois d'affilée le Prix-du-Sourire-le-Plus-Charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo ! Le Chicaneur, en revanche, se demandait si la toute nouvelle directrice ne ferait pas mieux d'embaucher l'héritier de Gryffondor tout de suite…

Lorsque le premier Septembre arriva, Harry retrouva Severus au Chaudron Baveur et ensemble, ils partirent à la gare de King's Cross. Ils savaient tous les deux que Draco et tous les autres étaient déjà sur le quai, et gémirent intérieurement de concert en tombant sur les Weasley.

-Salut Harry ! Professeur Snape, saluèrent les jumeaux avant de foncer dans la barrière et de passer au travers.

-Harry, professeur Snape, salua pompeusement Percy avant de les suivre d'un air indigné.

Les jumeaux venaient de lui griller la priorité, et il détestait ça. Il était le Préfet, il aurait du passer en premier !

Harry et Severus saluèrent Arthur et Molly d'un ton poli, pendant que Ron leur lançait un regard mauvais et passait la barrière sans un mot. Molly présenta sa fille a Harry d'un ton fier en lui indiquant que Ginny, c'était son nom, allait pour la première fois à Poudlard. Elle espérait qu'ils s'entendraient bien, et aussi que Harry accepterait de lui donner des cours, car les jumeaux en avaient parlé tout l'été sous son regard envieux ! La petite fille lança à Harry un regard plein d'espoir en affectant de battre des cils…

La vérité, Harry le devina aisément, c'est que Molly Weasley était curieuse. Même si elle n'avait rencontré Harry qu'une seule fois, à ce même endroit l'année dernière, et même si elle savait qu'il était l'héritier et la réincarnation de Gryffondor, il n'était pour l'instant qu'un petit garçon dont ses trois fils, et même son mari, parlaient avec beaucoup d'admiration ! Ils semblaient en assez bon termes, voir même amis, et elle espérait donc que sa fille trouve également grâce à ses yeux, et peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait ? Ce jeune garçon si charmant choisirait sa si jolie petite fille, plutôt qu'un Mage Noir décrépit…

Harry répondit poliment sous le regard dédaigneux de Snape et celui, un brin gêné, de Arthur, qui semblait lui aussi lire entre les lignes. Il lança à Harry un regard d'excuse en poussant sa femme et sa fille à travers la barrière.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard amusé. Comme si il n'était pas évident pour tous les deux que Ginny entrait en première année. Comme si il n'était pas évident que sa mère espérait des choses qui ne se produiraient jamais. Comme si il n'était pas évident que Ginny essayait désespérément de faire du rentre-dedans à Harry ! Pas de façon trop appuyée, cela-dit. D'une part, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, et qu'elle ne savait donc pas comment faire, et d'autre part, parce que le professeur Snape, en bon professeur de potions, lui faisait peur…

Le pupille et son tuteur affectèrent une conversation nonchalante et un pas à peine plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée pour passer à travers la barrière. C'est sans doute pour ça que le choc fut minime, à peine assez pour faire vaciller la cage d'Hedwig sur le haut de la malle, lorsque la barrière ne s'ouvrit pas. Ils purent ainsi faire mine auprès des moldus d'avoir été absorbés par leur discussion, et s'appuyèrent contre la barrière, l'air de rien. Malgré tout, elle restait définitivement et obstinément fermée…

-Est ce que cela pourrait être un coup de cet Elfe-de-Maison survolté dont tu m'as parlé ? Demanda Severus d'une voix si basse que Harry ne l'aurait pas entendu si il n'avait pas été si près de lui.

Harry, dès que Dobby était parti, avait envoyé Hedwig porter un message à son tuteur, qui s'était chargé de transmettre l'info à la nouvelle directrice. Même si Harry était la réincarnation d'un Fondateur, il n'était pour l'instant qu'un enfant, et si il y avait un complot à Poudlard, les professeurs allaient se retrouver en première ligne. Sans compter qu'ils seraient sans doute les plus à même de déceler un élève au comportement suspect…

Pourtant, mu pas une certaine impulsion, Harry avait délibérément omis le nom de l'Elfe dans sa lettre. Il soupçonnait fortement l'Elfe d'appartenir à une famille de Sang-Purs, et bien que donner son nom aurait pu résoudre une partie du problème, Harry l'aimait bien et ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis…

-Probablement, grommela Harry.

Ils relevèrent les yeux vers l'horloge en l'entendant sonner dix heures. Le train était parti. Harry et Severus se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Comme si le train était le seul moyen d'accéder à Poudlard !

Ils sortirent de la gare et Harry se cacha dans un coin sombre pour réduire discrètement ses bagages avec la baguette de Gryffondor. Lorsque Severus avait comprit qu'il avait fait de la Magie tout l'été, il n'avait rien dit. L'interdiction de pratiquer la Magie en dehors de l'école était, certes, censée s'appliquer pour les mineurs, mais d'un autre côté, elle visait à protéger le Secret et à empêcher les accidents. Or, qui comprenait mieux l'importance du Secret qu'un Fondateur de Poudlard, qui avait créé l'école pour protéger les Sorciers des Moldus ? Et qui pouvait mieux contrôler sa Magie que lui ? Par ailleurs, il était de notoriété publique que la Loi était injuste et complaisante, car les enfants grandissants dans le Monde Sorcier voyaient leurs petits sortilèges occasionnels se fondre dans la Magie environnante et étaient du coup rarement inquiétés, tandis qu'un sort pratiqué dans le Monde Moldu se repérait très facilement et attirait souvent beaucoup d'ennuis à son auteur ! Ainsi, les Sang-Purs et les enfants de Sorciers, à moins d'avoir un parent moldu ou bien de vivre dans leur monde, n'étaient guère inquiétés. Mais encore une fois, Harry était resté dans le Monde Sorcier tout l'été…

Le jeune homme empocha ses bagages et suivit son tuteur jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Sans faire attention aux remarques des clients qui s'étonnaient de ne pas voir Harry dans le Poudlard Express, ils sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sitôt qu'ils y eurent fait un pas, Severus saisit le bras de Harry et transplana. Le pauvre garçon, à l'arrivée, manqua de s'étaler par terre, le teint légèrement verdâtre.

-Merlin, cette façon de voyager est monstrueusement inconfortable ! Vous auriez-pu prévenir !

Snape lui lança un regard surpris.

-Le transplanage a été mis au point vers le seizième siècle. Je suis navré, je n'avais pas pensé que vous ne pouviez pas connaître…

-Ce moyen de transport existe depuis si longtemps et personne n'a trouvé le moyen d'en améliorer le confort !? S'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

Snape haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Mais le confort _a été_ amélioré, monsieur Potter. Il fut un temps ou les destinations de transplanage étaient extrêmement contrôlées, et un bac à vomi était disponible à l'arrivée…

-Oui et bien sur ce point là, tout n'est pas parfait, grommela Harry, qui commençait tout juste à sentir la nausée refluer…

Ils se mirent en marche et Severus expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient à Pré-au-lard, le village qui s'était construit juste à côté de Poudlard. Les élèves pouvaient s'y rendre pendant certains week-end à partir de la troisième année, ce qui expliquait que les commerces les plus florissants soient des pubs, salons de thé ou magasins de confiseries. Arrivé à Poudlard en avance, Harry salua les professeurs, prit possession de son dortoir et passa la journée à flâner…


	5. Chapter 5

Suite des aventures de Harry et premier jour de cours! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**ariane:** Merci, c'est gentil, voilà la suite :)

**Babylon:** Merci à toi d'avoir commenté. Il faut bien des chapitres un peu plus calmes parfois. A bientôt!

**Mamy 83:** Bah écoute, sans doute que JKR le pense aussi car autrement, elle aurait interdit les fanfictions sur ses romans, comme Ann Rice :) En tout cas, merci, c'est gentil :) J'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire, à bientôt! :)

**Eden 13:** Merci, c'est gentil. Voici la suite, et comme tu as lu le livre et vu le film, tu sais quand est ce que Tom et Harry vont se retrouver! ;) Du moins, pour cette année :p

**Guest:** Merci, c'est gentil. Tom arrive bientôt, pas de souci :)

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent et Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il disposait visiblement d'un emploi du temps personnalisé. Severus ne lui en avait pas parlé. Harry se souvint d'un air amusé de certains professeurs qui, l'année dernière, lui avaient parfois demandé de rester à la fin des cours pour effectuer différents sortilèges. McGonagall et Flitwick au moins avaient du lui faire lancer les sorts de plus d'un programme, car il allait suivre leurs cours en compagnie des quatrième années. Cinquième pour les potions, et Harry savait, pour le coup, que Severus prévoyait de le remettre à jour sur les potions dont il suivait une recette obsolète. Pour l'Histoire de la Magie, la Botanique et l'Astronomie, il restait en deuxième année, les professeurs ayant jugé que son savoir pouvait être grand, mais méritait d'être complété.

Bizarrement, en DCFM, il restait aussi en deuxième année, et Harry soupçonna en cela une vengeance mesquine de Lockhart pour l'avoir ridiculisé devant ses fans et les journalistes. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il allait se faire un plaisir de recommencer devant ses élèves…

En fin de compte, il se retrouva avec un emploi du temps aux horaires bizarres, le mettre en place avait du être un casse-tête pour ses professeurs, car il avait parfois de gros trous, et terminait souvent ses journées à des heures indues pour un deuxième année, puisqu'il suivait les cours des années supérieures, classes à options.

En conséquence, il se montra plutôt intéressé par la proposition de McGonagall, qui vint le trouver au cours du petit déjeuner pour lui demander si il souhaitait combler les trous de son emploi du temps en prenant des options, normalement accordées en troisième année. Au grand dam d'Hermione, furieuse de le voir disposer d'autant de savoir en avance ! Elle essaya bien de bénéficier des mêmes avantages auprès de McGonagall, qui lui répondit sèchement qu'elle ferait mieux de suivre ses propres cours avant de penser à en prendre de supplémentaires, et qu'elles en reparleraient le jour ou, comme Harry, elle serait capable de métamorphoser une passoire en armoire…

Harry se désintéressa totalement de l'Étude des Moldus. Il avait vécu parmi eux, merci bien. La Divination et la Xylomancie* ne l'intéressèrent pas non plus. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter les élucubrations d'une illuminée qui descendait si rarement dans la grande salle qu'il ne savait même pas que cette matière était enseignée. Par Merlin, même à l'époque de Gryffondor, la Divination était considérée comme une branche très obscure de la Magie, voir même à la limite du charlatanisme ! La preuve en était faite avec cette stupide prophétie que le vieux fou avait utilisée pour ruiner sa vie !

En revanche, il fut ravi de pouvoir suivre des cours d'Alchimie**, la matière ayant été particulièrement demandée cette année. McGonagall semblait d'ailleurs penser que sa présence en était la cause. Pourtant, Salazar avait été un bien meilleur alchimiste que lui, il n'avait fait que l'imiter, bien mal d'ailleurs ! Mais les élèves semblaient persuadés qu'il allait pouvoir les aider pour ça aussi…

Il décida également de suivre le cours d'Étude des Goules, qui pouvait toujours être amusant. Surtout qu'il en avait déjà croisé un bon paquet au cours de sa vie d'avant, mais peut être que certaines espèces s'étaient éteintes ? Peut être que d'autres étaient apparues, et qu'il ne saurait pas les reconnaître ? Ce cour était totalement inutile, étant donné que les goules sont pratiquement toujours inoffensives, mais il promettait d'être marrant !

Enfin, il demanda à suivre des cours d'Arithmancie avancée. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une autre forme de Divination, cette fois-ci basée sur les nombres, l'Arithmancie était également utilisée dans certaines professions à risques, notamment par les Briseurs de Sorts. Cependant, à la demande du professeur McGonagall, il commença par les cours d'Arithmancie de base, afin d'éventuellement actualiser ses connaissances, comme dans les autres matières…

Deux semaines après la rentrée, il passa l'audition pour devenir Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le capitaine, Olivier Dubois, se montra plus que ravi de sa candidature, car Gryffondor n'avait pas disposé d'un Attrapeur depuis des années ! Pour cette raison, il obtint le poste presque par défaut, mais les autres membres de l'équipe semblèrent plutôt satisfait de son niveau dont, pour le coup, Harry ne connaissait pas trop l'origine… Son père avait certes été un bon Attrapeur, mais quand même !

Suite aux demandes de plus en plus pressantes de ses élèves, il recommença seulement quelques jours après la rentrée à donner des cours dans la Salle sur Demande. Il remit en place le système de jours dédiés aux différentes maisons, afin d'éviter une trop grande affluence d'élèves, et sourit en voyant petit à petit arriver une toute nouvelle génération de première années intimidés, même si certains, comme ce Colin Creevey, pouvaient être franchement insupportables ! En douce, il ensorcela son appareil pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il tenterait de le prendre en photo, le garçon se prenne le flash dans la figure ! Ainsi, il verrait si c'était quelque chose d'agréable ! Il apprit par la suite que le première année avait amené son appareil au professeur Flitwick, qui s'était montré incapable de le désensorceler. Depuis, le mioche ne cessait de lui courir après pour lui demander de l'aide, pendant que Poudlard l'empêchait de l'attraper !

Il accueillit presque à contre cœur dans ses cours la petite Ginny Weasley, qui semblait prête à saisir n'importe quelle occasion pour attirer son attention, et cela d'une façon si peu subtile que la jeune fille fut rapidement prise en grippe par ses camarades de Gryffondor, puis carrément par les élèves Sang-Purs des autres maisons, qui étaient outrés de voir la rouquine tenter de se mettre entre deux âmes sœurs. De toute façon, Harry ne rentrait guère dans son jeu. Lorsqu'elle lui demandait une réponse stupide à une question basique, il la renvoyait à ses livres, lorsqu'elle lui demandait de l'aide pour un sortilège, il la dirigeait oralement, et lorsqu'elle s'obstinait à mal tenir sa baguette pour qu'il lui prenne la main, il haussait les épaules en disant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les élèves lorsqu'ils étaient délibérément mauvais…

Dès le premier jour, Léo, qui s'était surtout baladé dans le parc en profitant du soleil à la fin de la première année, s'était fait remarquer en se baladant dans tout Poudlard. Il semblait apparaître dans les moments les plus inattendus, et disparaissait dans des endroits étranges. Connaissant le château mieux que personne, il guidait parfois les élèves le long des couloirs. On avait malgré tout remarqué que si il surprenait des élèves en train de faire des bêtises, il les menait à Miss Teigne, qui semblait être son amie. En revanche, si il tombait sur des élèves en train de violer gentiment le règlement, -en train de se bécoter en haut de la tour d'Astronomie après le couvre-feu, par exemple-, il les aidait à lui échapper. Tout le monde se demandait à qui appartenait ce petit chat couleur de sable avec un point rouge sur le front qui se promenait librement dans le château. Il se laissait caresser par tout le monde, mais gare à l'élève qui souhaiter le prendre pour l'emmener quelque part ! Une élève de Serpentard qui avait voulu l'emmener dans sa salle commune en avait fait les frais ! Tout comme Lockhart, qui sembla extrêmement contrarié d'arborer une grande balafre sur son visage qu'il jugeait si beau, pendant quelque jours… Le fait que Mrs Pomfrey n'avait pas réussi à soigner la blessure fit dire aux élèves que le chat était magique. Un jour, il apparut sur l'épaule de Harry, et tout le monde se dit que ceci expliquait cela…

Le premier cours de l'année fut un cours de Botanique, ou ils rempotèrent des Mandragores. Harry gagna dix points pour Gryffondor en expliquant que la Mandragore, ou Mandragora, était un puissant reconstituant. On pouvait l'utiliser pour ramener des gens métamorphosés ou maudits à leur état d'origine. Mais attention : si on la déracine, son cri peut être fatal ! Sauf dans leur cas, ou les Mandragores étaient encore juvéniles. Leur cri risquait cependant d'assommer celui qui l'entendrait pour quelques heures…

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond, n'ayant toujours pas compris que son attitude de Miss-je-sais-tout agaçait profondément les professeurs. Et lorsque Mrs Chourave leur fit mettre leurs cache-oreilles pour les protéger des cris des plantes et qu'elle tira sur la sienne d'un coup sec pour la sortir de terre, ils virent un espèce de gros bébé fort laid et tout fripé, dont les pousses étaient les cheveux, et qui semblait hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Aussitôt, Ronald Weasley s'évanouit…

Les cours de Lucius Malefoy rencontrèrent un succès mitigé, les Sang-Purs connaissaient déjà la plupart des choses présentées, mais étaient tenus d'y assister. Les autres, les Sang-Mêlés et Nés-de-Moldus, étaient partagés entre ceux qui montraient une profonde aversion pour les Sang-Purs, et se faisaient donc un plaisir de ne pas suivre, et ceux qui ne comprenaient pas l'utilité de ces cours. Lucius ne cessait pourtant d'insister sur l'importance de flatter la Magie pour qu'elle maintienne celle du sang, mais peu semblaient y croire et certains, comme Ron, Hermione ou Dean Thomas se montraient outrés des insinuations du professeur aux cheveux blonds, qui remportait d'ailleurs malgré toute son antipathie, un franc succès auprès de la gente féminine, au grand dam de Lockhart…

Concernant Lockhart, Harry le croisait régulièrement dans les couloirs, en train de frimer, entouré d'une cour d'élèves gloussantes. Bizarrement, sa mâchoire avait tendance à se crisper lorsque Harry lui lançait un regard méprisant. Lockhart le fusillait alors du regard et se mettait à déclamer tout haut des passages de ses livres, vantant ses exploits. Il n'en fut pas moins que, dès le premier cours de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal, le prétendu Mage montra définitivement toute son incompétence…

Tout d'abord, il commença par une présentation lamentable, et saisissant le livre de Neville pour bien montrer sa photo, il se sourit à lui-même.

-Moi, commença-t-il d'un ton énamouré envers sa propre image. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, Membre Honoraire de la Ligue de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal et cinq fois lauréat du Prix du Sourire-le-Plus-Charmeur de Sorcière Hebdo – mais ne parlons pas de ça. Après tout, je ne me suis pas débarrassé du Spectre de la Mort en lui souriant…

A ce stade, Harry, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, grommela qu'il ne le pensait pas capable de se débarrasser de quoi que ce soit… Neville, assis à côté de lui, ricana. Ce fut bien le seul rire auquel Lockhart eût droit… Voyant que son commentaire n'avait pas l'effet escompté, il s'empressa de poursuivre.

-Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres, bien joué ! Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer aujourd'hui par un petit questionnaire. Rien d'inquiétant : juste pour vérifier si vous les avez bien lu, et ce que vous avez retenu…

Il distribua son « petit questionnaire », qui faisait en réalité trois pages et comportait cinquante-quatre questions !

-Vous avez trente minutes ! Conclut Lockhart d'un ton joyeux.

Harry parcourut rapidement les questions :

1- Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

2- Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

3- Quelle est, selon vous, l'idée que Gilderoy Lockhart se fait d'un rendez-vous réussi ?

Et ça continuait comme ça jusqu'à la question cinquante-quatre, « Quand est l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart, est quel serait son cadeau d'anniversaire idéal ? »

Alors que la plupart des élèves échangeaient des regard perplexes, -sauf Hermione, qui grattait déjà son parchemin d'un air extatique-, Harry, fulminant, jeta son questionnaire en l'envoyant voler dans la pièce.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez vous considérer comme un professeur ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton sombre. Vous n'en avez pas honte ?

-Monsieur Potter… Commença Lockhart.

-La ferme ! L'interrompit Harry. Non seulement vous demandez aux élèves d'acheter l'ensemble de vos livres, sans envisager un seul instant que certaines familles puissent ne pas avoir les moyens de se permettre un telle dépense, mais en plus de cela, vous osez penser que ce genre de questionnaire à sa place dans un cour ? _De Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal_ ?

-Monsieur Potter, je ne vous permets pas…

-Moi je me permets, Lockhart ! S'exclama Harry d'un ton froid. Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de votre couleur préférée ou de votre date d'anniversaire ? Nous sommes ici pour apprendre à nous défendre face à des Créatures Sombres et des Mages Noirs, pas pour flatter l'ego d'un crétin narcissique qui semble à peine savoir tenir une baguette !

-Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter !

Harry ricana d'un air mauvais.

-Parce que vous croyez que Poudlard va enlever des points à l'un de ses Créateurs, Lockhart ? Il me suffit d'une seule pensée pour que vous voliez pas la fenêtre…

Harry vit distinctement Lockhart déglutir…

-Mais vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir, n'est ce pas ? Si je me souviens bien, vous avez fait quelque chose d'approchant dans « En Maraude avec les Monstres »…

-Monsieur Potter, si vous ne souhaitez pas faire ce questionnaire, vous…

-Non, je ne souhaite pas faire ce questionnaire, personne ne souhaite faire ce questionnaire ! Nous sommes à Poudlard, pas à Sorcière-Hebdo ! Nous sommes ici pour apprendre, pas pour vous congratuler sur des exploits qui restent encore, définitivement, à prouver ! Depuis que vous êtes ici, je ne vous ai pas vu vous servir de votre baguette pour autre chose que vérifier votre teint ou vous recoiffer ! Il est temps de nous présentez quelque chose de concret, vous ne pensez pas ?

Hermione semblait outrée. Les autres filles de la classe semblaient partagées entre leur admiration du sorcier et leur déception de se retrouver face à un tel crétin. Quand aux garçons, la plupart hochaient vivement la tête en signe d'approbation !

Lockhart eût l'air d'avoir une pilule particulièrement amère à avaler. Il se pencha derrière son bureau et en sortit une cage recouverte d'un drap…

-Et bien, puisque Monsieur Potter semble avoir décidé que mes cours ne vont pas assez vite… Mais vous allez le regretter !

Il tapota la cage de sa baguette, et elle se mit aussitôt à remuer devant les élèves, maintenant incertains. Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Rien de dangereux ne pouvait entrer dans cette cage. Ou alors, la cage n'aurait pas juste remué, elle aurait explosé ou bien se serait envolée dans les airs…

-Maintenant, faites attention ! Dit Lockhart en reprenant la main avec un soulagement parfaitement visible. Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les Créatures les plus viles du Monde Magique ! Vous pourriez faire face à vos plus grandes peurs dans cette salle ! Sachez simplement que rien ne peut vous arriver tant que je suis là… Et je vais maintenant vous demander de garder votre calme…

Il ménagea un silence. Tout le monde entendit distinctement Harry soupirer. La paupière de Lockhart tiqua…

-Je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas crier… Continua Lockhart d'une voix basse… Ça pourrait les énerver !

Et il enleva la toile, pour dévoiler une cage pleine de petits lutins bleus avec des ailes et de petits yeux noirs. A la grande surprise de tous, ce ne fut pas seulement Harry, mais aussi Neville, Dean, Seamus, et même Ron, qui explosèrent de rire, devant le professeur qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tant d'hilarité.

-Des lutins de Cornouaille ! S'exclama Seamus Finnigan. Ils sont agaçants, mais pas dangereux !

-Ah oui ? Interrogea Lockhart, sa paupière tiquant de nouveau.

Il semblait déterminé à leur faire ravaler leur rire. Et stupidement, il ouvrit la cage…

*Pratique de Divination qui consiste en la lecture de l'avenir dans les brindilles. « Art » bien évidemment enseigné par Sybille Trelawney à Poudlard… (cf. HP Wikia.)

**Cours en option enseigné à Poudlard ainsi qu'à l'école africaine de Uagadou. Les élèves africains sont apparemment assez bons, mais dans le cas de Poudlard, cette option n'est disponible qu'en sixième et septième année, et uniquement si la demande est assez forte… (cf. HP Wikia.)


	6. Chapter 6

Aussitôt, ce fut un déchaînement de lutins qui s'échappèrent de la cage en couinant d'une voix haut perchée et horriblement agaçante ! Ils se répandirent dans la classe et jetèrent les livres par terre, brisèrent les vitres, renversèrent les encriers, brûlèrent les plumes avec des sorts, sous les cris terrorisés des élèves et le rire hystérique de Lockhart, qui les enjoignait à les attraper.

-Alors !? Vous faites moins les malins, hein ? Rigola-t-il en voyant les lutins renverser la poubelle sur la tête de Ron, pendant que Hermione se débattait en hurlant contre les douze lutins qui commençaient à la soulever dans les airs en la tirant pas les cheveux…

Les lutins jetaient les livres et les sacs par les fenêtres, déchiraient les posters sur les murs et s'amusaient à faire tomber les élèves avec un globe terrestre, censé indiquer les différentes aires de Créatures Magiques, qu'ils avaient retiré de son axe. Neville, le seul Gryffondor de l'année à suivre les cours de Harry, s'efforçait de stupéfixier les lutins -sort de troisième année-, ou bien de les écraser sous l'un des nombreux livres de Lockhart, lorsque Hermione poussa un cri perçant : les lutins venaient de l'accrocher au chandelier qui faisait office de lustre et qui, à cette heure de la journée, n'était heureusement pas allumé…

Le hurlement de Granger eût au moins le mérite de faire revenir Lockhart à la raison, à moins que cela ne soit parce que les lutins commençaient à dérocher ses tableaux ?

-Ne craignez rien, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça quelque chose comme _lutinmutin malinpesti. _Harry, qui maintenait les lutins à distance avec un bouclier de Magie sans baguette et qui était donc tranquillement assis à sa table ne fut pas surpris de voir que l'incantation n'avait pas d'effet. Elle était abracadabrantesque, comme disent les Moldus. On aurait dit Ron qui tentait de changer la couleur de Croûtard…

De toute façon, un lutin chipa sa baguette à Lockhart et la jeta par la fenêtre. Aussitôt, il tenta de s'éclipser. Il essaya bien un instant de récupérer un de ses tableaux, mais il fini par l'abandonner aux lutins qui le jetèrent également par la fenêtre. Alors qu'il allait se réfugier dans ses appartement, un vague de Magie lui claqua la porte au nez. Désespéré de ne pas réussir à la rouvrir, Lockhart ne put rien faire de plus que de s'adosser contre la porte et de regarder le désastre. Puis, une autre vague de Magie figea les lutins dans les airs, pendant qu'un geste nonchalant de la part de Harry les renvoyait, hébétés et surpris, dans leur cage…

-Ah il est beau le professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal, gronda Harry. Idiot au point de lâcher des lutins de Cornouailles au milieu de ses élèves, sans leur dire comment s'en débarrasser ! Un professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal qui ne sait pas lui-même se défendre contre ces ridicules petits lutins et qui les laisse, comble de la honte ! Lui voler sa baguette ! S'exclama-t-il, UN PROFESSEUR DE DÉFENSE-CONTRE-LES-FORCES-DU-MAL QUI CHERCHE A S'ENFUIR ET LAISSE SES ÉLÈVES SE DÉBROUILLER AVEC LES CRÉATURES QU'IL A LÂCHÉ DANS LA CLASSE ! Beugla Harry.

-Voyons, Monsieur Potter, commença Lockhart en se recroquevillant contre sa porte.

-LA FERME CRÉTIN ! EST CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE VOUS AVEZ MIS VOS ÉLÈVES EN DANGER !?

-Voyons, je suis sur que à votre époque…

-JAMAIS ! MERCI DE NE PAS M'INSULTER EN NOUS COMPARANT CAR JAMAIS JE N'AI MIS MES ÉLÈVES FACE A DES CRÉATURES QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS MAÎTRISER ! Et si je pensais que seul, je pouvais ne pas suffire, je demandais de l'aide à Salazar, à Helga, à Rowena, à mes enfants, parfois ! C'est ça être professeur, espèce de crétin décérébré, c'est aussi être capable de faire preuve d'humilité et reconnaître que NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout faire tout seul ! Mais là… La, il s'agissait de _L__UTINS_, bon sang ! De foutus lutins, que vous avez stupidement lâchés dans une classe, sans même être capable de leur lancer un bête sort d'immobilité ! Et encore ! Il y aurait eût beaucoup plus de dégâts si Neville n'avait pas réussi à en stupéfixier quelques uns ! Heureusement que lui au moins à décidé de suivre les cours d'un vrai professeur ! Oh, j'ai beau être la Réincarnation d'un Fondateur, je ne suis pas directeur, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir de vous renvoyer, mais croyez bien que cet incident sera reporté à Madame la directrice, et que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà à Azkaban pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui… Par contre, en tant que Fondateur, je peux tout bonnement vous éjecter de vos quartiers et vous empêcher ne serait-ce que de rentrer un seul orteil sur les terres de Poudlard ! Encore un seul incident comme celui-là, Lockhart, un seul ! ET VOUS DEVREZ DONNER VOS COURS A PRÉ-AU-LARD, EST CE QUE LES CHOSES SONT BIEN CLAIRES !?

-…Très claires…

-Alors embarquez ces foutus lutins pendant que je décroche Hermione !

Il fit un geste vers le lustre et la jeune fille lévita doucement pour finalement se poser les deux pieds bien en sécurité sur le sol…

-Merci… Balbutia-t-elle, encore choquée.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Harry. Tout le monde est sous le choc. Le mieux serait que nous allions manger, le repas va bientôt commencer. Et certains d'entre vous ont des affaires à récupérer. Sortez par la porte Ouest, c'est la plus proche d'ici, Poudlard va vous guider… Ceux qui ont des affaires abîmées pourront venir me voir pour que je les répare.

Aussitôt, les élèves qui avaient perdu leurs affaires sortirent de la pièce et suivirent les escaliers. Hermione sortit d'un pas rapide, suivie par Ron, qui lança à Harry un regard jaloux et envieux. Il lança pour sa part à Lockhart un dernier regard mauvais, et sur une inspiration subite, regroupa les feuilles d'un questionnaire avant de quitter la classe d'un pas raidi par la colère…

Il demanda à Poudlard de le guider jusqu'à McGonagall et s'arrêta devant la salle de classe ou elle enseignait. Il avait fait sortir les élèves de sa classe en avance, les cours n'étaient pas tout à fait terminés. McGonagall avait décidé de garder son poste de Directrice de Gryffondor et de professeure de Métamorphose, en plus de son poste de Directrice. De toute façon, cette dernière fonction ne lui donnait guère de travail passées les questions de budget, étudiées pendant les vacances, et la recherche du professeur de DCFM, à laquelle elle allait bientôt devoir se remettre si Lockhart ne se tenait pas à carreaux… Dumbledore passait son temps à glandouiller, et c'est tout !

Lorsque la cloche sonna et que les élèves furent sortis, Harry toqua à la porte et s'avança. McGonagall sembla surprise de le voir et ses sourcils froncés firent penser à Harry qu'elle se demandait si il avait des nouvelles du complot dont Severus lui avait parlé. Harry la salua et lui tendit le questionnaire.

-Voilà ce qu'est, selon Lockhart, un contrôle de lecture, commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui, il a lâché des lutins de Cornouailles dans la classe ! Hermione Granger s'est retrouvée accrochée au chandelier, la moitié des élèves ont vu leurs affaires être balancées par les fenêtres…

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda, bouche bée.

-Et le professeur Lockhart n'a rien fait pour…

Harry ricana.

-Pensez-vous ! Un lutin lui a volé sa baguette et l'a jetée, avec le reste, par la fenêtre… Du coup, il a essayé de s'enfuir ! De toute façon, ce type est un crétin ! Nous faire acheter l'intégralité de ses livres, pour ensuite nous demander ça ! Et les familles comme les Weasley, alors ? Je les ai croisés lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs courses ! Vous auriez du voir l'état des affaires de la petite Weasley, tant ses parents ont du se ruiner pour payer tous les livres ! Même Ron a des robes deux tailles trop petites ! Et contrairement à ses frères, il ne connaît pas encore le sort pour les agrandir !

La directrice le regarda d'un air stupéfait, avant de baisser les yeux sur le questionnaire, qui la fit grincer des dents en grimaçant…

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix… C'est le seul qui s'est présenté, je m'attendais à ce que Severus demande le poste, mais…

-Mais d'un autre côté, il ne laissera pas le poste de professeur de Potions à quelqu'un qui ne sera pas qualifié. Commencez vos recherches par là, peut-être connaît-il quelqu'un ?

McGonagall grimaça de nouveau.

-Je le lui demanderait, mais ce n'est pas comme si Severus était indulgent avec ses collègues…

Harry sourit.

-Il peut se permettre d'être méprisant. Il est le meilleur Maître des Potions d'Angleterre après tout. Mais il méprise aussi ses élèves. Il juge probablement que nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de ses talents…

-…Je vais commencer à chercher de nouveaux professeurs… Je ne peux juste pas promettre de les trouver, Monsieur Potter…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Vos élèves passeront leurs examens de Défense, si c'est la question. Du moins, tout ceux qui souhaitent suivre de véritables cours le feront, sans doute sans difficulté. Mais vous pouvez me transmettre les programmes, si vous voulez vous en assurer…

-Je vais vous les envoyer. Dès maintenant, répondit-elle en hochant la tête...


	7. Chapter 7

Suite des aventures de Harry et première victime! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Lockhart, c'était mon petit plaisir ^^' Je ne supporte pas ce gars! Et le Basilic... Si, si. Tu verras! :)

**Babylon:** Merci à toi d'avoir commenté. Mais il y à des gens qui aiment Lockhart ou pas du tout? xD Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! :)

* * *

Au déjeuner, un hibou de l'école apporta à Harry les programmes de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal pour les différentes années. Il sourit. Pour certains, ce serait facile, ils avaient pratiquement vu la moitié du programme l'année dernière. Cependant, il avait constaté au cours de la semaine qu'il avait parfois été bien inspiré de faire réviser les cours de l'année précédente à ses élèves. Il ferait de même avant les examens, et tout se passerait bien…

Toute l'école avait déjà entendu parler du désastreux premier cours de Lockhart avec les Gryffondor et de l'intervention de Harry. Maintenant, les élèves se moquaient de lui dans les couloirs. Un professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal incapable de se défendre contre des lutins ! Au point qu'un Fondateur avait du intervenir pour ramener l'ordre ! A partir de ce moment, les cours de Lockhart furent très calmes. Ils passait son temps à lire ses livres à haute voix, et à forcer des élèves quelconques à en jouer certains passages. Enfin, ça ce fut au début, avant qu'il ne devienne évident que bien peu se montreraient coopératifs. Neville lui avait donné son regard le plus méprisant par hérédité Sang-Pur, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'imiter le loup-garou couinant sous le sortilège d'Homomorphus. Harry se demandait ce que ça avait donné avec quelqu'un comme Draco…

Le sortilège ne produisait pas du tout cet effet, d'ailleurs. Quoi que Lockhart ai pu entendre, ça aurait plus du ressembler à un hurlement de douleur à faire froid dans le dos, si froid que l'eau contenue dans l'air environnant aurait pu se condenser pour se changer en glace…

Bien vite, on rapporta à Harry qu'il y avait comme une scission dans la classe de Lockhart, du moins, dans les autres maisons ou promotions ! Ceux qui prenaient Lockhart pour un abruti, notamment les garçons, se mettaient dans le fond de la classe et dormaient ou bien faisaient leur devoirs, pendant que les filles, têtues et subjuguées par le charme de leur professeur, le regardaient faire son show d'un air béat…

Sauf dans la classe de Gryffondor de deuxième année, ou la plupart des élèves dormaient, exceptées quelques groupies un peu stupides, comme Parvati Patil ou Lavande Brown…

Suite à cet événement, les Gryffondor semblèrent accorder plus de crédit à Harry, et le sang-froid de Neville avait impressionné aussi. Des gens comme Dean, Seamus, ou même Ron et Hermione, finirent par venir suivre les cours de Harry.

Ron s'avéra problématique, car il était présent, mais ne voulait pas apprendre, de peur de devoir reconnaître que Harry avait raison. Il résultait de cela que le rouquin avait un comportement colérique et dangereux, accusant Harry de ses échecs. Seul son frère Percy réussissait à l'encadrer, mais une fois que le Préfet en eût marre de s'acharner à faire rentrer du bon sens dans le crâne de l'idiot qui lui servait de petit frère, il en abandonna la tutelle, et Harry n'eût plus d'autre choix que de devoir demander au rouquin de s'en aller. Il en avertit le professeur McGonagall, au cas ou, mais il ne pouvait passer tout son temps avec le rouquin simplement parce qu'il avait décidé que comme le professeur avait tort, il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Ron, furieux, essaya d'emmener Hermione avec lui, mais la jeune fille venait de réussir un sortilège de troisième année et était subjuguée…

Il faillit y avoir un accrochage lors du premier entraînement de Quidditch, lorsque les Serpentard débarquèrent pour entraîner Draco alors que tout le monde savait que Dubois avait réservé le terrain, mais Harry avait déjà informé son capitaine du nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, et les Gryffondor s'attendaient à un coup de ce genre. Ils décidèrent de revenir s'entraîner l'après-midi, ce qui fit que les serpents revinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner trempés par la brume, tandis que les Gryffondor rentrèrent dîner avec des coups de soleil sur le nez !

Le soir, bien que Harry soit épuisé par son entraînement de Quidditch et ses élèves, après le dîner, il se retrouva à marcher dans les couloirs, sans vraiment avoir un but. Poudlard était inquiet, quelque chose se passait. Harry craignait que cela n'ait un rapport avec l'objet que Lucius Malefoy avait donné à Ginny, mais Poudlard ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas. Harry ne pouvait que suivre les frissons du château, aller là ou il lui disait d'aller, baguette au poing, en priant pour que les élèves ne courent pas un trop grand danger…

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine et il sut qu'il approchait. Il n'y avait rien, il ne voyait rien, mais quelque chose était là. Et soudain, il l'entendit…

Une voix. Une voix désincarnée qui faisait froid dans le dos. Une voix dont les mots semblaient remplis de venin et de haine…

_Viens… Viens à moi… Laisse moi te déchirer… Laisse moi te déchiqueter… Laisse moi te tuer…_

Harry frissonna de nouveau. Cette chose, quoi qu'elle ai pu être, était partie. Il l'avait senti en quelque sorte glisser loin de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vue, mais elle avait été là. Et elle ne parlait pas nécessairement de lui. Il avait juste été là pour l'entendre…

Mais comment avait-il pu l'entendre ? Inutile de demander si d'autres l'avaient fait, il était seul dans ce couloir. Tout aussi important, il avait aussi _compris_ cette chose. Il y avait une Créature dans le château, invisible, et qui avait visiblement des envies de meurtre.

Il descendit aux cachots pour y trouver Severus et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Maître des Potions le mena à McGonagall, à qui il répéta de nouveau son histoire. Les deux adultes étaient, de toute évidence, dubitatifs. Venant d'un autre élève, n'importe quel autre élève, ils auraient cru à une farce ou à un désir d'attirer l'attention. Mais venant d'un Fondateur qui avait été guidé par Poudlard, c'était grave ! D'autant plus que ledit Fondateur avait été averti avant même le début de l'année, -par un Elfe de Maison fou, certes, mais tout de même!- que quelque chose allait se passer. Harry reparti en promettant de tenir les professeur au courant, et il sut qu'ils allaient eux-même se tenir sur leurs gardes.

Malgré tout, et bien que les insinuation de son tuteur aient mis Harry en colère, il pouvait les comprendre. Entendre des voix n'est pas bon signe, même dans le monde sorcier. Severus avait prudemment émit l'hypothèse que peut-être, le psychisme de Harry, entre l'âme de Gryffondor et le Horcruxe de Voldemort, pouvait être altéré. Cela ne plu pas à Harry, il n'était pas fou ! Mais il comprenait que son tuteur cherche à envisager toutes les possibilités. Il accepta de se faire examiner par un Psychomage pendant les prochaines vacances, si le problème persistait…

Il ne persista pas. Les mois de Septembre, puis d'Octobre, s'étaient écoulés sans autre incident. Jusqu'au soir d'Halloween.

Il s'était gavé de tarte à la citrouille au festin dans la grande salle illuminée par des centaines de citrouilles évidées qui lui donnaient une lueur orangeâtre et glauque. Pour chaque table, le buffet des desserts avait été dressé dans une gigantesque citrouille géante qui provenait du jardin de Hagrid. Une dernière part de tarte à la main, Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers les cachots. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, -Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor- l'avait invité à la fête d'anniversaire de sa mort. Il avait poliment répondu qu'il serait présent, mais qu'il passerait auparavant au buffet des vivants. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait affecté un air déprimé lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il supposa d'ailleurs qu'il l'était vraiment, car le groupe des Chasseurs-Sans-Tête venait de débarquer et tous s'appliquaient à lui voler la vedette ! Le vœu le plus cher du fantôme était de faire partie de ce groupe de chasseurs, mais malheureusement, il tenait son nom de Quasi-Sans-Tête du fait que la sienne tenait encore à son cou par un misérable fil de chair, reliquat d'une exécution bâclée par un bourreau fainéant qui n'avait pas terminé son travail…

Il avait agréablement discuté pendant un moment avec les fantômes de leur retour au monde en tant qu'esprit, comparant leur expérience avec ce qu'il avait vécu au Purgatoire et sa propre Réincarnation, lorsque le froid et l'humidité des cachots, exagérés pour l'occasion, achevèrent de lui faire prendre froid. Après avoir éternué pour la troisième fois, il salua poliment son hôte et le laissa regarder d'un air déprimé un chasseur qui jouait au golf avec sa propre tête. C'est alors qu'il remontait vers la grande salle, dans l'espoir d'attraper une dernière part de tarte à la citrouille, qu'il l'entendit de nouveau.

_Déchirer… Déchiqueter… Tuer…_

C'était la même voix froide et meurtrière qu'il avait entendue auparavant. Il avait bien perçu le malaise de Poudlard, mais il l'avait stupidement pris pour le sien, pensant qu'il se sentait fiévreux uniquement à cause de la fraîcheur des cachots.

Il colla son oreille contre le mur de pierres. Encore une fois, il entendait une voix mais ne voyait rien, et il n'y avait rien au plafond, alors il supposa que la voix devait venir de là, quelque part, à l'intérieur même de Poudlard…

…_Si faim… Depuis si longtemps…_

Harry commença sans s'en apercevoir à progresser contre le mur en suivant la voix.

_Tuer… Il est temps de tuer…_

Il se mit à courir. La voix se déplaçait. Vite. Quoi que puisse être cette Créature, elle avait le moyen de monter dans les étages. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, tendant l'oreille, attendant que la voix reprenne. Elle lui glaça le sang.

Je sens l'odeur du sang… JE SENS L'ODEUR DU SANG !

Harry eût l'impression que son estomac s'était changé en pierre alors que sa dernière part de tarte à la citrouille remontait douloureusement dans sa gorge. Non ! Cette chose ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un alors qu'il était à Poudlard ! Pas dans son Poudlard ! Pas _encore _! Une seule mort, à cause de Salazar en plus, c'était déjà trop !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, sentant la voix s'éloigner. Il s'avança prudemment dans le couloir du deuxième étage, guidé par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur le sol. Mimi Geignarde avait inondé les toilettes et le couloir. Harry frissonna. Elle était morte dans ces toilettes…

Il y entra et ferma les robinets centraux, qui étaient tous ouverts, sauf un. Harry supposa qu'il ne marchait pas. Il parcouru la pièce du regard, tout semblait normal. Les Elfes et les professeurs avaient bien rénové l'endroit depuis que le Troll avait tout détruit l'année dernière…

Tout semblait normal. Les toilettes étaient calmes. On n'entendait que Mimi, qui se lamentait sur sa mort, dans ses toilettes habituelles. Il ressorti et se figea. Comment avait-il pu ne pas sentir l'odeur auparavant ? Avait-il à ce point perdu ses réflexes de combattants pour ne pas reconnaître l'odeur du sang ? L'inscription semblait pourtant fraîche et brillait sur le mur…

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE,

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER,

PRENEZ GARDE !

Et au dessous, Miss Teigne, la chatte du Concierge, pendue par la queue à un chandelier, le corps froid et figé. Harry s'approcha d'elle avec prudence et la toucha délicatement du bout de sa baguette. Elle pulsa d'un unique battement de cœur. La chatte n'était pas morte. Simplement pétrifiée. Heureusement que le professeur Chourave avait des Mandragores dans sa serre…

Harry s'apprêtait à se reculer et à envoyer un message au professeur McGonagall lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des élèves sortant de la grande salle. Il était en plein sur le trajet de certains dortoirs ou de la bibliothèque. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva cerné de toutes parts…


	8. Chapter 8

Harry vit distinctement ses amis Serpentard se figer, et Draco lui lança un regard surpris. Les Gryffondor et quelques Pouffsouffle et Serdaigles arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Neville regarda Harry d'un air inquiet. Les cours de duels de Harry allaient peut être lui servir cette année…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry poussa un soupir. L'embouteillage dans les couloirs avait attiré Rusard. Ça le concernait directement après tout, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il allait penser. Ce qu'ils étaient tous en train de penser, sauf ceux qui lui faisaient confiance…

Rusard se fraya un passage au milieu de la foule des Serpentard à coups d'épaule. Il commença d'abord à grommeler devant l'eau qu'il allait devoir éponger, puis son regard tomba sur l'inscription vermillon sur le mur, puis sur Miss Teigne, et il eût un mouvement de recul.

-Mon chat ! Mon chat ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon chat !?

Et il tourna son regard vers Harry.

-_Vous _! Cria-t-il, _vous _! Vous avez tué mon chat ! Vous l'avez tué ! Je vais vous tuer ! Je vais…

Harry recula, mais baissa sa baguette en le voyant s'avancer. Cet homme n'était que faiblement magique et n'était pas vraiment une menace. Juste un homme blessé en proie à la folie de la vengeance…

-Argus !

McGonagall venait d'arriver, suivie de plusieurs autres professeurs. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, en voyant le chatte et l'inscription sur le mur. Son intervention avait eu le mérite de calmer Rusard. Snape s'approcha prudemment de l'animal, baguette au poing. Lucius Malefoy arborait une mâchoire légèrement crispée…

-Elle n'est pas morte, intervint Harry. Elle est juste pétrifiée…

-Quel dommage que je n'ai pas été présent ! S'exclama Lockhart, je connais précisément le contre-sort qui aurait pu empêcher ça !

-Vous ne connaissez même pas le contre-sort pour empêcher des lutins de vous voler votre baguette, rappela Harry en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Lockhart eût le bon goût de rougir sous son regard méprisant. Rusard lui lança un regard furibond.

-Qu'est ce que ça change !? Aboya-t-il.

-Ça change qu'elle est encore en vie. Ça veut dire que le professeur Snape, une fois que les Mandragores du professeur Chourave seront devenues adultes, pourra brasser une potion pour la réveiller. Pour l'instant, c'est comme si elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, ses fonctions vitales sont ralenties. Son cœur bat. A peine, mais il bat. Elle ne souffre pas, elle ne manquera de rien pendant toute la période de son sommeil. Quand elle se réveillera, elle aura faim, mais ne devra manger que des choses faciles à assimiler pour laisser le temps à son système digestif de se remettre en route…

-Une idée sur ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela, monsieur Potter ? Interrogea Snape.

Harry secoua la tête.

-C'est lui ! Gronda Rusard. C'est lui qui a fait ça à mon chat !

-Il est vrai que vous avez rapidement quitté le repas, Monsieur Potter, intervint McGonagall. Bien que je vous vois difficilement coupable d'un tel acte, que faisiez-vous jusqu'à présent ?

-Sir Nicholas m'avait invité à fêter l'anniversaire de sa mort. C'est pourquoi j'ai rapidement quitté le festin. J'étais aux cachots jusqu'à maintenant, je remontais à mon dortoir…

-Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de passer par cet étage pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, remarqua Snape. Qu'est ce qui vous a mené jusqu'ici ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lancer un regard appuyé à la directrice et au sous-directeur. Il vit distinctement McGonagall frissonner. Oui, il avait de nouveau entendu les voix. Non, il n'était pas fou, de toute évidence…

-Vous voyez ! Il ne répond pas ! Attaqua Rusard. C'est lui qui a fait ça !

-Je suis certes l'Héritier de Gryffondor, répondit Harry, mais je n'ai rien contre vous, ni contre votre chat, pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ?

-Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! Le message est pourtant clair, non !? Cria une voix que Harry aurait reconnue entre mille.

Ron Weasley.

-Sauf que Rusard n'est pas mon ennemi, Weasley. Au contraire, je dois être l'un des seuls élèves à qui il n'a jamais eu à reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il me semble qu'on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi ! Combien de retenues à tu eu depuis l'année dernière ? D'autant plus que si je suis bien l'Héritier dont parle ce message, il me semble que tu as bien plus à craindre que Rusard…

Ron pâlit, et se recula dans le mince espoir de se fondre dans la foule. Peine perdue avec ses cheveux roux.

-De toute façon, intervint une voix autoritaire, la légende de la Chambre des Secrets est liée à Serpentard, pas à Gryffondor, expliqua Hermione.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry, qui hocha la tête.

-En effet. Malheureusement, je ne peux guère vous en dire plus. Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Salazar aurait créé une chambre secrète, et je sais qu'aujourd'hui, on pense qu'elle contient un monstre censé purger l'école des Sang-Impurs… Cependant, à l'époque, il ne s'agissait de rien de tout ça. Salazar avait créé cette salle par jeu, il nous mettait au défi, les Fondatrices et moi, de la retrouver, ce que nous n'avons jamais réussi ! Lorsque nous lui avons demandé si cette salle était censée avoir une autre utilité, il a répondu qu'il y avait caché quelque chose, un ami qu'il destinait à son véritable Héritier, qui pourrait seul le rencontrer… Nous avons effectivement pensé à une Créature, mais Salazar n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui mettrait l'école en danger !

-Pourtant, il semblerait bien que cette Créature s'en prenne aujourd'hui aux occupants du château, souligna Snape de son ton froid habituel.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air triste.

-Je sais. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver cette Chambre des Secrets… Mais Si l'Héritier de Serpentard est censé être le seul à pouvoir la trouver…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Salazar était l'un des sorciers les plus intelligents que Godric avait rencontré. Avec Rowena, bien évidemment. Autant dire que si il voulait que personne d'autre que son Héritier n'accède à cette chambre, personne d'autre que son Héritier n'y accéderait ! Et son Héritier était…

Il observa les professeurs qui dispersaient les élèves dans les couloirs et les renvoyaient à leur dortoirs. Harry regarda d'un air désolé Rusard qui pleurait sur le corps de son pauvre chat. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres attaques. Il l'espérait vraiment…

Il resta en arrière. Il lui restait une chose à voir avec les professeurs.

-Professeur McGonagall ? Appela-t-il.

La directrice se retourna vers lui, l'air bouleversée.

-La Chambre des Secrets à déjà été ouverte, n'est ce pas ?

La vieille femme déglutit, semblant bien fragile dans sa longue robe verte.

-En effet, Potter. Il y a environ cinquante ans. La dernière fois, une élève est morte…

-Une Née-de-Moldus, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est exact…

Harry se retourna vers les toilettes, d'où s'entendaient toujours les geignements de Mimi, apparemment indifférente à l'angoisse générale. Il y entra, sous les couinements outrés de McGonagall. Mais cinquante ans, ça correspondait…

-Potter ! Ce sont des toilettes pour filles !

Sans l'écouter, il se dirigea vers la cabine ou chouinait Mimi et toqua à la porte, sachant que les professeurs le suivraient.

-QUI EST LA ! Hurla la fantôme, apparemment furieuse d'avoir été dérangée dans son activité préférée. CE SONT DES TOILETTES POUR FILLES !

Harry recula brusquement, peu désireux de se faire traverser par le fantôme qui venait de passer à travers la porte de la cabine. Mimi Geignarde était une jeune fille ayant apparemment appartenu à la maison Serdaigle, si il en jugeait son uniforme, avec un visage terne, de grandes couettes noires et des lunettes qui lui rappelaient les siennes. Il faudrait qu'il pense à corriger sa vue avec un sortilège, à l'occasion…

-C'est moi Mimi. C'est Harry…

Aussitôt, Mimi se radoucit.

-Oh, Harry… Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir… Minauda-t-elle.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il plaisait à Mimi, mais si même les fantômes lui faisaient du gringue… Mais elle avait raison, l'année dernière il s'était débrouillé pour venir la voir de temps en temps depuis qu'il savait que Salazar l'avait tuée, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de venir la saluer depuis la rentrée. En fait, si il était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaissait qu'il l'avait oubliée… Merlin, quel manque de politesse de sa part ! Enfin, si Mimi avait toujours un faible pour lui, il pourrait en jouer. Ce n'était pas du charme. Juste de la politique. Lucius connaissait bien !

-Je suis désolé, il y a eu les vacances et puis avec les cours, j'ai été occupé… Tu vas bien ? Je me demandais si tu avais vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect ce soir ? La chatte du concierge a été attaquée, tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier ?

La fantôme se détourna d'un air légèrement boudeur, comme si elle était vexée que Harry ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à elle.

-Non, rien. Je n'ai pas fait attention, geignit-elle. Peeves m'avait tellement énervée que j'ai tenté de me _tuer_, et puis je me suis rappelée que j'étais… Que j'étais…

-Je suis désolé, Mimi…

La fantôme lui fit un sourire larmoyant, comme si elle était ravie que quelqu'un la plaigne encore…

-J'ai une autre question en fait… N'y répond pas si c'est trop douloureux pour toi, mais ça pourrait peut être m'aider… En fait, justement, j'aimerais savoir… J'aimerais savoir… Comment tu es morte ?


	9. Chapter 9

Suite des aventures de Harry, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Babylon:** Pas tout à fait encore, mais au moins, on sait déjà ce que c'est. Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, à bientôt.

* * *

Encore une fois, Mimi sembla presque contente.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? C'est la première fois qu'on me pose la question…

Harry en fut abasourdi.

-Tu veux dire que personne à l'époque, en te voyant revenir, n'a eu l'idée de t'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Mimi secoua sa tête, faisant valser ses grandes couettes.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en tordant sa bouche. Enfin, si ! Le professeur Dippet et le professeur Dumbledore ont bien essayé de savoir, mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire grand-chose…

-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu leur a dit ? Demanda Harry.

Mimi haussa les épaules.

-Bah… Je m'étais réfugiée dans les toilettes pour pleurer parce que Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes… J'avais envie de me suicider… Et puis j'ai entendu une voix qui parlait une langue bizarre…

-Une langue bizarre ? L'interrompit Harry.

Il se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une erreur en voyant la jeune fille se retourner vers lui, apparemment furieuse d'avoir été interrompue.

-Oui, bizarre ! Des sifflements, des trucs comme ça ! Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que cette voix racontait ! Et puis je me suis aperçue que c'était une voix d'homme, alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de FICHER LE CAMP ! Et là…

-Et là quoi, Mimi ?

-Et bien là, je suis morte… Se remit-elle à geindre…

Harry fronça les sourcils en frissonnant. Une voix d'homme. Des sifflements. Salazar, hein ?

Une salle à laquelle seule son Héritier pourrait accéder ?

Par les couilles de Merlin, il avait été un tel crétin ! C'était ÉVIDENT !

-C'est tout ? Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

Mimi secoua la tête en chouinant.

-Non, rien. Juste deux grands yeux jaunes…

-Où ça ? Demanda Harry.

Mimi tendit le doigt et désigna le lavabo devant sa cabine. Harry s'approcha. C'était le robinet qui était fermé lorsqu'il était arrivé. D'un air distrait, il essaya de faire couler l'eau.

-Il n'a jamais marché, l'informa Mimi. Même à mon époque…

-Il ne marchait pas non plus il y a mille ans, répondit Harry. Nous avons été si stupides…

Harry était conscient que l'on pouvait sentir une certaine affection dans sa voix. Il n'y avait que Salazar pour réussir quelque chose comme ça ! Il leur avait dit qu'il avait créé une salle secrète, les avais mis au défi de la trouver, et en avait caché l'entrée sous leur nez ! Tous leurs élèves finissaient par leur parler, tôt ou tard, de ce robinet en panne qui n'était jamais réparé ! Il avaient essayé tant et plus, mais sans jamais y arriver. Salazar avait tellement du rigoler ! D'ailleurs, il faisait parfois lui-même semblant de s'en occuper ! Le robinet récalcitrant avait fini par devenir une légende : quelque chose de défectueux que les Fondateurs avaient eux-même créé, et qu'ils ne réussissaient pas à réparer ! Harry se pencha et examina le robinet de plus près.

-Potter, l'appela une voix.

Il se retourna vers Snape qui l'observait, baguette au poing. Tous les professeurs avaient observé l'échange sans un mot, ce qui était étonnant pour Lockhart, et Harry soupçonnait le regard noir du professeur Malefoy d'y être pour quelque chose…

Snape s'avança vers le lavabo dans l'intention évidente de lui lancer une batterie de sortilèges pour détecter de la Magie Noire.

-Je ne pense pas que cela marche, professeur. Connaissant Salazar, il a du protéger l'endroit d'une façon spécifique…

-Je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter, laissez Severus essayer, demanda McGonagall.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Il vit distinctement Lockhart qui essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour dire que cela devrait être son rôle, mais si tout le monde remarqua la canne de Lucius Malefoy qui se posa brutalement sur le pied du professeur de DCFM, personne n'y prêta attention…

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, répondit Harry.

De toute façon, il était curieux lui aussi. Mais il doutait sincèrement que Snape trouve quelque chose. De fait, le potionniste essaya toute une batterie de sortilèges pendant une bonne demie-heure, apparemment sans résultat… Il finit par se retourner vers la directrice en secouant la tête.

-Si il y avait eu de la Magie Noire à l'œuvre, je l'aurais trouvée, Minerva. Il y a bien de la Magie ici, et de la Magie extrêmement puissante, mais elle ne semble pas vouée à tuer… Ni même à blesser…

McGonagall regarda Snape sans répondre, pendant que Harry s'approchait de nouveau.

-Soyez prudent, Potter, souffla McGonagall.

Pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Quelqu'un était mort ici, un animal avait été pétrifié, il n'allait pas s'approcher de cet évier en dansant. Mais comme Snape, il ne sentait aucune intention maléfique ici. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Salazar. Vraiment pas. La Créature qu'il avait cachée ici ne l'avait pas été dans un but meurtrier. C'était censé être un cadeau, un ami pour son Héritier. Il y avait forcément un moyen…

-Ce n'est pas dangereux, répondit-il d'un air vague. Ce n'est que l'entrée…

Il passa distraitement la main sur le bord du robinet, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une petite bosse sous ses doigts. Curieux, il se pencha. C'était bien là. Il y avait un minuscule serpent gravé sur le bord. Si il regardait bien, il avait même un petit œil en émeraude…

Comment personne n'avait pu le remarquer ? Comment les Fondatrices et lui avaient-ils pu le manquer autrefois ? Harry supposa que Salazar avait du utiliser un puissant sort de dissimulation, qui ne se levait que lorsqu'on finissait pas savoir qu'il était là…

-C'est ici, dit Harry. Je pense qu'on ne peut accéder à la Chambre des Secrets que si on parle Fourchelangue…

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration.

-Alors Serpentard était bien un Fourchelangue… Énonça Lucius Malefoy d'un air distrait.

-Bien sûr qu'il en était un, s'exclama Harry. Tout le monde le sait, son Familier était… Oh, Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

-Un serpent, compléta Snape.

-Pas n'importe quel serpent, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche. Salazar avait un Basilic, un Basilic aveugle de naissance… Un Basilic qui a eu des œufs !

McGonagall plaqua de nouveau une main sur sa bouche en poussant un petit cri, pendant que Snape et Malefoy pâlissaient eux-aussi. Lockhart ne disait rien, ce qui était exceptionnel, mais son regard vide laissait à penser qu'il ne suivait pas grand chose…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Intervint la voix rêche de Rusard.

Harry se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué.

-Un Basilic naît d'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud. C'est sans doute l'une des Créatures les plus mortelles et les plus effrayantes du Monde Magique. Une goutte de son venin tue en quelques secondes, et son regard… Son regard peut tuer. Je suppose que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Mimi. Quant à Miss Teigne, elle a probablement vu le reflet du basilic dans la flaque d'eau. Mimi l'a sauvée en inondant les toilettes… Salazar voulait sans doute que… Que l'Héritier de son Familier soit le Familier de son Héritier…

-Mais dans ce cas, qui a fait sortir le Basilic, Monsieur Potter ? Interrogea Lucius Malefoy.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. L'Héritier de Serpentard, vous le savez, est Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, énonça Harry sans faire attention au tressaillement général que produisirent ses paroles. Mais il n'est pas présent dans l'école, je vous le garantis. Poudlard m'en aurait averti, et j'aurais sentit sa présence…

Harry se frotta le menton, réfléchissant.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous. Pour certaines raisons, que seuls les membres du Magenmagot peuvent comprendre, je possède le don de Fourchelangue. Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une fois, sans comprendre à l'époque. C'était peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Hagrid, j'ai conversé avec un serpent en captivité dans un zoo, avant de le lâcher sur mon cousin dans un accès de Magie instinctive. Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai réveillé le Basilic et ouvert la Chambre, je peux vous le jurer sous un Serment Inviolable…

-Et qui peut bien l'avoir fait, dans ce cas !? Gronda Rusard.

Harry le regarda d'un air calme.

-Il reste l'hypothèse de la Magie Noire. Peut être qu'un objet en rapport avec Salazar est entré, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans Poudlard, et peut être que cet objet possède un étudiant, dit-il en coulant un discret regard vers Lucius Malefoy, qui pâlit imperceptiblement.

-Mais dans ce cas, quel élève ? Demanda McGonagall. Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal…

Harry hésita un instant.

-Je pense pouvoir faire une supposition, professeur. Cependant, sans preuves, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a possession qu'il y en a forcément des traces. Salazar était extrêmement doué dans toutes les formes de Magie de l'Esprit. Ce sont aussi des capacités de ce genre qui lui ont valu le surnom d' « Homme-Serpent ». On disait de lui qu'il pouvait s'insinuer dans un esprit et y implanter une idée si discrètement que la personne ne s'apercevait même pas de sa présence ! Heureusement, il utilisait le plus souvent ce don sur moi, et rarement pour autre chose que des broutilles…

Harry rougit légèrement et s'interrompit. Salazar utilisait cette capacité lorsqu'il était occupé, à se battre ou avec un étudiant, et que son Serpent préféré avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air… Il toussota pour chasser sa gêne et reprit.

-Je ne doute pas que son Héritier soit aussi doué que lui dans ce domaine. Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je pense savoir qui est possédé, mais je ne peux pas débarquer devant cette personne et fouiller ses affaires ou son esprit sur de simples allégations. Je veux dire, dans l'absolu, nous pouvons, mais dans les faits, c'est totalement illégal… Je pense que tout le monde va devoir s'attendre à une autre attaque, peut être même plusieurs… Nous ne pourrons agir que lorsque nous n'aurons plus le choix, n'est ce pas ? Peut être que le professeur Malefoy et vous, professeur McGonagall, en temps que membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard et en temps que directrice, vous devrez jouer le jeu un moment…

McGonagall poussa un soupir.

-Je suis navré, Potter, mais je me sens impuissante… Je m'en veux de devoir encore me reposer sur vous, vous n'êtes qu'un enfant…

Harry sourit.

-Ne vous en faites pas, professeur. Cette fois encore, c'est entre Salazar et moi, quelque part… Il fait peut être ça pour moi, vous savez ? Pourquoi la chatte de Rusard, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais si il avait voulu la tuer, il aurait facilement réussi. Peut être qu'il ne l'a pas voulu. Nous nous sommes vus l'année dernière, alors peut être bien qu'il fait ça pour attirer mon attention ?

La vieille femme soupira de nouveau.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Potter. Argus, venez, nous allons emmener Miss Teigne à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Dit-elle en prenant le vieux concierge par le coude.

Rusard se retourna et lança à Harry un regard mauvais, mais la suivit, le corps de son chat dans les bras. Harry aurait aimé parler à Lucius Malefoy, mais il était évident que Severus et lui allaient discuter probablement pendant toute la soirée…

-Retournez dans votre dortoir, Potter, le renvoya le Maître des Potions. Merci pour votre aide.

-Bonne nuit, professeur Snape, professeur Malefoy, salua-t-il.

Et il parti, tout le monde oubliant Lockhart au milieu du couloir maudit…


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Bizarrement, Harry se retrouva stressé au possible. Il avait pourtant vécu tellement, tellement pire que ça ! Rien que dans cette vie, il avait affronté un Troll des Montagnes adulte, un chien à trois têtes, un Filet-du-Diable, des clés enchantées, un échiquier géant, des flammes magiques et un foutu Mage Noir ! Son ex en plus, rien que ça ! Et en tant que Gryffondor, il avait combattu contre des Trolls, des Hydres, des Dragons, des Gryffons, des Sirènes, des Kelpies, des Chimères !

Il avait aussi donné une raclée à quelques idiots, -y compris dans cette vie là, Ronald s'en souvenait encore!-, il avait participé à des guerres, versions Moldues et Sorcières, -il n'avait pas trouvé son épée dans une pochette surprise!- et tout un tas d'autre choses encore !

Sauf qu'à l'époque, les balais volant n'existaient pas.

Ni le transplanage.

Ni les portoloins.

Autrefois, quand vous vouliez aller quelque part, vous faisiez comme tout le monde, vous preniez un cheval si vous étiez riche, des bœufs si vous l'étiez un peu moins, et vos petites pattes si vous n'aviez vraiment pas un rond ! Ou si vous étiez bizarre et que vous aimiez marcher au hasard, comme lui. Après tout, si vous ne savez pas ou vous allez, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de l'heure d'arrivée…

Si vous deviez vraiment aller loin, vous pouviez prendre un bateau, mais c'était tout.

Et il fallait vraiment être cinglé pour espérer pouvoir s'approcher d'une Créature Magique, comme un Hippogryphe pour monter sur son dos !

Bref, en ce matin de son premier match, Harry angoissait, et pas qu'un petit peu…

Il arrivait à peine à manger. Il avait beau se dire que tout le monde dans l'équipe, même Dubois, semblait très satisfait de ses performances, il avait beau se répéter qu'il avait ça dans le sang, il n'y avait rien à faire…

Il avait l'estomac noué et peinait à manger un misérable morceau de toast !

Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il se sentait à l'aise sur un balai ! Ça oui ! Voler semblait chez lui aussi instinctif que de lancer des sorts !

Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il était aussi terrifié ? Même Draco, à la table des Serpentard, semblait s'inquiéter…

Ronald, par contre, passait son temps à ricaner. En alternant avec des grognements furieux. Il ne cessait de grommeler dans sa barbe que si l'équipe de Gryffondor perdait le match, ce serait à cause de lui…

Il était cependant trop lâche pour le lui dire en face. Harry savait très bien que Ron avait peur de lui. Il avait beau refuser de croire ce que les journaux avaient pu dire sur lui, il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu se lier avec autant de personnes dans Poudlard, recevoir autant de respect, même de la part des pires professeurs, et tenir sous sa férule sévère autant d'étudiants différents. Ron n'avait vu que l'unique cours hebdomadaire des Gryffondor, les Lions étant toujours les moins assidus, mais les bruits de couloirs lui apprenaient assez pour qu'il sache que les autres maisons avaient droit à deux cours par semaine, auxquels presque tout les élèves de la maison concernée participaient, et dont le niveau magique et théorique était plus élevé. Merlin, on parlait même de cours de duel ou Snape et Malefoy Senior étaient élèves ! Hermione elle-même refusait d'abandonner ses leçons et revenait avec des sorts plein la tête. Ron les apprenait grâce à elle, ce que Harry supervisait de loin avec une certaine tendresse…

Il aurait été un bien piètre professeur si il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'enseigner ! Ses années d'expérience lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait pas deux cas identiques dans une classe. Le schéma général pouvait marcher pour la plupart, mais à des degrés divers, jamais égaux, et surtout, il y avait toujours des personnes avec qui la méthode n'était pas bonne, avec qui il fallait trouver une autre façon d'enseigner. Dans le cas de Ron, il le haïssait trop pour l'accepter comme professeur, il refusait d'apprendre à ses côtés, mais il faisait confiance à Hermione. C'est pourquoi il glissait de temps en temps des conseils à l'oreille de la jeune fille, pour l'aider à faire progresser le jeune homme…

La cloche sonna, au loin, annonçant la demie, et Harry revint à l'instant présent en frissonnant. Il fixa l'unique morceau de toast dans son assiette d'un air rageur. Non, il ne s'était pas volatilisé pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se força à prendre une tasse de thé bien chaud et à respirer…

Ce match de Quidditch le faisait flipper. C'était normal. Bizarre venant de lui, Gryffondor, mais normal venant de Harry, l'adolescent, presque l'enfant, de douze ans, qui n'avait encore jamais participé à un match de Quidditch. Jamais volé devant un autre public que son équipe. Jamais volé dans un cadre compétitif. Et même jamais volé tout court avant le début de l'année précédente ! Bien. Ce match était son prochain adversaire. Son prochain combat. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait avant un combat ? On prend des forces si on le peut ! Stresser au point de s'en rendre malade était idiot : il volait et le faisait bien, Dubois l'en avait assuré. Son père avait été Attrapeur avant lui, et il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais attrapé le Vif d'Or en plus de dix minutes. Il suffisait juste que l'Attrapeur adverse, en l'occurrence, Draco, mette plus longtemps…

Il n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que Draco était son ami et qu'il volait depuis qu'il était enfant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se battait contre un ami après tout, loin de là…

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, beurra son toast et prit une généreuse portion d'œufs brouillés qu'il agrémenta de bacon.

Bien.

Dans deux heures, le match allait commencer !

Il aurait bien aimé parler à Lucius Malefoy, mais Dubois l'attrapa dès qu'il eût fini son déjeuner et l'embarqua avec les autres joueurs de Gryffondor jusqu'aux vestiaires, pour revoir une dernière fois leur stratégie. Finalement, les deux heures qui les séparaient du matcha passèrent bien vite, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry se retrouva sur le terrain, prêt à décoller. Les deux capitaines, Dubois et Marcus Flint, se serrèrent la main en se broyant les doigts, et au coup de sifflet, tout les joueurs décollèrent. Ils se positionnèrent, Harry face à Draco, et Mrs Bibine lança le Souaffle…

Aussitôt, Alicia Spinnet l'attrapa et le jeu commença. Harry s'accorda un sourire. Il avait été stupide de s'inquiéter autant. Il était sur son balai. Il se sentait bien. Il était à sa place. Ici autant que sur la chaire d'un professeur…

Il s'autorisa à admirer un peu le match en dessous de lui, le Vif d'Or n'allait pas apparaître tout de suite. Draco se planta en face de lui.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ce matin…

Harry lui sourit. Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il allait bien, que c'était juste le stress, ce qui ferait qu'à coup sur, Draco le prendrait pour un idiot, mais il n'eût de toute façon pas le temps de répondre : un cognard fonça sur lui ! Il l'évita tellement de justesse qu'il sentit le sifflement d'air dans ses cheveux.

-C'était pas loin ! Lui cria Georges Weasley, l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor.

Georges donna au cognard un puissant coup de batte pour l'envoyer en direction d'un poursuiveur de Serpentard, mais le cognard changea subitement sa direction à mi-course et revint vers Harry comme un missile à tête chercheuse ! Harry changea rapidement d'altitude pour l'éviter et Georges donna un nouveau coup de batte au cognard. Une nouvelle fois, il changea de trajectoire comme un boomerang avec pour objectif évident de frapper Harry en plein visage ! Harry n'eût plus d'autre choix que de bouger et il fonça à l'autre bout du terrain ! Il pouvait entendre le sifflement du cognard derrière lui ! Que se passait-il? Les cognards n'étaient pas censés cibler un joueur en particulier, leur rôle était de s'en prendre à tout le monde ! Quelqu'un avait du l'ensorceler…

Mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi prendre Harry pour cible ?

De toute évidence, les problèmes de Harry avec le cognard étaient flagrants, car Fred Weasley, l'autre batteur de Gryffondor, attendait Harry et son cognard de pied ferme à l'autre bout du terrain. Lui aussi donna à la balle folle un puissant coup de batte…

-C'est bon ! Cria-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Mais comme si il était magnétiquement attiré par Harry, le cognard revint à la charge. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Harry se mit à zigzaguer entre les joueurs. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre ses lunettes, Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas fait corriger sa vue ? Il n'y voyait rien ! Soudain, il entendit la voix de Lee Jordan, le commentateur et ami des jumeaux, qui annonçait :

-Serpentard mène, soixante points à zéro !

Harry grimaça. Si il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce cognard, ils allaient perdre le match. Et il allait peut être mourir. Aussi.

Il continuait de zigzaguer au hasard, évitant les joueurs alliés ou adverses à la dernière minute tant sa vue était mauvaise. Il entendait toujours le cognard derrière lui. Il descendit en altitude, sachant que le cognard le suivrait et que le match se poursuivrait plus haut. Une fois sûr qu'il ne risquerait pas de rentrer dans quelqu'un, il fila vers l'autre bout du terrain, forçant le cognard à le suivre en ligne droite. Sachant qu'il lui restait encore une petite centaine de mètres à parcourir, Harry ralentit, laissant le cognard se rapprocher. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez près, Harry jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et marmonna entre ses dents le contre-sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Il avait un match à jouer et un foutu Vif d'Or à attraper. Il apprécierait de le faire en sécurité…

Pourtant, rien ne sembla changer. Harry accéléra juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre le cognard en plein visage. Son sortilège le plus puissant n'avait rien changé, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas manqué sa cible. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il ne s'agissait pas de Magie Sorcière. Foutu Elfe ! Il remonta à l'altitude du match. Il allait devoir faire avec le cognard…

Aussitôt qu'il fut remonté, Fred et Georges l'encerclèrent pour le sécuriser.

-Quelqu'un à trafiqué ce cognard ! Cria Fred en lui donnant un coup de batte.

-On a besoin d'un temps mort ! Renchérit Georges, en essayant de faire signe à Dubois.

-NON ! Hurla Harry. Laissez-moi faire, je me débrouille ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer sur moi, les autres ont besoin de vous !

En effet, l'autre cognard venait de foncer dans le ventre de Angelina Johnson, qui avait lâché le Souaffle au moment de marquer…

-Ne soit pas idiot ! Reprit Fred. Ce cognard va te tuer !

-Je vous ai dit que je me débrouillais ! Répondit Harry. Plus vite j'attraperais le Vif d'Or et plus vite le match sera terminé. C'est le seul moyen pour que le cognard me lâche ! Mais je ne peux pas repérer le Vif si vous êtes toujours autour de moi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère !

Fred et Georges lui lancèrent un regard anxieux, mais finirent par l'écouter. Ils décrochèrent et rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers, pendant que Harry continuait à virevolter dans tous les sens. Il monta de plus en plus haut, descendant en piqué, spiralant, zigzaguant, roulant. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et à cause de ses manœuvres idiotes, Harry avait légèrement le vertige… De mieux en mieux, décidément !

Alors qu'il évitait une nouvelle fois le cognard, Harry entendit les rires de la foule. Évidemment, ses looping devaient amuser la galerie ! Bah, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on riait de lui. Et sans doute pas la dernière non plus ! Son meilleur avantage était que le cognard était lourd : il ne pouvait changer de direction aussi vite que lui. Il fila à travers la pluie jusqu'aux buts de Gryffondor, ou Adrian Pucey, de Serpentard, essayait de marquer face à Dubois. Un sifflement dans ses oreilles lui indiqua que le cognard venait de le manquer à nouveau. Merlin ! Il pleuvait tellement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu !

-Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce cognard ?

La voix de Draco sortit du brouillard et le fit sursauter si fort qu'il craignit un instant de tomber de son balai. La situation aurait été tellement stupide : Draco aurait réussi là ou le cognard essayait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures ! Il essaya d'adresser un sourire rassurant à Draco, ignorant totalement si il le verrait, lorsque soudain, un éclat doré attira son attention : le Vif d'Or, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille gauche de Draco, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu !

Il se força à ne pas accélérer, allant vers Draco comme pour lui parler…

WHAM ! Harry aurait, de toute évidence, du accélérer. Le cognard l'avait frappé au coude, et il reconnu sans difficulté la sensation horrible des os qui se brisent. Il entendit vaguement Draco qui poussait un cri horrifié alors que, aveuglé par la douleur, il se sentait glisser de son balai. Il réussi de justesse à rester en selle, toute sa force dans l'unique genou qui le maintenait en position, son bras cassé pendant inutilement à son côté.

Il réussit fort heureusement à balancer son poids, et à retrouver une assise correcte. Mais le cognard revenait déjà. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : foncer vers Draco !

Harry relégua la douleur au second plan dans son esprit. Après tout, il avait connu largement pire, et dans ses deux vies. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de son ami, mais il en allait malheureusement de sa vie ! Il donna toute la puissance de son balai et fonça vers Draco. Harry vit les yeux de son ami se remplir de terreur alors qu'il croyait qu'il l'attaquait. Draco poussa un genre de couinement en l'évitant au dernier moment. Harry retira alors sa main valide du manche de son balai, il la tendit loin devant lui…

Et il sentit ses doigts qui se refermaient sur le Vif d'Or !

Mais il ne tenait plus son balai qu'avec les jambes !

Foutu corps de gamin ! Il n'avait pas un seul muscle ! Il avait passé tellement de temps dans son coffre cet été qu'il ne s'était pas du tout entraîné ! Et il était loin d'avoir terminé ! Mais bordel, vivement la puberté, il en avait marre d'être aussi gringalet !

Contractant ses abdominaux et ses cuisses autant que possible, Harry se débrouilla pour que son balai change de trajectoire et fonça vers le sol, le plus vite possible. Il atterrit lourdement dans la boue, à peine conscient des hurlements de joie qui s'élevaient depuis les tribunes ! Déjà, les élèves envahissaient le terrain, mais alors que Harry regardait son bras, tordu dans un angle étrange, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : ne pas s'évanouir. Et il remercia d'ailleurs Merlin du fond du cœur de s'être botté les fesses pour manger quelque chose ce matin : même si il avait maintenant envie de vomir, au moins il avait réussi à atterrir…

Alors que les élèves de Gryffondor ne souhaitaient rien de plus que d'étreindre Harry le plus fort possible pour fêter sa victoire, ils en furent bizarrement empêchés par les deux équipes qui venaient d'atterrir. Harry était blessé, il devait aller à l'infirmerie.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Je vais m'en occuper ! Cria une voie horriblement désagréable, alors que la foule s'ouvrait sur le passage de quelqu'un, baguette à la main.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry sortit sa baguette, -celle de Gryffondor. Pas la sienne-, et la pointa sur la gorge de Lockhart.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Gronda Harry d'une voix mortellement froide.

-Harry… Commença le professeur, d'un ton incertain. Je peux t'aider, tu sais ?

-La seule façon dont vous pourriez m'aider actuellement serait en disparaissant de mon champ de vision, est ce bien clair !? Demanda Harry d'un air menaçant. Quitte à ce que vous serviez à quelque chose, pourquoi ne désensorcelleriez vous pas le cognard qui depuis tout à l'heure essaie de m'avoir ? Faites attention, il arrive…

Lockhart se retourna brusquement. Mais Harry s'était moqué de lui, le cognard n'était pas là. Où était-il, d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas spécialement le savoir, mais de toute façon, cela lui importait peu : les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Lockhart s'était retourné avaient été suffisantes pour qu'il pointe sa baguette sur son bras et murmure un sortilège de guérison. Harry frotta son bras reconstitué d'un air soulagé. Il allait probablement devoir aller à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout s'était bien replacé, mais au moins, il n'avait plus mal…

Et puis il entendit un sifflement caractéristique…

-A TERRE ! Cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers le ciel.

Le voyant prêt à jeter un sort, tout le monde se jeta sur le sol boueux. Harry visa le cognard et murmura un sort. Le cognard explosa en milliers de petits morceaux, qui s'évaporèrent en touchant le sol…

Le danger passé, les étudiants se relevèrent, d'abord mécontents de se voir couverts de boue, et puis ils se rappelèrent que le match était fini, que Gryffondor avait gagné, et ils se mirent à rire. Dubois, tout sourire, attira Harry dans une étreinte virile, pendant que Draco se faisait enguirlander par Marcus Flint, mais pas trop fort non plus. Après tout, le Serpentard ne pouvait que saluer, à contre cœur, la performance de Harry. Mrs Bibine, ayant fini de récupérer les balles, apparut, confuse.

-Potter, enfin, mais que s'est-il passé avec ce cognard ?

-Il était ensorcelé, de toute évidence, répondit Snape, lui aussi descendu sur le terrain avec McGonagall, d'une voix froide. Reste à savoir par qui…

Il avait peut être une réputation à préserver, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son pupille…

-Pas par un sorcier, c'est une certitude, répondit Harry. J'ai essayé de lancer au cognard un contre-sort, le plus puissant que je connaissais, mais il n'a pas fonctionné…

-Ah ! Enfin, Harry, cela arrive à tout le monde de manquer un sortilège ! S'exclama Lockhart d'un ton joyeux.

-Pas à moi, répondit Harry d'un ton glacial. Mais à vous, cela vous arrive souvent je crois ! La dernière fois, il était question de lutins…

Lockhart déglutit. Depuis le premier cours, Harry ne cessait de lui rappeler son échec…

Harry fit craquer son cou douloureux. Morgane ! Maintenant que le match était fini et qu'il ne bougeait plus, il prenait conscience de la pluie qui imbibait ses vêtements. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et frigorifié… De toute façon, Severus avait compris, McGonagall aussi. Il pouvait sans problème s'en aller.

-Je vais allez prendre ma douche, annonça-t-il à l'intention des autres joueurs de Gryffondor, qui écoutaient sa conversation avec les professeurs en se retenant de sauter sur place. Harry s'excusa auprès de Draco de lui avoir fait peur. Le dragon arborait une moue boudeuse, mais d'un autre côté, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir. Il se demandait juste ce que signifiait cette histoire de cognard, comme tout le monde, mais Harry ne semblait pas disposé à en parler…

Après une demie-heure passée à délasser ses muscles endoloris sous une douche bien chaude, il se rendit à l'infirmerie, ou il se fit houspiller par Mrs Pomfrey lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'il avait ressoudé ses os lui-même. Il grommela dans sa barbe que c'était lui ou Lockhart et l'infirmière se mit à ronchonner en sourdine. Le professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal avait fait des ravages sur un première année, qui avait du passer près d'une semaine à l'infirmerie contre quelques heures en temps normal. En plus, le sort avait parfaitement fonctionné, et les os avaient été replacés avant d'être ressoudés. Mrs Pomfrey s'en trouva assez impressionnée…

Après le repas de midi, la fête de victoire se prolongea dans la salle commune des Gryffondor presque jusqu'au soir. Harry sourit. Dire que ce n'était que le premier match de la saison ! Qu'est ce que ça allait être si ils gagnaient la coupe !

Mais Harry se sentit rapidement lassé du bruit étourdissant qui régnait dans la salle commune. Les jumeaux avaient réussi il ne savait comment à se procurer de la bièraubeurre, et il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé assez de chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, fondants du chaudron, Malice Réglisse, fizwibiz, couinesouris en sucres, ballongommes, gnomes aux poivre et suçacides pour le reste de sa vie ! Il décida qu'il était temps de rendre une petite visite à Lucius Malefoy…

Pas sur que l'homme apprécie de le voir aussi vite après la défaite de son fils, cela dit…


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà enfin les réponses à vos questions... En partie! :D Bonne lecture! :)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** ? c'est bizarre, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir répondu? Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, j'espère que ça va continuer! :)

**astaroth671:** Vraiment? Super! Merci, c'est gentil, j'espère que ça va continuer, à bientôt! :)

**Lilaschupa:** Je suis contente que le premier volume t'ai plu! Merci, c'est gentil, et je publie tous les vendredi :)

* * *

Pourtant, si l'aristocrate blond l'accueilli bien avec un grimace, elle sembla sans rapport avec le Quidditch…

-Monsieur Potter, je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par me rendre visite, dit Lucius en lui ouvrant sa porte.

Harry laissa Lucius l'introduire dans son bureau et accepta la tasse de thé qu'il lui proposa. L'homme était évidemment stressé et jouer les hôtes parfaits lui permettait de garder le contrôle de la situation, constata Harry avec un sourire. C'est pourquoi il laissa faire, et attendit que le blond ait les mains occupées par sa propre tasse, qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts sans la boire…

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici, Monsieur Potter ?

-Je croyais que vous vous en doutiez, Lord Malefoy…

Lucius grimaça de nouveau. Harry aimait bien l'asticoter…

-Disons qu'étant donné vos dernières… Hypothèses… Au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets, je m'attendais à recevoir votre visite…

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et prit une gorgée d'Earl grey.

-Il nous est donc inutile de tourner autour du pot. J'ai effectivement senti, chez Fleury & Bott, la présence de Magie Noire lorsque vous avez rendu son livre à Ginny Weasley. Que lui avez-vous donné ?

-…Un journal, ce n'est qu'un journal…

A ce stade, il était déjà inutile de nier…

-Quel genre de journal ?

-Un journal intime.

Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique. Voilà qui ne ressemblait guère à Salazar. Enfin, il supposait que son Héritier avait du se sentir bien seul, Né-de-Moldu et Sang-Mêlé au milieu des Serpentard…

-Ayant appartenu à qui ?

Lucius Malefoy prit une gorgée de son thé, mal à l'aise.

-Je pense que vous le savez…

Harry sourit.

-Je vais reformuler ma question alors, pourquoi vous en être débarrassé ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Lucius grimaça.

-Le ministère semble avoir décidé de perquisitionner le domicile de plusieurs grandes familles de Sang-Purs, sous des prétextes fallacieux, certes, mais éviter ces perquisitions sans être soupçonné de Magie Noire est difficile…

Harry chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Ah, oui, Draco m'en a parlé. Est ce que la cache sous votre salle de réception à été suffisante ?

Lucius Malefoy se figea. Décidément, son fils était trop bavard…

-Certes…

-Mais ce journal vous faisait peur…

-…En quelque sorte…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Lui ai lancé de nombreux sortilèges… J'ai essayé de l'étudier, pendant des années… Sans y arriver… Mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il transpire la Magie Noire. Je me suis dit que les Aurors, même avec leurs misérables sorts de détection, auraient pu tomber dessus…

-Vous avez alors décidé de vous en débarrasser. Une autre question alors, pourquoi Ginny Weasley ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donné ?

-Les Weasley… Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai rien contre eux. Nous ne partageons pas les mêmes opinions, voilà tout. Et nous n'avons pas la même fierté d'être des Sorciers. Mais je trouve certains de leurs enfants insupportables… J'ai plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de croiser cette gamine et sa mère, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette Ginny Weasley est une diva de la pire espèce…

Harry laissa un coin de sa bouche se relever dans un demi-sourire.

-J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, en effet. Cependant, confier à cette enfant un artefact de Magie Noire, si puissant que même vous n'avez aucune idée de ses pouvoirs, me semble être un acte aussi mesquin que dangereux ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir confié ce journal ?

Lucius Malefoy serra la mâchoire et ne répondit pas.

-Lord Malefoy ? Interrogea Harry.

-Je… Ne savais pas ce que Draco avait pu vous dire sur moi…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Vous ignoriez si j'étais au courant de votre condition d'ancien Mangemort ?

-Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez une mauvaise opinion de moi, comme le font tous les autres…

-Lord Malefoy, je ne considère pas qu'il y ai de Magie Blanche ou Noire, simplement de bons ou de mauvais utilisateurs… Salazar, en tant que Voldemort, en a effectivement été un très mauvais, et dans une moindre mesure, vous aussi, c'est vrai… Cependant, il a été établi que Salazar ne pouvait être tenu comme seul responsable de ses actes, quant à ses suivants, je conçois aisément l'attrait que peuvent présenter les Ténèbres… Je me fiche de votre passé, Lord Malefoy, tant que vous êtes prêt à évoluer avec celui qui fut votre Maître et que vous ne refaites pas les mêmes erreurs…

-…Comptez sur moi…

-Quand vous a-t-il confié ce journal exactement ?

-Au plus fort de son pouvoir. Peu de temps avant…

-Le meurtre de mes parents. Bien, vous a-t-il confié d'autres choses ?

-A moi, non. Mais je sais qu'il a donné quelque chose de même importance à ma belle-sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange…

Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Normalement, pour le rituel de reconstitution de l'âme auquel il pensait, Salazar et lui n'avaient pas besoin de posséder les objets, mais après tout, on ne savait jamais…

-Où est-elle actuellement ?

Lucius se redressa, surpris.

-Et bien, à Azkaban, comme les autres…

-Azkaban ?

-C'est notre prison. Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas encore créée à votre époque. Je suis surpris que vous n'en ayez pas entendu parler…

-Pourquoi ? Y-a-t-il des choses que je devrais savoir sur cette prison ?

-Elle est gardée par des Détraqueurs.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Des Détraqueurs ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Une nouvelle fois, Lucius sembla surpris.

-Ce sont des Créatures Magiques. Personne ne sait d'où elles viennent, cela dit. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des émotions positives. Lors de certaines condamnations, le prévenu doit être « embrassé » par le Détraqueur, ce qui signifie qu'il va se nourrir de son âme…

Harry pâlit.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Des Créatures longilignes et enveloppées dans de grandes capes noires ? Avec une peau grisâtre ?

-C'est ça, confirma Lucius.

Harry se figea, abasourdi.

-Les sorciers sont fous ! Je connais bien ces Créatures, mais à l'époque, nous les appelions simplement des « Damnés » ! Ce sont des âmes, Lord Malefoy, littéralement ! Des âmes qui ont tant péché au court de leur vie que la Mort elle même les refuse, et que la Vie n'en veut plus ! Ils sont condamnés à revivre leurs fautes, à traîner leur peine, encore et encore et encore et ont fini par développer un appétit vorace pour les joies des vivants ! Ces joies qu'il n'éprouvent plus et ne pourront sans doute plus jamais éprouver… Nous avons toujours espéré qu'un jour, la Magie leur pardonnerai et les rappellerai, mais si leur nombre est devenu suffisant pour garder des prisonniers, c'est qu'il n'a fait que croître… Nous avons du trouver un moyen de les chasser lorsqu'ils ont été attirés par la sérénité et la paix qui régnaient à Poudlard…

-C'est vous qui avez inventé le sortilège du Patronus !? S'exclama Lucius, ébahi.

-Nous quatre, oui. Rowena et Salazar ont mit au point la théorie, Helga à trouvé le nom, et j'ai effectivement été le premier à le pratiquer… A l'époque, mon Patronus était un lion, je me demande si il a changé…

-Impressionnant… Murmura Lucius, époustouflé.

-Pour en revenir à votre belle-sœur, si elle est en prison, ou peut-elle avoir caché l'objet que Voldemort lui a confié ? Peut être dans son coffre, à Gringotts ?

Lucius se tendit un instant. Il espérait juste que le garçon, tout Gryffondor qu'il soit, n'aurait pas l'idée de commettre un vol…

-Probablement.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, puis il se retourna vers Lucius.

-Et Severus, lui avez-vous parlé de tout ça hier soir ?

-Non, nous avons effectivement parlé de l'attaque, mais il n'a jamais su que le Lord m'avait confié quelque chose…

-L'avouer vous aurait accusé. Je vous remercie Monsieur Malefoy, je crois avoir toutes les informations que je cherchais…

-Si je peux vous être utile…

-Pour l'instant, non. Je crains que nous n'ayons d'autre choix que d'attendre que Ginny ne commette une autre attaque. Je dois avouer que le choix de sa première victime m'intrigue…

-Rusard est un cracmol, expliqua Lucius.

Harry se retourna vers lui, surpris.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est né Sans-Pouvoirs dans une famille de Sorciers ? Effectivement, cela correspond à la façon de penser de « l'Héritier de Serpentard » tel qu'on se l'imagine… Cependant, je persiste à penser que si Salazar avait voulu tuer ce chat, il l'aurait fait. Et d'ailleurs, quel intérêt y aurait-il trouvé ? Je pense qu'il fait ça pour attirer mon attention… Enfin, nous verrons. Au revoir, Lord Malefoy…

-Au plaisir, Monsieur Potter. J'espère simplement que notre prochaine conversation aura un sujet moins grave…

Harry le salua et sortit. Bien. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine attaque…

C'est ce qu'il se disait encore en se couchant. Il ne pensait pas que sa nuit serait si courte. Il fut réveillé brutalement par quelqu'un le secouant. Alerte en un instant, il saisit vivement sa baguette sous son oreiller et la pointa sur son agresseur, prêt à lui jeter un sort !

Et puis il reconnu ces deux énormes yeux verts, ronds comme des balles de tennis.

-Dobby!? S'exclama-t-il.

Perché sur son ventre, l'Elfe et ses gros yeux globuleux dévisageaient Harry dans les ténèbres. Une larme solitaire roula la long de son grand nez pointu.

-Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor est revenu à l'école, chuchota-t-il d'un air misérable. Dobby avait prévenu Harry Potter. Ah Monsieur, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écouté Dobby ? Pourquoi est ce que Monsieur Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor n'est pas retourné au Chaudron Baveur quand il a manqué le train ?

-Je me doutais bien que c'était toi qui avait fermé la barrière, répondit Harry d'un air sombre. Tant qu'on y est, on peut reparler de ton foutu cognard d'aujourd'hui ? Tu m'explique pourquoi tu as essayé de me tuer ? Grinça-t-il.

La lèvre inférieure de Dobby se mit subitement à trembler alors que l'Elfe répondait d'un ton larmoyant.

-Pas vous tuer Monsieur, jamais vous tuer ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air choqué.

Harry se félicita d'avoir placé des sorts de silence tout autour de son lit. Une habitude qu'il avait prise et qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à supporter les ronflements de Ron…

-Dobby veut sauver la vie de Harry Potter ! Mieux gravement blessé au Chaudron Baveur que ici Monsieur !

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ton Maître a donné à une élève de ma maison un objet que lui avait confié Voldemort ?

Dobby couina de terreur.

-Je sais qui est ton Maître, Dobby, tu es l'Elfe-de-Maison des Malefoy ! Oh, ne crains rien, je ne leur ai jamais parlé de toi, mais j'ai parlé à ton Maître de l'objet en question ! Je sais de quoi il s'agit, et je sais comment m'en occuper ! Toi qui passe ton temps à m'appeler Gryffondor, comment peux-tu douter à ce point de mes capacités ?

-Mais si la Chambre des Secrets est ouverte de nouveau…

Harry l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se punir pour avoir révélé un secret.

-Je sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, je sais aussi ce qui risque de se produire, Dobby ! Je ne suis pas si stupide ! Je sais également qui possède le journal de Tom Riddle actuellement, tout comme je sais que je ne peux m'en emparer maintenant ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas le bon moment ! Pour l'instant, ni les professeurs, ni moi-même, ne pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, donc nous ne pouvons qu'attendre !

Dobby baissa les yeux en tordant ses doigts couverts de bandages.

-Dobby s'excuse Monsieur. Dobby sait que vous êtes puissant. Dobby veut juste vous protéger Monsieur ! Nous, les Elfes-de-Maison étions traités comme de la vermine avant votre victoire sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Oh, bien sûr, Dobby est toujours traité comme de la vermine, Monsieur, mais Dobby à juste peur…

Harry se radoucit.

-Je sais, Dobby, mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi… J'aimerais rencontrer Tom, donc je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre d'autres attaques. Tôt ou tard, il emmènera l'élève qu'il possède dans la Chambre pour lui prendre sa force vitale, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je pourrais lui parler… Mais l'élève ne craint rien, Salazar fait ça pour attirer mon attention, rien de plus…

Si il était honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaissait que ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Vraiment une hypothèse. Il avait, certes, pu converser un peu avec Voldemort l'année dernière, et le Mage Noir avait semblé perplexe quant au livre d'AEvan, mais rien ne lui disait qu'il se souvenait vraiment…

Harry espérait du fond du cœur qu'il ne soit pas aveuglé par ses sentiments. Si des élèves, ses élèves, mourraient à cause de sa négligence, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'y survivrait pas. Mais là encore, le seul moyen de le vérifier était de rencontrer Tom Riddle. Et donc de le laisser suffisamment pomper l'énergie vitale de Ginny Weasley, -car il ne doutait que c'était ce qu'il se passait-, pour l'emmener dans la Chambre…

Il espérait juste qu'il ne se trompait pas. Autrement, il aurait au moins un cadavre et surtout, un Mage Noir, sur les bras…

Dobby hocha la tête d'un air malheureux en couinant.

-Monsieur Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor semble si décidé… Dobby aimerait vraiment le protéger… Mais Monsieur Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor est plus puissant que Dobby… Dobby espère juste que Monsieur Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor ne fait pas une erreur… Dobby espère juste que tout va bien se passer…

A ce moment là, ils entendirent des pas.

-Dobby doit partir ! S'exclama le petit Elfe d'un air apeuré.

Et dans un claquement de doigts, il disparut. Curieux, Harry fit semblant de dormir. Tous ses camarades de dortoirs étaient là, alors qui pouvait bien monter les voir à cette heure de la nuit ? L'instant d'après, il reconnu avec stupéfaction la silhouette longiligne de McGonagall, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre écossaise. Il ne fit même pas semblant de dormir lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers son lit. Le voyant se redresser, elle s'arrêta. Poudlard était agité. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas prêté attention plus tôt ?

-Il y a eût une autre attaque, l'informa McGonagall d'un ton grave.


	12. Chapter 12

Il suivit McGonagall jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou l'attendaient Mrs Pomfrey, Snape, Lucius, Lockhart et Rusard…

-Gilderoy l'a trouvé alors qu'il descendait aux cuisines pour avoir une tasse de chocolat…

Harry lança un vague regard à Lockhart, qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop fier, comme si il attendait des félicitations. Il l'ignora.

Sur le lit devant lui se trouvait Colin Creevey, figé, froid comme la glace et pâle comme la mort, son appareil photo dans les mains et placé devant son œil. Même après que Harry l'ai ensorcelé, il avait continué à l'emmener partout avec lui. Et il s'obstinait à l'utiliser, il le faisait juste moins souvent. Harry n'était pas si méchant. L'appareil prenait la photo, mais il ne supportait pas les flashs incessants. Le fait que Colin se les prenne dans la figure avait freiné sa propension à photographier tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne capturait que les choses qu'il jugeaient réellement importantes maintenant…

-Il l'a vu à travers son appareil, commenta Harry.

-C'est ce que nous pensions, répondit McGonagall.

-Je me demande si il a réussi à prendre une photo du Basilic, commenta l'infirmière.

Harry prit l'appareil photo des mains de Creevey et l'ouvrit. Un nuage de fumée s'en échappa et une horrible odeur de plastic brûlé se répandit dans l'air.

-Probablement, répondit Harry. Mais la pellicule à fondu…

-Il semblerait que la Chambre des Secrets ait donc bel et bien été ouverte… Renchérit Snape.

Harry hocha la tête.

-En effet. Si Miss Teigne aurait pu être ensorcelée par un -certes, puissant- idiot qui voulait faire parler la Légende, maintenant, le doute n'est plus permis. Mais cette fois encore, la victime est vivante. Pétrifiée, mais vivante, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Rusard.

Il savait que le pauvre homme faisait le guet, toute la journée, assis sur une chaise, dans le couloir ou son pauvre chat avait été agressé. Il lui faisait de la peine…

Harry frissonna.

-Je vous dois d'être honnête. Je pense que l'élève possédé est en danger, je pense qu'il est en train de perdre son énergie vitale… La suite logique voudrait que l'élève soit tué, tandis que Voldemort pourrait revenir…

McGonagall poussa un petit cri. Miss Pomfrey sursauta. Snape resta impassible, et Rusard pâlit, tandis que Lockhart essayait de se faire oublier…

-Nous ne pouvons laisser cela arriver ! S'exclama McGonagall.

-En effet, répondit Harry. Cependant, je persiste à penser que cela fait deux fois déjà que Voldemort « manque son coup ». Admettez-le, il est curieux que sur les deux victimes, aucune ne soit morte ! Pourquoi faire en sorte que l'élève lâche le Basilic sur ses cibles, lorsqu'il est évident que toutes les conditions ne sont pas réunies pour les tuer ? Creevey, passe encore : il aurait très bien pu avoir assez peur pour oublier son appareil, mais pour Miss Teigne ? Elle marchait dans l'eau, elle est la chatte du concierge, entraînée pour détecter les anomalies, et de plus, un chat à les yeux très proches du sol, et les animaux sentent le danger. Sans compter que l'élève possédé aurait pu se douter que Miss Teigne ne regarderait pas forcément le Basilic dans les yeux car, excusez-moi, mais vous devez bien comprendre que si il dort dans la Chambre depuis plus ou moins un millénaire, il doit faire quelques dizaines de mètres de longs et avoir également une certaine hauteur…

-Merlin nous vienne en aide ! S'exclama McGonagall.

-Et là encore, croyez-bien que je m'en veux de poser cette question, mais pourquoi Miss Teigne, et non pas Rusard lui-même ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le concierge.

Même dans l'obscurité, il le vit distinctement déglutir…

-Ou voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Snape.

-Je pense, encore une fois, que Salazar essaye de communiquer avec moi. Cela veut dire qu'il va posséder cet élève longtemps, multiplier les attaques, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai assez de forces pour attirer l'élève dans la Chambre, pour me pousser à y pénétrer, et enfin le rencontrer…

-Et vous voulez que nous laissions cela arriver… Conclut Snape.

Harry hocha la tête.

-En effet. Je suis conscient de ce que je vous demande, mais j'aimerais que nous laissions les choses se faire. J'aimerais parler à Salazar. Il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça si ce n'était pas son souhait. Si il ne voulait pas me rencontrer _physiquement_. Autrement, il aurait agi pour tuer, ou bien il lui aurait suffit d'ordonner à l'élève de me donner le Horcruxe…

-Vous voulez que nous prenions le risque de perdre un élève et de voir revenir un Mage Noir !? S'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

Harry grimaça.

-Oui. Je suis conscient que je vous demande quelque chose d'horrible, mais oui…

-Et je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour faire cela ? Interrogea Snape. Car nous ne pouvons décemment pas prendre ce risque simplement pour que vous conversiez avec votre âme sœur…

Harry baissa les yeux, la mort dans l'âme.

-J'ai une autre raison de vouloir voir Salazar. J'ignore si elle est bonne, mais dans tous les cas, elle est simple : si il est toujours maléfique, je devrais le tuer. Cela me tuera moi-même sans aucun doute, mais je me mettrai alors en quête des Horcruxes pour les détruire, et je mettrai ainsi définitivement fin à notre existence à tous deux : aucun de nous n'a eu de descendant, -du moins, je ne crois pas qu'il en ai eu-*, la Magie ne pourra donc pas nous ramener, puisqu'elle n'aura pas perpétué notre lignée… Et il est évident que je ne survivrai pas, si je dois le tuer une seconde fois…

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Colin.

-Vous êtes prêt à faire ça… Murmura finalement Lucius Malefoy.

Harry leva les bras au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance et se retint de hurler de dépit.

-Que puis-je faire d'autre ? C'est à cause de moi si Salazar est mort en premier lieu ! C'est à cause de moi si il a attendu si longtemps avant de se réincarner ! C'est à cause de moi qu'il a dut se tourner vers la Magie Noire pour survivre et m'attendre ! Le Monde Sorcier paye le prix de MES erreurs ! La moins que je puisse faire, c'est de les réparer ! Et tant pis si je dois pleurer sur ma bêtise au Purgatoire pour l'éternité…

Après cette tirade, plus personne n'osa discuter. Tout le monde se retira progressivement dans sa chambre. Harry pressa brièvement le poing serré de Colin en murmurant un « désolé », avant de s'en aller et de retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de l'attaque s'était déjà répandue comme une traînée de poudre ! Harry soupçonnait Lockhart d'y être pour quelque chose, mais même sans cela, les portraits auraient donné le même résultat.

Harry soupira en voyant Ginny Weasley, blanche comme un linge, qui peinait à manger au petit déjeuner. Il savait que la jeune fille avait pleuré après l'attaque de Miss Teigne. Percy avait attribué cela au fait que sa sœur adorait les animaux. Et depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle attaque, les jumeaux ne cessaient de se cacher derrière les armures pour lui faire peur, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Percy les menaça d'écrire à leur mère, parce que Ginny faisait des cauchemars…

Un marché noir d'amulette sembla se développer à Poudlard. Les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus, en particulier, semblaient terrifiés. Même Neville, bien que Sang-Pur, se laissa attraper. Tout le monde savait qu'il était presque Cracmol, disait-il. Harry le frappa à l'arrière de la tête en entendant ça. Depuis l'année dernière, la garçon avait fait des progrès phénoménaux, et le pire était qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte…

De toute façon, Harry voyait cette histoire de trafic d'un très mauvais œil. Il eût tôt fait d'y mettre fin, en faisant une petite visite à la salle commune des Serpentard. Qui de mieux pour exploiter la peur des Sang-Mêlés que des Sang-Purs ? Il les prévint que si ils continuaient, Poudlard remplaceraient leurs lits confortables en paillasses comme celles sur lesquelles leurs acheteurs devraient probablement dormir si ils continuaient à les ruiner. Car il était évident que les Serpentard vendaient leurs produits à prix d'or, à des gens qui ne disposaient parfois que d'une bourse d'étude. Bizarrement, le trafic s'arrêta rapidement après ça, et Harry chargea les tableaux de le prévenir en cas de problèmes…

*Oui, je sais, Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit nous a donné plus de précisions sur ce sujet… Et bien tant pis, na ! C'est ma fic, j'fais c'que j'veux ! Et puis de toute façon, si on se base sur l'âge de Delphini, Voldy l'a eue sous sa forme de serpent dégueulasse, donc c'est la deuxième guerre… Bellatrix est vraiment une tarée !


	13. Chapter 13

Petit à petit, l'histoire avance, Harry ne va pas tarder à retrouver son chéri... Plus ou moins! ;) Je me suis levée de bonne humeur (même si je suis complètement claquée!) alors je poste en avance, j'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont, à bientôt! :)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Noname:** Oui mais en vrai il à (théoriquement) quand même une gosse! Merci, c'est gentil, à bientôt j'espère! :)

**Mamy 83:** N'est ce pas? Merci, c'est gentil. Et pour la réponse à ta question, oui, mais non ;) A vendredi du coup! :D

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Harry entra dans le hall pour voir tout un groupe de personnes rassemblées devant le panneau d'affichage. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que dès le soir même débuterait un club de duel. Il ignorait qui enseignerait, mais il espéra que ce ne serait pas Lockhart. Au cas où, il s'inscrivit, histoire de limiter les idioties que le professeur de DCFM pourrait apprendre à SES élèves…

Après le dîner, tout le monde se rassembla dans la grande salle, ou une estrade allongée avait remplacé les cinq grandes tables. Harry retint de justesse un gémissement de dépit en voyant qui se trouvait sur la scène. Lockhart évidemment ! Et Snape, bizarrement. Harry eût un sourire. Finalement, si Lockhart se faisait botter les fesses, ça allait pouvoir être marrant…

Lockhart fit un grand geste pour avoir le silence et commença son petit spectacle.

-Approchez, approchez ! Est ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est ce que tout le monde m'entend ? Excellent ! Maintenant, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, le professeur McGonagall m'a donné l'autorisation de commencer ce petit Club de Duel, pour vous entraîner au cas ou vous devriez vous défendre, ce que j'ai moi-même fait un nombre incalculable de fois… Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie à mes livres ! Laissez-moi vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Snape ! Dit-il avec un sourire étincelant. Il m'a dit qu'il s'y connaissait un peu en duels et à sportivement accepté de m'aider à vous faire une petite démonstration avant que nous commencions ! Maintenant, qu'aucun de vous ne s'inquiète, je vous rendrai votre professeur de potions intact !

Snape fusillait Lockhart du regard. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Lockhart ne le regardait pas. De là où était Harry, il était facile de voir que leur professeur de DCFM était mort de trouille. Mais pourtant, il tenait bon ! Il s'accrochait fermement à un scénario qu'il semblait avoir préparé minutieusement, mais dans quel but, Harry l'ignorait. Peu importe la façon dont il tournait les choses, il ne voyait pas cet idiot capable d'autre chose que de se ridiculiser face à Snape. Dès l'année dernière, l'homme, ainsi que Lucius Malefoy, s'étaient comptés parmi ses meilleurs adversaires…

Lockhart et Snape se firent face et se saluèrent, Lockhart avec force moulinets de bras, tandis que Snape se contentait d'un hochement de tête irrité. Puis ils brandirent leurs baguettes comme des épées face à eux.

-Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position réglementaire de combat ! Expliqua Lockhart. Après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, nous lancerons nos premiers sorts, sans aucune intention de tuer, évidemment…

A ces mots, Lockhart lança un bref regard incertain à son adversaire.

-Je ne parierai pas la dessus, ricana Harry en regardant Snape.

-Un, deux, trois !

Ils brandirent tous les deux leur baguette à hauteur d'épaule, Snape criant « Expelliarmus ! », alors que Lockhart en était encore à faire des moulinets inutiles. Il y eu un flash de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut éjecté hors de la scène, il alla s'écraser contre le mur et glissa sur le sol, sous les ricanements des élèves. Ce type était un bon à rien !

Lockhart se remit sur ses pieds, légèrement incertain. Son chapeau pointu était de travers sur ses cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait perdu un peu d'entrain…

-Ce que vous avez vu, dit-il en remontant sur la plate-forme, était un Sort de Désarmement ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai perdu ma baguette, -ah, merci Mademoiselle Brown-, dit-il à la jeune Pouffsouffle qui la lui tendait. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ce sort, professeur Snape, mais si vous ne m'en voulez pas de dire cela, votre intention était évidente, il aurait été trop facile pour moi de vous arrêter! Cependant, je me suis dit que ce serait instructif de les laisser voir…

A ce stade là, Harry en avait déjà marre…

-C'est faux ! Cria-t-il. Vous n'aviez absolument pas prévu le sortilège du professeur Snape, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous étiez encore en train de faire des mouvements inutiles au moment ou il vous l'a lancé ! Lors d'un duel, qu'il soit amical ou pour votre vie, votre adversaire n'attendra pas que vous en ayez fini avec les fioritures avant de vous mettre à terre !

Et là, Harry croisa le regard de McGonagall. Et il sut quel était le véritable but de ce Club de Duel. Il était en train de faire exactement ce que la directrice attendait de lui. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment faire donner un cours de duel par un enfant de douze ans ! Sauf si cet enfant démontrait par A+B l'incompétence du professeur référent. Harry monta sur la scène.

-Voyons, Monsieur Potter… Commença Lockhart, devant l'assemblée qui semblait soudainement captivée par l'échange.

-Rien du tout, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Harry. Puisque vous semblez si sur de vous, j'attends ! Désarmez-moi ! Expliquez-moi quelle est, selon vous, la meilleure façon d'effectuer un Sortilège de Désarmement ?

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'un combat entre un professeur et un élève soit équitable, Monsieur Potter, répondit Lockhart avec un flash de ses dents brillantes…

-Je l'autorise ! Intervint la voix autoritaire de McGonagall.

-Voyons, Minerva…

-Je suis curieuse, Gilderoy… Après tout, vous ne craignez rien contre un enfant de douze ans, n'est ce pas ?

-Naturellement…

Sauf quand l'enfant est la Réincarnation du plus grand duelliste de son temps ! Lockhart se tourna vers Harry.

-Et bien Harry, est-tu prêt ?

-Je le suis, répondit Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

Lockhart avait à peine commencé son incantation que Harry avait déjà terminé la sienne. De nouveau il vola contre le mur, mais d'une façon bien plus brutale que la première fois. Il se redressa et tituba, sonné. Son chapeau pointu tomba de sa tête et sa cape était à moitié décrochée.

-Vous êtes un bien piètre duelliste, professeur. Votre petit face à face avec le professeur Snape ne vous a donc pas servi de leçon ? Plus votre geste est ample, plus il est prévisible, plus vous êtes lent ! L'Expelliarmus est un sortilège qui ne nécessite qu'une légère inflexion du poignet pour fonctionner, et en agitant les bras comme une goule ivre comme vous le faites, la seule chose que vous allez réussir, c'est vous faire tuer ! Par ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible d'enseigner un sortilège plus inutile, car il me semble que la quasi-totalité des élèves de cette école maîtrise ce sort de base… Un exemple, peut être ? Neville ? Ginny ?

Neville et Ginny se firent face et se désarmèrent à tour de rôle.

-Hannah ? Justin ? Appela Harry.

Les deux Pouffsouffles firent de même avec succès. Harry appela ainsi plusieurs élèves au hasard, de la première à la septième année. Tous réussirent le sortilège pratiquement du premier coup.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, reprit Harry, il s'agit effectivement d'un sortilège tellement basique que pratiquement tout le monde le maîtrise… Sauf vous ! Vous êtes décidément un bien piètre professeur, Monsieur Lockhart !

Lockhart déglutit, visiblement furieux, mais partout ou il posait les yeux, il ne voyait que des regards méprisants ou moqueurs…

-Que tous ceux qui pensent ne pas maîtriser totalement l'Expelliarmus ou qui souhaitent le retravailler se rassemblent par ici ! Les incita Harry en désignant un coin sur sa gauche. Ne soyez pas timides ! Personne ne vous jugera, vous êtes ici pour apprendre après tout ! Je m'occuperai personnellement de vous…

Petit à petit, un petit groupe d'élèves, de la première à la septième année, toutes maisons confondues se rassembla.

-Cependant, Lockhart a raison sur un point : avant toute chose, il serait bien que vous ayez une démonstration de duel digne de ce nom ! Accepteriez-vous de me servir également d'assistant, professeur Snape ? Peut être avec vous, professeur Malefoy ?

Snape acquiesça brièvement. Lucius Malefoy monta sur l'estrade, sous les murmures circonspects des élèves…

-Deux professeurs contre un élève ! La encore, ce n'est pas très équitable ! Intervint Lockhart, dans une tentative désespéré de ramener la couverture à lui. Peut être dois-je venir…

-C'est juste, vous avez raison, professeur ! L'interrompit Harry, au moment évident ou il allait lui proposer son aide. Professeur McGonagall, professeur Flitwick, voulez-vous venir aider vos collègues ?

-Je préfère rester ici, Monsieur Potter, répondit McGonagall avec un petit sourire.

-Professeur Flitwick ? Appela Harry. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez autrefois un champion de Duel ?

-Une autre fois, peut être, répondit le petit homme d'une voix aiguë. J'en serai ravi ! Mais pour ce soir, je crois qu'en restant ici, je profiterai mieux du spectacle…

-Comme vous le souhaitez, conclut Harry en se retournant vers ses adversaires, Messieurs…

Les trois hommes se saluèrent d'une façon cordiale, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Aussitôt, les sortilèges s'enchaînèrent, d'un niveau époustouflant. Aucun d'eux ne restait statique, et ils bougeaient dans tous les sens pour éviter les sortilèges adverses, tant et si bien que les professeurs restant durent bientôt ériger un bouclier pour protéger les élèves, et que Lockhart se carapata de la scène. Rapidement, il observèrent une progression dans le cheminement de Harry. En effet il avançait, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses deux professeurs, les forçant à réduire la portée de leurs sortilèges. Bientôt, il put faire un croche-patte à Snape qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, et d'un léger coup de pied, Harry lui enleva sa baguette. Puis il donna un coup d'épaule dans le ventre de Lucius Malefoy qui, déséquilibré, trébucha le temps nécessaire pour que Harry le désarme à mains nues. Le combat tout entier avait duré à peine cinq minutes.

-Comme vous le voyez, un Duel, surtout si vous y jouez votre vie, ne se limite pas à la Magie ! Tout ce qui peut vous apporter un effet de surprise est le bienvenu, qu'il s'agisse de combat au corps à corps, d'armes moldues, de sortilèges que votre adversaire ne s'attend pas à vous voir utiliser, -par exemple des sorts noirs si vous êtes Auror et que vous vous battez contre les partisans d'un Mage Noir-. Il y a également les potions de combats, les armes blanches, et même des objets idiots, comme les farces et attrapes ! Expliqua-t-il en coulant un regard vers les jumeaux Weasley, sachant qu'ils étaient extrêmement doués en la matière.

Les deux rouquins s'entre-regardèrent et lui firent un sourire rayonnant, pendant que les deux professeurs se relevaient en grommelant.

-Stupéfiant ! S'exclama Lockhart. C'est tellement aimable de la part de tes deux professeurs de t'avoir laissé gagner Harry, mais…

-Par la barbe de Merlin, vous ne laissez jamais passer une occasion de paraître idiot, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Lockhart d'un air stupéfait.

-Potter a livré un combat pédagogique, stupide animal ! Expliqua Snape d'un ton neutre. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons laissé gagner, c'est lui qui nous a laissé une chance d'apprendre. Il aurait pu nous battre à plate couture dès la première seconde, mais il ne l'a pas fait !

-Et qu'avez-vous appris de ce combat, professeur ? Demanda Harry, sans faire plus attention à Lockhart qui les regardait, sans comprendre.

-Mon sort de Découpe. Trop faiblard. Le mouvement de mon poignet est trop ample, trop prévisible, répondit Snape.

-Je ne suis pas assez stable sur mes jambes face à un adversaire plus petit que moi, renchérit Lucius. Il est vrai que je suis assez grand, mais peu de personnes m'arrivent en dessous de la poitrine…

-Mon bouclier doit être travaillé, car vous le percez aisément, reprit Snape.

-Et moi, je dois apprendre à enchaîner mes sorts plus rapidement, dit Lucius. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours été l'un des meilleurs duelliste dans tous les… Cercles, que j'ai pu fréquenter…

-Moi de même, renchérit Snape.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, acquiesça Harry. Votre niveau à tous les deux est effectivement très honorable ! Je suis juste plus fort que vous ! Conclut Harry avec humour. Professeur Malefoy, vous semblez également avoir une petite faiblesse face aux sorts de pure Magie Blanche, mais votre mobilité est exceptionnelle ! Professeur Snape, vous gagneriez justement en mobilité si vous pouviez acquérir un petit peu plus de souplesse, mais vos sorts noirs sont extraordinaires ! Et je n'ose imaginer les dégâts que vous pourriez faire, en situation réelle, avec vos potions ! Vous feriez sans doute des merveilles…

Et sur cette conclusion, la foule d'élèves applaudit, enchantée par le duel, pourtant très court. Harry descendit ensuite aider ceux qui désiraient travailler l'Expelliarmus, après avoir encouragé les élèves restant à travailler leurs sorts par groupes de deux, sous la surveillance attentive des autres professeurs. Vers dix heures du soir, il fallut menacer les élèves de leur enlever des points pour les pousser à regagner leur salle commune. Il fut prévu qu'un nouveau cour de Duel aurait lieu la semaine suivante. Lockhart avait passé la soirée à passer de groupe en groupe, se faisant rabrouer à chaque fois qu'il tentait de donner un conseil, sauf auprès des première année, intimidés, que Harry l'empêcha bientôt d'approcher. Alors il se contenta de parcourir la salle en lançant à Harry des regards mauvais, inutile.

Il y eût cependant un événement marquant lorsqu'un troisième année de Serpentard, voulant faire le malin face à un première année de Gryffondor, lança le sort « Serpensortia ». Le première année poussa un cri devant le long serpent au corps noir qui ondulait devant lui et tout le monde tourna son regard vers lui. Harry s'approcha et utilisa le Fourchelangue pour demander au serpent de s'éloigner. Il se baissa et tendit la main, sur laquelle le serpent s'enroula avant de remonter le long de sa manche et de glisser sous son T-shirt, pour ensuite réapparaître autour de sa gorge.

-Ce n'est qu'un sortilège. Il aura disparu demain, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il s'aperçut que la salle était entièrement silencieuse et que tout le monde le fixait avec crainte et il gloussa.

-Quoi ? Vous me prenez pour l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Navré, mais moi, mon petit nom, c'était Gryffondor… Quelqu'un a vu mon chat ?

Léo, qui passait son temps à se balader dans le château, ce qui faisait que tout le monde le connaissait, se glissa entre ses jambes en miaulant. Répondant au désir de Harry, il reprit sa forme d'énorme lion. Harry retira le serpent de son col et le déposa sur Léo.

-Va donc jouer dans le parc avec ton nouvel ami, l'encouragea Harry.

Léo prit sa taille lionceau, jappa d'un air joyeux, et couru dans le parc en slalomant entre les jambes des élèves, mi-effrayés, mi-amusés. Et l'incident se termina. Quelqu'un qui avait un lion comme familier ne pouvait être l'Héritier de l'Homme-Serpent, même si il parlait sa langue…


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin, le cours de Botanique fut annulé : la neige qui avait commencé à tomber pendant la nuit s'était transformée en un véritable blizzard, et le professeur Chourave voulait mettre des chaussettes et des écharpes à ses mandragores. Depuis que les plantes avaient revêtu une importance si cruciale, car elles seules pouvaient ramener Miss Teigne et Colin à la vie, elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne pour s'en approcher, et surtout pas à Lockhart, qu'elle avait chassé à coup de sorts de balayage en hurlant « qu'elle faisait ce métier depuis plus de trente ans et que ce n'était pas un gringalet tout juste bon à écrire des livres pour ménagères en manque de sensations fortes qui allait le lui apprendre ! » Tout Poudlard en parlait encore !

Harry, alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque et travaillait discrètement, entendit avec un sourire que des élèves de Pouffsouffle avaient malgré tout peur de lui. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ni lui, ni Léo, qui sauta sur leur table sous sa forme de lionceau, et leur fit peur en les regardant et en grondant d'un air menaçant. Les élèves n'osaient pas déloger le lion de leurs parchemins, et il ne cessa de gronder et ne s'en alla que lorsque les élèves eurent retiré leurs paroles. Dans son coin de bibliothèque, Harry ricana. Quels idiots ! Il n'y avait que des simples d'esprit pour refuser à ce point l'évidence…

Cependant, en sortant de la bibliothèque, Harry déchanta. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour retourner à sa salle commune, ses devoirs terminés, il passa dans un couloir extrêmement froid et extrêmement sombre, les torches ayant apparemment été éteintes par un courant d'air glacial. Perdu dans ses pensées, repassant dans sa mémoire les derniers résultats de ses cours avec les Serdaigle, pour préparer celui du soir, il trébucha et tomba la tête la première sur quelque chose qui se trouvait au milieu du couloir. Se relevant et regardant ce qui l'avait fait tomber, Harry grimaça.

Justin Finch-Fletchey, un Pouffsouffle Né-de-Moldus de deuxième année, qui lui avait tenu la jambe lors du premier cours de botanique gisait sur le sol, le corps froid et rigide, pétrifié. L'expression de son visage montrait toute la surprise qu'il avait ressenti en se retrouvant face à son agresseur, réaction normale lorsqu'il s'agit probablement d'un serpent géant. Et à côté de lui se trouvait la chose la plus étrange que Harry ait jamais vu de toute sa courte vie actuelle…

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui n'était plus d'un blanc de perle transparent, mais qui semblait maintenant sombre, comme constitué de fumée, flottait, immobile, quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Son visage arborait la même expression d'horreur que Justin.

Harry frissonna. C'était donc pour ça qu'il se sentait nauséeux depuis ce matin. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit en colère contre lui même et contre Poudlard. Il pouvait ressentir le malaise du château, il savait quand il y avait un problème, mais par les couilles de Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais arriver à temps pour empêcher les choses de se produire ? Et non d'un foutu chaudron de Snape remplit de mucus de veracrasse, ses instincts s'étaient donc tellement émoussés !? Il fut un temps ou il aurait largement pu prévoir les attaques, mais il prêtait de toute évidence moins d'attention à Poudlard que lors d'une certaine époque. Autrefois, il réussissait à empêcher même de banales rixes de couloirs !

Il sortit un parchemin et écrivit rapidement un mot. D'un mouvement de baguette, le parchemin se transforma en oiseau de papier et s'envola jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Il espérait simplement que McGonagall aurait son message et qu'elle serait la seule à passer par là. En entendant un caquètement inquiétant, il stupéfixia Peeves avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre à hurler. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall était à ses côtés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Balbutia-t-elle, impuissante à gérer cette nouvelle crise.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ne peut pas mourir une deuxième fois. Justin a sans doute vu le Basilic à travers lui.

Harry fit léviter Justin devant lui et le conduisit avec Nick jusqu'à l'infirmerie, McGonagall lui ouvrant la voie pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait sur le chemin. Le temps d'arriver au déjeuner, les portraits avaient déjà répandu la nouvelle. Le fait que Harry semblait avoir trouvé Justin et Nick seul, n'arrangea pas sa réputation, et petit à petit, certains élèves désertèrent ses cours particuliers. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry ignora les rumeurs. Qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Et de toute façon, la plupart d'entre eux passeraient leurs examens sans problèmes…

Mais Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Les attaques s'enchaînaient, et il n'avait toujours aucun signe de Salazar. Les professeurs commençaient à remettre en question ses méthodes. Il y avait déjà quatre victimes, dont deux élèves ! Mais le temps passant, la psychose retomba. Après quelques semaines sans qu'il ne se passe rien de notable, les élèves se calmèrent un peu, revinrent dans ses cours, tellement plus intéressants que les cours au programme. Et enfin, Harry le trouva !

Un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre au dîner, Léo accourut vers lui à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les jambes des étudiants. Il lui dit en pensée qu'il avait trouvé un objet portant la Magie de Salazar ! C'était la même Magie qui suivait cette étudiante rousse de Gryffondor, que Harry lui avait demandé de surveiller ! Elle s'était débarrassé de l'objet !

Aussitôt, Harry se mit à courir derrière Léo, qui le mena jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent net tous les deux en entendant Rusard pester contre quelque chose qui lui donnait apparemment plus de travail, il parlait de serpillière et d'aller voir McGonagall. Lorsque Harry fut sur qu'il s'était éloigné, Léo et lui s'avancèrent dans le couloir pour tomber sur une gigantesque flaque d'eau qui s'étendait dans tout le couloir. De toute évidence, Mimi Geignarde avait encore inondé les toilettes ! On l'entendait geindre d'ici…

Harry s'avança vers le fantôme, qui semblait se cacher dans ses toilettes habituelles, chouinant et gémissant plus fort que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

-Que se passe-t-il, Mimi ? Demanda-t-il, Léo, curieux petit lionceau à ses pieds.

-Qui est-ce !? S'exclama Mimi d'un ton misérable. Vous venez encore me jeter quelque chose ?

Et puis elle pleurnicha un peu moins fort en constatant que c'était Harry.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je te jeter quelque chose, Mimi ? Qui a fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas! Répondit-elle en faisant jaillir de l'eau des conduits. J'étais juste là, à m'occuper de mes affaires, quand quelqu'un a trouvé amusant de me jeter un livre à la figure !

-Tu n'as pas vu qui c'était ? Demanda Harry, légèrement impatient.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, de toute façon. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître désagréable au fantôme. Sa non-vie devait déjà être bien assez déprimante…

-Non… J'étais juste assise dans mon tuyau, à penser à la mort, quand le livre m'est tombé directement sur la tête… Répondit-elle. Il est par là, il est trempé, dit-elle en désignant un endroit sous les lavabos.

Harry s'approcha et, se penchant, trouva un petit carnet de cuir noir. Effectivement, il était trempé. Il ne s'embêta pas à lui lancer une batterie de sortilèges. Ginny Weasley et Lucius Malefoy l'avaient après tout tenu sans risque. Il le ramassa.

Comme le lui avait dit Lucius Malefoy, c'était un journal intime. D'origine moldue apparemment, acheté à Vauxhall Road, Londres. La date un peu effacée qui se trouvait sur la couverture lui apprit qu'il datait de cinquante ans auparavant, ce qui correspondait avec tout ce qu'il savait. A l'intérieur, sur la première page, se trouvaient écrit les mots T. M. Riddle, à l'encre délavée. Harry feuilleta brièvement le journal. Les pages semblaient entièrement vierges. Il sourit. Décidément, Salazar le prenait pour un idiot ! Il empocha le journal et discuta brièvement avec Mimi pour la réconforter, avant de la quitter pour aller dîner.

Le soir même, bien tranquille derrière les rideaux de son lit, il prit sa plume et le journal. A titre de test, il laissa une goutte d'encre tomber sur la première page. Comme il s'y attendait, l'encre disparut, comme absorbée par le journal…

Souriant, il rechargea sa plume et écrivit.

_Bonjour Tom. C'est Harry. _

Les mots disparurent, et il d'autres apparurent.

_Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? _

_Pas trop mal. Je m'ennuie en cours. Et toi ? _

_Ça va. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire tu sais ? _

Harry frissonna. Enfin. Enfin, il allait pouvoir avoir son amant près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

_C'est vrai ? _Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Lorsque les mots suivants apparurent, il pu presque sentir le sourire de Salazar à l'intérieur.

_Ça l'est. Nos idioties en haut de la tour Sud me manquent… _

Harry sourit. La tour Sud avait autrefois été sa chambre. Elle avait été le témoin d'autant de joutes sexuelles, que physiques ou verbales… Il poussa un soupir. Il aurait adoré bavarder comme ça avec Salazar pendant des heures, mais il avait aussi des questions à lui poser…

_A moi aussi. Maintenant, pardonne moi d'être aussi brusque, mais à quoi riment toutes ces attaques ? _

Les mots disparurent. Les suivants mirent un peu plus de temps à apparaître.

_Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai envie de te voir. Je ne reviendrai pas au prix de la vie d'une étudiante, si c'est la question, je ne suis plus un Mage Noir ! Mais j'ai envie de te voir. Je devais attirer ton attention. Au fait, tu savais que cette Ginny Weasley en pince pour toi ? Elle ne cesse d'écrire des âneries du genre « Cher Tom, Harry m'a regardée aujourd'hui. C'est sans doute parce que mon frère, Ron, était en train de se bâfrer comme un porc à côté de moi au repas, mais il m'a regardée. Il est si beau ! Je crois qu'il m'aime bien… Il a pris deux parts de tarte à la citrouille, comme moi ! »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se retint d'exploser de rire.

_Elle n'a toujours pas pigé qu'il lui manque un certain nombre d'attributs pour me plaire. Et une Magie complémentaire à la mienne. Si tu ne la tue pas, as-tu une idée de comment tu pourrais revenir ? _

La encore, les mots mirent un certain temps à revenir. Salazar semblait réfléchir.

_Oui et non. J'ai bien une idée de rituel. Mais je suis encore tellement faible ! La part de moi que tu as croisée l'année dernière est la seule à pouvoir agir. Moi, je ne suis qu'un journal. Et les autres Horcruxes sont soit des objets, soit le familier de Tom, un serpent du nom de Nagini. Ou toi-même. Il faut que cette part de moi qui possédait Quirrell retrouve un corps. Ensuite, nous pourrons accomplir un rituel pour réunifier mon âme. Mais du coup, Tom doit d'abord trouver de l'aide. Se trouver un nouveau serviteur, ou bien récupérer quelques uns des anciens… _

_Il est hors de question que tu libère tes Mangemorts !_

_Je n'en ai pas besoin. Un certain nombre sont en liberté. Quelques uns pourraient être des alliés. J'ai cru comprendre que Severus était toujours à Poudlard, et que Lucius l'avait rejoint ?_

_Oui, Severus est toujours professeur de potions, et aussi mon tuteur, depuis que Dumbledore est à Nurmengard. Lucius enseigne les Traditions Sorcières… _

_Les Traditions des Sang-Purs. C'est une bonne chose. Bien fait pour ce vieux fou. Severus est quelqu'un de bien. _

_N'est ce pas ? Veux-tu que je contacte Lucius et Severus pour toi ?_

_Pas encore. Les choses sont encore trop incertaines, et ils sont utiles à Poudlard. Quant à toi, tu ne peux pas disparaître des radars pour partir à ma recherche, le Monde Sorcier flipperait trop ! Mieux vaut attendre encore un peu que les choses se précisent. Que je trouve un rituel qui tienne la route. Tom Jedusor possède une quantité de livres de Magie Noire assez impressionnante, je suis sur d'y avoir lu quelque chose qui pourrait convenir autrefois. Mais pour l'instant, je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je dois d'abord recouvrer des forces. Ensuite, on verra… _

_D'accord. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude de patienter, n'est ce pas ? Par contre, à propos de la première fois où tu as ouvert la Chambre des Secret, tu as tué Myrtle*, n'est ce pas ? Comment ça s'est terminé cette histoire ? _

La encore, Harry patienta un peu avant de lire la réponse.

_Tu ne vas pas aimer. Poudlard allait être fermé si on attrapait pas un coupable. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée, ça aurait voulu dire que j'aurais du retourner dans cet horrible orphelinat Moldu pendant les vacances, et surtout y rester. J'ai du accuser quelqu'un. Le coupable attrapé, j'ai pu rester à Poudlard… C'est un arrangement avec le directeur de l'époque auquel je n'ai malheureusement pensé qu'à seize ans. Je peux te montrer si tu veux. Ce sera plus simple… _

Harry n'hésita qu'un court instant.

_D'accord._

Les pages du journal se mirent à tourner, et s'arrêtèrent à la date du treize Juin. En dessous de la date apparut ce qui ressemblait à un écran de télévision miniature. Pour mieux voir, Harry y colla son œil. Aussitôt, il eût l'impression de tomber, et se sentit comme aspiré à l'intérieur du journal…

Lorsque Harry sentit sous ses pieds la dureté du sol, il reconnu immédiatement l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Les cachots. Il se trouvait dans une salle de classe, un étudiant de Serpentard, devant lui, observait le couloir en se cachant derrière la porte. Un étudiant de haute taille, le teint pâle, avec des cheveux couleur ébène, légèrement ondulés…

Merlin, Salazar était trop sexy ! Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse que suivre le cheminement du souvenir… Autrement, il aurait sans doute allongé son amant sur une table et aurait passé le reste de sa vie à l'intérieur du journal…

Ils attendirent tous les deux environ cinq minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que des bruits se fassent entendre. Harry entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, et une voix qu'il connaissait bien parla.

-Allez… Je vais te faire sortir d'ici… Allez… Dans la boite…

Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix et cette façon de parler entre mille…**

Soudainement, Tom sortit de sa cachette et Harry le suivit dans la pièce d'à côté. Un gigantesque garçon était accroupi devant un placard à la porte entre-ouverte, un coffre de bois ouvert devant la porte.

-Bonsoir Rubeus, commença Tom.

Le garçon ferma la porte du placard et se releva.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Tom ?

Tom s'approcha.

-C'est fini, dit-il. Je vais devoir te dénoncer, Rubeus. Ils parlent de fermer Poudlard si les attaques continuent.

-De quoi tu…

-Je ne pense pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas de bons animaux de compagnie. Je suppose que tu l'as laissé sortir pour qu'il fasse un peu d'exercice et…

-Il n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit ! Dit le grand garçon, s'appuyant contre la porte close.

De derrière lui, Harry pouvait entendre un drôle de bruit, comme un cliquetis…

-Allez, Rubeus, dit Tom, se rapprochant. Les parents de la fille morte arrivent demain. Le moins que Poudlard puisse faire est de s'assurer de massacrer la chose qui a tué leur fille…

-Ce n'était pas lui ! Rugit le garçon, sa voix se répercutant dans le couloir sombre. Il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Jamais !

-Écarte-toi ! Menaça Tom, brandissant sa baguette.

Son sort éclaira le corridor d'une lueur aveuglante. La porte derrière le grand garçon s'ouvrit avec une telle force qu'il fut projeté contre le mur opposé, et du placard sortit une énorme chose poilue, avec un enchevêtrement de pattes noires, de nombreux yeux luisants et une paire de pinces comme des tenailles ! Tom brandit sa baguette de nouveau, mais il était trop tard ! La chose le bouscula et s'enfuit dans le couloir pendant que Tom essayait de partir à sa poursuite, levant une dernière fois sa baguette. Mais le grand garçon se jeta sur lui, saisit sa baguette et le jeta au sol en criant « NOOOOOON ! ».

Il y eut un tourbillon de couleurs et Harry se sentit projeté hors du journal. Reprenant lentement son souffle, il se hâta, en revanche, de reprendre la plume…

_Tu as fait accuser Hagrid ! Méchant garçon !_

_Je suis sur qu'il est toujours adorable, mais c'était un danger public ! Il avait des ennuis toutes les semaines ! Rien que cette année là, il a essayé d'élever des petits de loups-garou sous son lit, il est parti se balader dans la Forêt Interdite pour lutter avec des Troll, ou en l'occurrence, il planquait et élevait une araignée géante dans un placard !_

…_L'année dernière, il était parti pour élever un dragon… _

_Dans sa cabane en bois ? _

…

_Tu te fous de moi ?_

_Même pas !_

_Merlin, il n'a vraiment pas changé ! Hagrid était un bon garçon, mais pour la sécurité de tous, et surtout pour la mienne, j'ai du le faire accuser…_

_J'aurais juste préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il a été la première personne à faire preuve de gentillesse à mon égard dans cette vie. Qu'est devenue l'araignée ?_

_Elle a foutu le camp dans la forêt interdite. Il l'avait appelée Aragog. Je crois même qu'il lui a trouvé une compagne, ce cinglé ! La forêt doit être remplie d'araignées géantes à l'heure qu'il est ! Comment ça, la première personne à faire preuve de gentillesse à ton égard ? _

_Les moldus qui m'ont élevés (et à qui Dumbledore m'a confié) aimaient à peu près autant la Magie que tes camarades de l'orphelinat…_

… _Les enfoirés !_

_Qui ça ? Les Dursley ou Dumbledore ? _

_Tous ! _

_Boarf. Dumbledore est parti pour moisir à Nurmengard et les Dursley sont en prison pour maltraitance. Maison de redressement pour le gamin. _

…_T'as pas chômé pendant le procès du vieux, hein ? _

_Nan ! Dépêche toi de revenir, je t'attends !_

_Venant d'un idiot que j'ai attendu depuis plus de sept cent ans, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! _

_Faut avouer… Bon, écoute, il est deux heures du matin. C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec un mec aussi sexy que toi pendant des heures, loin de là, mais je commence à fatiguer. Bonne nuit._

_C'est vrai, tu me trouve sexy ?_

_Et comment ! Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, quelque part… _

_Toi par contre, tu es différent, non ? Tes cheveux blonds vont me manquer, je me souviens qu'ils étaient noirs quand tu étais bébé… _

_Si ça peut te consoler, ils sont toujours incoiffables. _

_C'est parce que tu ne t'en occupe jamais qu'ils sont toujours dans un état déplorable !_

_Je sais. Justement, j'ai toujours adoré quand tu t'en occupais… _

…_Abruti ! Bon, bonne nuit !_

_A bientôt, Tom. _

_J'espère bien. Mais il faudra que Ginny Weasley récupère le journal à un moment donné si on veut pouvoir se parler… _

_On verra à ce moment là. Pour le moment, j'aimerais te garder encore un peu avec moi… _

_J'approuve ! A demain ?_

_A demain, Tom. _

_Dors bien Harry. _

_Merci. Toi aussi. Si c'est possible. _

Et avant que Tom ne puisse répondre, il referma le journal. Sinon, ils étaient partis pour la nuit. Ils avaient toujours pu, comme ça, passer des heures à se raconter des âneries…

*Myrtle Elizabeth Warren est le véritable nom de Mimi Geignarde, ce qui fait qu'en anglais, elle est appelée « Moaning Myrtle ». Mimi, ce n'est pas un prénom, si ? Ce n'est qu'un problème de traduction, mais du coup, je pars du principe que ce n'est qu'un surnom…

**Dans la version originale, Hagrid a un accent très reconnaissable : il transforme les you en yeh, les you're/your en ye're/yer, et il mange des syllabes, entre autres. Je crois même qu'il fait des fautes…


	15. Chapter 15

L'histoire s'accélère, plus qu'une petite semaine avant que Harry ne retrouve son parrain! ;) Ah, et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris, non, je ne me suis pas mise à apprécier Lockhart depuis la semaine dernière... :D

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont! Ah, et je me suis aperçue que des morceaux de phrases sautaient parfois. Ça arrive souvent? Dites-moi où...

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Merci, c'est gentil! :D Oui, ce n'était pas trop tôt! Et la chambre des secrets, c'est bientôt! ;)

**DG Pottogue:** Et bien écoute, ton nom ne me dit rien, donc je pense que c'est la première fois qu'on se croise, bonjour DG Pottogue! Bienvenue sur ma fic! ;) Merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est très gentil à toi, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire! :) Pas de Mpreg au programme de cette fic, malheureusement, mais ils vont retrouver leurs enfants!;) Et puis je prévois d'écrire des bonus alors on ne sait jamais! ;) A bientôt peut être? :)

Bien. Maintenant que les mots gentils sont passés, je pense qu'il est temps de faire une mise au point...

**JE NE VOUS DOIS RIEN!** J'écris et je poste pour le plaisir, mais le ou je trouverais cela chiant, j'arrêterai, **alors ne contribuez pas à rendre cela chiant!** Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes absences, ou à me précipiter pour poster! Je comprends que vous puissiez attendre la suite, mais ce n'est pas la peine de réclamer, je n'ai pas à me justifier d'avoir une vie, d'être épuisée, d'être en vacances ou en arrêt de travail, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, vous êtes de grandes filles, vous pouvez attendre, vous savez toutes et tous que ces histoires sont terminées, donc il n'y à pas de raison pour que je vous abandonne. Si j'ai quelques jours de retard, j'ai quelques jours de retard...

Voilà. Ah, et, au fait, la semaine prochaine, ce sera les derniers chapitres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le quatorze Février, tout Poudlard se vit avec horreur recouvert de rose…

Les murs de la grande salle étaient couverts de larges et affreuses fleurs roses, et des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond magique. La plupart des élèves avaient l'air vaguement nauséeux, alors que des confettis tombaient dans leur nourriture.

Le coupable de cette mascarade absolument ridicule n'était pas compliqué à trouver. Lockhart était joyeusement assis à la table des professeurs, radieux, portant une horrible robe rose parfaitement assortie à la décoration. Les professeurs arboraient pour la plupart un visage impassible, mais même de sa place, Harry voyait distinctement un muscle tressauter à la mâchoire de McGonagall. De toute évidence, la directrice était furieuse ! Harry ne doutait pas que Lockhart avait « omis » de lui demander son autorisation, avant d'organiser cette petite fête. Snape avait l'air d'avoir avalé un verre entier de jus de citron…

En se mettant à table, Harry faillit vomir. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était Poudlard ! Même le château était répugné par cette atmosphère dégoulinante de guimauve. Oh, pourtant, il n'avait rien contre le fait de célébrer l'amour, au contraire ! Harry et Tom avaient arrêté de compter depuis des lustres les occasions où le château les avait aidés à se cacher, le temps d'un câlin prolongé. Leur nombre devait égaler celui où des couples d'élèves en infraction leurs avaient échappés, avec la complicité de leur bébé, mais tout de même ! Il y avait des limites à tout, surtout lorsque cela concernait la bienséance !

Et Poudlard ne se sentait pas « bien », loin de là…

Et le pire était encore à venir. Lockhart se leva pour souhaiter joyeusement une bonne Saint-Valentin à tout le monde et remercier les quarante-six personnes qui lui avaient envoyé des cartes ! Il encouragea tout le monde à demander à Snape de leur apprendre à brasser un philtre d'amour, et à Flitwick, comment lancer un sortilège d'attraction ou de séduction ! Le pauvre petit professeur enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, pendant que Snape versait discrètement dans le verre de Lockhart, qui ne faisait guère attention, quelque chose qui s'avéra être une potion de silence : dès que le blondinet eût prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, il s'avéra incapable d'émettre un seul son supplémentaire.

Alors que Lockhart se tournait d'un air désespéré vers l'infirmière, il s'entendit répondre d'un air désolé que cela semblait être une extinction de voix, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. « Normal à force de dire autant d'âneries, » ajouta-t-elle dès que le professeur, paniqué, se fut mis à regarder ailleurs…

Lockhart se tourna d'un air éperdu vers Severus et s'empressa de lui demander une potion de soin par écrit. Snape lui répondit que cela ne serait pas sage de sa part : les extinctions de voix survenaient lorsque l'on était fatigué, Lockhart devait se reposer, et surtout, se taire…

Après avoir regardé autour de lui d'un air perdu, sans pouvoir émettre un son, Lockhart, penaud, se rassit et grignota ses œufs brouillés sans enthousiasme.

-Les effets de la potion ne durent qu'une journée, mais c'est déjà ça de gagné, glissa Snape à l'oreille de McGonagall.

-Pour ce que les élèves apprennent de toute façon, ça ne change rien, renchérit-elle.

Et elle se leva, annonçant que les cours de DCFM étaient annulés pour la journée, devant tous les élèves, goguenards…

Malgré tout, toute la journée, une douzaine de nains avec des ailes dorées et des harpes poursuivirent les élèves à travers leurs cours, pour leur déclamer des poèmes composés par leurs prétendants ou prétendantes, au grand agacement des professeurs, dont les cours étaient interrompus en permanence !

Dans l'espoir que la journée puisse se dérouler à peu près bien, dès que Harry croisait le chemin d'un nain, il le stupéfixiait. Surtout si il s'approchait de lui. Il se foutait royalement de qui pouvait être intéressé par lui. Quel intérêt à lui faire des déclarations d'amour quand tout le monde savait qu'il allait finir avec Salazar ? Et il se tamponnait l'oreille avec une babouche du regard de cocker éploré que lui lança Ginny Weasley.. !

La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée résida dans le fait qu'il croisa le professeur Chourave, qui lui dit que les Mandragores grandissaient vite : lorsqu'elles n'auront plus d'acné, elles pourront être rempotées… En Mars, elles organisèrent une une fête bruyante dans leur serre d'où s'échappait des hurlements rauques, ce qui rendit la professeure très heureuse : selon elle, les Mandragores seraient matures au moment ou elles commenceraient à sortir de leurs pots pour se rendre visite les unes-les autres…

Bientôt, pendant les vacances de Pâques, les deuxième années durent choisir les options qu'ils pratiqueraient l'année suivante. Une question sur laquelle Harry n'eût pas à se pencher, puisqu'il suivait déjà les siennes depuis le début de l'année. Il y eût aussi le seconde match de Quidditch de Gryffondor, contre Pouffsouffle. Dubois insistait pour que l'équipe s'entraîne tous les soirs après le dîner, ce qui ne posait aucun problème à Harry, qui avait toujours fini ses devoirs, mais qui n'était pas au goût des autres membres de l'équipe, qui arguaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais à jouer de nuit, et que de toute façon, ils n'y voyaient rien. Et même Harry ne pouvait les contredire sur ce point.

Harry était, d'une manière générale, de bonne humeur. Tous les soirs, il discutait avec Salazar, mais après quelques mois passés à retrouver son amant, ils avaient fini par conclure qu'il devenait urgent que Ginny récupère le journal. Pour se matérialiser, Tom avait besoin d'encore une bonne dose d'énergie vitale, et il ne pouvait posséder Harry : de une, ça aurait été complètement stupide, et de toute façon, Harry était trop intelligent et trop puissant. C'est parce que Ginny Weasley était une petite gourde incapable de protéger ses pensées et au pouvoir magique extrêmement faible qu'elle avait été si facile à posséder. Tom était certes puissant, dans sa forme originelle, mais là, il n'était qu'un morceau d'âme, à peine un souvenir, et loin d'être au maximum de sa puissance…

C'est pourquoi Harry avait pris soin d'utiliser le journal en plein milieu de la salle commune. A ceux qui se moquaient de lui ou qui lui demandait pourquoi il faisait quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que tenir un journal intime, il répondait qu'il s'agissait d'un journal à double sens, ce dont personne ne pouvait douter en voyant l'encre disparaître et les réponses apparaître. Lorsqu'on lui demandait avec qui il communiquait, il éludait la question d'une manière si habile qu'il n'avait jamais à y répondre. Et lorsqu'il quittait la salle commune ou son dortoir, il faisait bien attention de laisser le journal bien en évidence, sur le dessus de sa malle, non verrouillée. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour tomber dans un tel piège. Mais Ginny le fit. Elle sauta dedans, même, et à pieds joints !

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune à la veille du match de Quidditch, et qu'il se retrouva face à Neville, paniqué, qui lui dit que son dortoir avait été fouillé, il ne fut pas surpris.

Cependant, en voyant le foutoir que Ginny avait mis dans son dortoir, elle n'avait vraiment pas été douée pour chercher. Elle avait tout retourné. Sa malle avait été vidée par terre, elle avait déchiré les rideau du baldaquin qui gisaient sur le sol -qu'est ce que Harry aurait bien pu y cacher ?- son lit avait été défait, et le contenu de sa commode avait été renversé sur le sol…

Harry ricana intérieurement en marchant consciencieusement sur son exemplaire en lambeaux de « Voyage avec les Trolls ». Ce n'était pas comme si il faisait attention à ce bouquin de toute façon. Mais par Merlin, Morgane et Viviane réunis, quel bordel ! Ginny avait vraiment un grain pour avoir tout mis sens dessus dessous de cette façon, alors qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la malle !

Harry la soupçonna d'avoir voulu fouiller ses affaires. Il rangea son dortoir en quelques coups de baguette, et constata d'ailleurs qu'il lui manquait trois caleçons, une chemise et une paire de chaussettes…

Fétichiste, en plus, la gamine… Elle avait été jusqu'à vider les poches de ses robes !

Le lendemain, toute l'école se leva sous un brillant soleil et une légère brise rafraîchissante. Les conditions parfaites pour le Quidditch, commenta Dubois en remplissant les assiettes de ses joueurs d'œufs brouillés. Mais Harry se sentait mal, nauséeux, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, il était parfaitement conscient du malaise de Poudlard, ses sensations semblaient s'être légèrement aiguisées depuis qu'il communiquait avec Salazar…

Bien que Dubois attribua son malaise au match à venir, Harry ne doutait pas qu'une autre attaque allait avoir lieu. Tom et Ginny n'avaient pas été longs à reprendre du service. Et alors qu'il quittait la grande salle pour aller chercher ses affaires de Quidditch, Harry l'entendit à nouveau.

_Tuer cette fois… Laisse-moi déchirer… Déchiqueter…_

Harry grimaça, et déchira un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit « il va y avoir une attaque aujourd'hui », qu'il envoya à McGonagall, alors qu'il remontait à la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher ses affaires. En redescendant vers le terrain de Quidditch, il réfléchit. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il faisait confiance à Salazar, qui semblait vraiment avoir retrouvé la mémoire, mais le Basilic était trop agressif. Et sans doute gigantesque. Il allait devoir s'en débarrasser. Salazar n'allait pas aimer…

Il se changea dans le vestiaire et sortit avec ses coéquipiers sur le terrain. L'équipe de Pouffsouffle s'était rassemblée pour une dernière mise au point sur leur stratégie, et Harry venait d'enfourcher son balai et de quitter le sol lorsque McGonagall apparut, échevelée, un mégaphone à la main.

-Le match est annulé ! Annonça-t-elle à la foule qui s'était rassemblée dans les gradins.

Sans prêter attention à Dubois qui lui disait que le match était important pour Gryffondor, elle continua :

-Tous les élèves doivent retourner dans leurs salles communes ou leurs directeurs de maisons leurs donneront plus d'informations. Aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plaît.

Sans attendre, Harry atterri et se dirigea vers elle.

-Vous aviez raison, murmura-t-elle. Je dois trouver Monsieur Weasley…

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Hermione ! Rapidement, il repéra les cheveux roux des Weasley dans la foule qui quittait le stade, enfourcha son balai et vola jusqu'à Ron, à qui il dit de rejoindre McGonagall. Le rouquin obéit, perplexe, et suivit Harry et la directrice jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Je vous préviens, vous allez avoir un choc, dit-elle à Ron, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte. Il y à eu une nouvelle attaque… Une _double_ attaque.

Ils entrèrent. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Mrs Pomfrey, penchée sur une fille de Serdaigle de sixième année aux cheveux bruns bouclés, que Harry reconnut comme étant Pénélope Deauclair, une de ses très bonnes élèves, Née-de-Moldus, malheureusement, tout comme bien évidemment Hermione, qui se trouvait sur le lit à côté d'elle…

Ron poussa un cri et se précipita auprès de sa meilleure amie. Harry resta auprès de McGonagall.

-Nous les avons trouvées près de la bibliothèque. Il y avait cet objet auprès d'elles, murmura McGonagall, en tendant à Harry un petit miroir à maquillage…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Hermione est loin d'être stupide, chuchota-t-il. Elle a du fouiller la bibliothèque pendant des mois, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverait quelque chose… Je ne vous cache pas que je suis inquiet, professeur. Je sais qui manipule le Horcruxe, je sais que Salazar a entièrement retrouvé la mémoire, je sais qu'il ne fait tout ça que dans l'unique but de me voir, mais le Basilic semble hors de contrôle. Il ne pense qu'à tuer. C'est probablement une chance qu'elles aient toutes les deux survécu. Je sais que vous me faites de moins en moins confiance. Mais je vais devoir vous demander d'attendre encore un peu. Laissez-moi au moins entrer dans la Chambre pour que je puisse tuer ce monstre. Je ne le pourrais pas tant que Tom ne sera pas là pour l'appeler…

-Qui vous dit qu'il le fera ? Demanda McGonagall d'un air de doute.

-Il le fera, répondit sombrement Harry. Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser de lui, malgré le fait que les vieilles rumeurs ont la vie dure, il n'a jamais souhaité la mort de qui que ce soit. Certainement pas à Poudlard…

Il quitta McGonagall et rejoignit Ron, qui se retenait visiblement de chouiner en sa présence. Pour montrer son soutient, il posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin qui se dégagea vivement. Harry savait qu'il le pensait coupable à cause de son don de Fourchelangue, et aussi parce que si il était vraiment Gryffondor, il aurait du être capable d'arrêter ça. Il refusait juste d'exploser en présence de l'infirmière et de la directrice. Harry n'y fit pas attention. A la place, il caressa distraitement la main gauche de Hermione, celle que Ron ne tenait pas. Malgré tout ce que Ron pouvait penser de lui, Hermione était l'une de ses meilleures élève, et il l'aimait bien.

Sa main était glacée et dure comme de la pierre. Et étrangement serrée. Passant ses doigts dessous, Harry sourit en sentant une boule de papier. Hermione ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de déchirer les pages des livres !

Faisant mine de caresser la main de son amie, Harry réussi à en extirper la boule de papier froissée qu'il dissimula rapidement à la vue de Ron. Il caressa brièvement les cheveux de Hermione avec un sourire désolé et se leva, rejoignant McGonagall. Arrivé auprès d'elle, il lui désigna la porte d'un signe de tête.

-Nous vous laissons pour l'instant, Monsieur Weasley, dit la directrice. N'oubliez cependant pas de retourner dans votre salle commune…

Ron se retourna et lança à Harry un regard mauvais, hochant brièvement la tête. Puis Harry et McGonagall sortirent.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry défroissa le papier. C'était effectivement une page de livre.

_« Des nombreuses Créatures effroyables et monstrueuses qui hantent nos contrées, nulle n'est plus étonnante et mortelle que le Basilic, également connu sous le nom de « Roi des Reptiles. » Ce serpent, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre des siècles, naît d'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud. Ses méthodes de meurtre sont étonnantes, car à part ses crocs mortellement venimeux, le Basilic à un regard meurtrier, et tous ceux qui le regardent dans les yeux meurent d'une façon instantanée. Les araignées fuient devant le Basilic, qui est leur ennemi mortel. Le Basilic, quant à lui, ne fuit qu'en entendant le chant du coq, qui lui est fatal. »_

-Elle avait donc bien trouvé, commenta Harry.

-Merlin ! S'exclama McGonagall en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses coqs étranglés au début de l'année ! Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque…

-Vous ne l'auriez pas pu, répondit Harry.

Il grimaça.

-Je vais devoir aller vois Hagrid. Je sais que c'est lui qu'on a accusé autrefois d'avoir tué Mimi Geignarde. Mais encore une fois, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Mais l'idiot qui nous sert de Ministre va tôt ou tard se dire qu'il doit faire quelque chose. Je vais aller voir Hagrid et dire à Lucius de réveiller le Conseil d'Administration de l'école. Je n'ai jamais croisé Fudge, mais j'en ai entendu assez. Mieux vaut devancer ses actions, en espérant pouvoir les limiter.

-Je vais aller prévenir Lucius, proposa McGonagall.

-Vous risquez d'être destituée, vous savez ? Demanda Harry.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

-Et le sous-directeur, le professeur à avoir le plus d'ancienneté dans cette école après moi, est Severus, répondit McGonagall avec un sourire. Il est le plus indiqué pour reprendre la direction de l'école. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive malgré tout pas à comprendre. On a retrouvé toutes les victimes dans des endroits différents, et les voix que vous entendez semblent sortir de nulle part… Comment est ce qu'un serpent géant peut-il se balader dans toute l'école sans être vu ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets est cachée par un robinet en panne dans les toilettes des filles. Tous les autres robinets fonctionnent. On peut penser que le Basilic se déplace via la plomberie, non ? Les voix que j'entends semblent venir des murs…

Il désigna un mot écrit de la main d'Hermione au bas de la page.

-Hermione semblait avoir trouvé ça aussi, dit-il en désignant le mot « tuyaux » griffonné à la hâte…

McGonagall le regarda un instant, l'air grave.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, Monsieur Potter, mais j'espère que la prochaine fois, l'élève concerné sera emmené dans la Chambre. Que vous puissiez nous débarrasser de ce monstre…

-Je l'espère aussi, répondit Harry, la mort dans l'âme. Mais ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, croyez moi.

McGonagall le salua d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'elle se détournait et s'apprêtait à partir, elle sursauta.

-Merlin ! Les araignées fuient devant lui, c'est bien ça ?

Et elle désigna une file d'araignées minuscules qui s'enfuyaient par la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry n'avait plus vu d'araignées depuis des lustres. L'œuf de celles-ci venait sans doute tout juste d'éclore…

Finalement, McGonagall se retourna vers lui.

-Je dois parler à vos camarades, et ensuite, j'irai parler à Lucius. Quant à vous, je ne veux pas vous voir vous balader dans les couloirs, c'est clair ?

Harry sourit.

-Mais il suffit que vous ne me voyez pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien qu'elle n'empêcherait pas un Fondateur de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Elle toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie et appela Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Je dois vous ramener dans votre salle commune.


	16. Chapter 16

-Tous les étudiants seront de retour dans leur salle commune à partir de six heures du soir. Aucun étudiant de devra quitter son dortoir après cette heure. Vous serez escortés à chaque cours par un professeur. Aucun étudiant n'ira aux toilettes sans être accompagnés par un adulte. Toutes les activités comme les entraînements et les matchs de Quidditch sont reportées. Plus aucune activité de soirée n'est autorisée…

Les Gryffondor, rassemblés dans leur salle commune écoutaient le professeur McGonagall en silence. Elle roula le parchemin qu'elle lisait et reprit d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

-Je dois dire que je me suis rarement trouvée dans une telle détresse. Jamais lorsque j'ai accepté le poste de Directrice de Poudlard, je n'ai pensé que nous nous retrouverions un jour dans une telle situation. Vous devez savoir que, à moins que le coupable derrière ces attaques ne soit arrêté, Poudlard se verra dans l'obligation de fermer ses portes… Cependant, et bien que la situation puisse vous paraître hors de contrôle, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous autres, membres du corps professoral, savons à quoi nous faisons face, et faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour régler ce problème… Mais en attendant, nous devons prendre certaines mesures…

Il y eût un bruissement de murmures au sein de la salle commune. Et puis un cri retenti.

-Et lui alors ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous aide pas !? Si il est Gryffondor et qu'il a connu Serpentard, il connaît le monstre de la Chambre ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il y a encore des attaques !? Pourquoi est ce que Hermione est pétrifiée à l'infirmerie !? Explosa Ron.

Harry s'attendait à ce que la salle explose en imprécations furieuses contre lui. A la place, un grand silence s'installa. Visiblement, tout le monde attendait sa réponse…

-Ah ! Vas-y, répond à ça ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton satisfait, alors qu'il se trompait sur son manque de réaction.

Harry échangea un bref regard avec McGonagall, qui soupira, impuissante. Il se leva, et se retourna vers Ron.

-Je connais le monstre qui hante la Chambre, Ron. Mais même si je comprends ta colère, je ne peux pas l'atteindre tout de suite, car il ne m'obéit pas. Pour l'instant, même moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, car si le monstre ne veut pas être trouvé, il ne le sera pas. Je dois attendre que la personne qui le contrôle fasse une erreur…

-Et alors, quoi !? C'est pas toi ? Est ce qu'on va devoir attendre qu'il y ai un mort pour que tu te bouges ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Non ce n'est pas moi, Ron. Et toi alors ? Puisque tu es si malin, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose… C'est toujours facile d'accuser les autres de ne rien faire ! Mais tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'i savoir ! J'ai créé Poudlard ! Poudlard est mon bébé, Salazar est mon amant, tu crois que ça me plaît de savoir qu'un monstre qu'il y a placé, même sans mauvaises intentions, est en train de semer la terreur !? Si tu pense pouvoir faire mieux que moi, vas-y, je t'en prie !

Ron le regarda d'un air haineux. Oh, il avait sans doute plein de choses à dire, mais n'en avais pas les couilles !

-Comment peut-il avoir caché un monstre pareil dans l'école sans mauvaise intention ? Intervint la voix étrangement dénuée de prétention de Percy Weasley.

Harry se tourna vers le Préfet, de toute évidence inquiet et triste. Pénélope Deauclair, la Serdaigle qui venait d'être pétrifiée avec Hermione était sa petite amie. Poudlard l'avait prévenu qu'il leur arrivait parfois de passer leur ronde à s'embrasser dans une salle de classe plutôt que de s'acquitter de leur tâche de Préfet. Amusé que le grand Percy Weasley puisse se comporter ainsi, il n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était pas comme si les Préfets étaient toujours utiles à cette heure de la nuit. Ils n'avaient à attraper que des amoureux qui montaient profiter du ciel étoilé de la Tour d'Astronomie, ou des gourmands qui descendaient aux cuisines. Hors ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, évidemment…

-Le monstre est vraisemblablement un descendant du familier de Salazar. Il le destinait probablement à son propre descendant. J'ignore ce qui le pousse à s'en prendre à des Nés-de-Moldus, cependant… Et surtout, j'ignore comment il à pu trouver un autre Maître que Salazar…

Il le savait très bien. Le Tom Riddle corrompu par Dumbledore, qui devait maintenant boire le vin de sa folie jusqu'à la lie pour espérer apparaître quelques instants dans ce monde, et un journal ensorcelé qu'un Sang-Pur un peu mesquin avait donné à une idiote…

Ils avaient un moment cherché un autre moyen avec Tom pour qu'il puisse regagner de la puissance, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le Tom du journal avec qui il parlait était un Horcruxe, un morceau d'âme issu de la Magie Noire. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'en commettant des crimes qu'il réussissait à absorber de la Magie, et uniquement celle de Ginny…

-Je dois aller voir le professeur Malefoy, rappela McGonagall, pour couper court à la discussion.

Harry hocha la tête. Le déjeuner allait bientôt avoir lieu. Lui, il devait voir Hagrid. Et d'ailleurs, au déjeuner, un hibou de l'école lui apporta un mot, à l'écriture élégante, mais non signé.

« Fudge arrive ce soir. Je sais que vous êtes amis. Il sera bien traité. »

C'était tout. Harry ne pensait pas que Lucius Malefoy estimait Hagrid. Mais il l'estimait apparemment suffisamment, lui, pour faire cet effort…

Dès que Hagrid quitta la grande salle, sans avoir rien mangé, Harry sortit de table et se dirigea vers le grand escalier. A peine était-il hors de vue des élèves dans la grande salle qu'il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et repartit en sens inverse. Il sortit dans le parc et frappa à la porte de Hagrid.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il se trouva face au garde-chasse, son arbalète pointée sur lui. Puis il retira sa cape et Hagrid baissa son arme.

-C'est toi Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Il s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'année. Harry était moins réticent à passer depuis qu'il trempait ses biscuits dans son thé…

-Je voulais vous parler, Hagrid.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de faire du thé, Harry s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé dans une telle détresse pendant si longtemps, et encore plus de ne rien pouvoir lui dire de réconfortant. Il prit la théière des mains de Hagrid avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre, ralluma le feu que Hagrid avait éteint en y renversant l'eau, mis la bouilloire à chauffer et du thé dans la théière, avant de servir à Hagrid une assiette de ses propres petits gâteaux, ainsi qu'une chocogrenouille qu'il avait trouvée au fond de sa poche.

Hagrid rougit.

-Merci Harry.

Harry lui sourit d'un air un peu triste.

-Ne me remerciez pas Hagrid. Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles ou de paroles de réconfort pour vous aujourd'hui…

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Et poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait devoir dire.

-Hagrid… Je sais que Tom Riddle vous a autrefois injustement accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Hagrid sursauta et aurait sans doute renversée sa tasse si il en avait eu une dans les mains.

-Ce n'était pas moi ! Cria-t-il, pendant que Harry versait calmement l'eau de la bouilloire sifflante dans la théière.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Harry. Mais le Ministère ne le sait pas. Vous devez vous attendre à de la visite… Encore que, vous êtes déjà sur vos gardes, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arbalète.

Hagrid se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe. « Tous des incapables, » entendit Harry, « accuser quelqu'un comme lui ! », et « Aragog… Pas de mal à une mouche… »

Harry sourit. Aragog, l'araignée géante qui avait grandi dans un placard… Et qui était probablement carnivore, comme toutes les acromentulas…

-Hagrid… Reprit Harry. Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que nous devons agir _avant_ le Ministère, c'est le seul moyen de garder le contrôle de la situation !

Hagrid, qui était en train de se verser une tasse de thé, arrêta son geste et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Que veux tu dire, Harry ?

Harry lui prit la théière et la reposa.

-Je veux dire que nous devons agir, tout en donnant au Ministre l'impression qu'il agit de sa propre initiative. De cette façon, il sera plus facile de le contrôler et de le faire agir à notre guise…

-…Exprime-toi clairement, Harry, s'il te plaît…

Harry détourna douloureusement les yeux. Il détestait devoir lui faire ça.

-Lucius Malefoy est allé secouer Fudge aujourd'hui. Ils viendront vous chercher ce soir. Mais je vous promets que vous serez bien traité…

Hagrid abattit violemment son poing sur la table. Il tremblait. Heureusement que la table était solide. Harry se dit qu'il allait se mettre à crier. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix mortellement calme, et un peu larmoyante. Harry aurait préféré qu'il se mettre à crier.

-Comme si Lucius Malefoy en avait quoi que ce soit à faire… Et toi, Harry ? C'est quoi ton rôle là dedans !? Demanda-t-il, son doux visage déformé par le dégoût et la trahison.

Harry eût l'impression que son cœur se brisait.

-Vous le savez Hagrid, vous avez lu les journaux après le procès de Dumbledore… Si Tom à agi comme ça, c'est à cause de moi ! Mais je ne peux pas me débarrasser du monstre maintenant, il me faut encore un peu de temps. Je ne pourrais le vaincre que si je me retrouve face à lui, ce qui n'arrivera pas tant que la personne qui le manipule ne sera pas entrée dans la Chambre… Vous devez patienter encore un peu. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans le coup, vous savez ? En accord avec tout ça, Lucius Malefoy est en train de demander la destitution de McGonagall de son poste de directrice. Ce qui ne changera strictement rien, nous sommes d'accord, mais peu importe, cela fera penser aux gens que nous agissons…

-Alors c'est comme ça, Harry ? Malefoy et toi, vous nous utilisez comme des pions ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tant pis si il devait perdre Hagrid…

-Non Hagrid. Lucius est également mon pion. La seule différence avec vous, c'est que McGonagall et lui acceptent de jouer.

-Mais moi, tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

-Je suis désolé Hagrid, dit Harry d'un air sombre. Je nourrirai Fang*… Et je vous promets de faire ensuite au plus vite pour que vous puissiez revenir…

-Va-t-en Harry, répondit Hagrid, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry n'insista pas plus et sortit. Le lendemain, la nouvelle de son arrestation avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, via Draco, que son père avait chargé de discrètement répandre la nouvelle, et Lockhart, qui ne s'aperçut même pas que Dean avait vivement empêché Harry de lui lancer un de ses livres à la figure, lorsqu'il cria haut et fort qu'il savait que Hagrid était coupable depuis le début et qu'il avait participé à son arrestation ! Au petit déjeuner, Snape était assis sur le trône directorial, avec McGonagall à sa droite…

*Le vrai nom de Crockdur. Ça veut dire « croc ».


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà les derniers chapitres et enfin le dénouement de l'histoire! J'annonce donc pour la semaine prochaine, le début de la suite de celle-ci, **"Dans l'Ennui"**! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guests:**

**Mamy 83:** Et oui! Enfin la fin! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur, à bientôt!

**ariane:** Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**DG Pottogue:** Oui, pauvre Hagrid, il est un peu benêt, mais pas méchant... J'adore tes questions existentielles sur les mandragores! xD J'en sais rien, je n'ai fais que reprendre ce que disait JKR^^ J'adore ton "Quand elles flirtent, elles échanges leurs graines?" Mais à ce stade là ce n'est déjà plus du flirt là! Elles vont faire des bébés mandragores si elles font ça!xD (mais oui, moi aussi je les imaginais en train de toquer aux pots des autres ^^') Après, je sais pas, tu ferme les yeux face à un serpent de douze mètres, toi? Moi j'me casse en courant! Et non, Lockhart sait écrire les livres, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il les ouvre! ;) Merci à toi pour ta review, et j'espère que le châtiment de Lockhart sera à ton goût! ;)

Au fait, m'a fait remarquer que dans le chapitre précédent, je base le poste de directeur sur l'ancienneté du professeur, or, si il est difficile de savoir quand McGonagall est entrée en poste à Poudlard, Flitwick est présent depuis tellement de temps qu'il à enseigné aux parents de Harry, tandis que Snape n'a pris son poste que l'année de leur mort. C'est donc à Flitwick que le poste de directeur aurait du revenir... (Pour McGonagall, je ne compte pas les Animaux Fantastiques, car c'est possiblement Dumbledore qui aurait du occuper son poste...)

* * *

Finalement, un jour, au déjeuner, Snape annonça que les Mandragores étaient matures, et que les professeurs Chourave et lui, ainsi que Mrs Pomfrey, seraient capables, dès ce soir, de réveiller les élèves pétrifiés, qui pourraient éventuellement leur donner l'identité de leur agresseur. Ainsi, il espérait que la fin de l'année pourrait se dérouler sans encombre, le coupable attrapé…

Pour autant, cela n'empêcha pas sa voix froide et magiquement amplifiée de retentir dans les couloirs, avant même le dîner.

-Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner à leur dortoir. Tous les professeurs sont attendus dans la salle des professeurs. Immédiatement s'il vous plaît.

Harry ne s'ennuya même pas à faire semblant de retourner dans sa salle commune et se dirigea directement vers la salle des professeurs. Il frappa et entra après qu'on l'ai invité.

-C'est arrivé, l'informa Snape alors qu'il passait la porte. Un élève* à été emmenée dans la Chambre…

Le professeur Flitwick couina d'un air terrifié alors que le professeur Chourave plaquait une main sur sa bouche.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda McGonagall.

-L'Héritier de Serpentard, répondit Snape, a laissé un autre message, juste en dessous du premier, « son squelette reposera pour toujours dans la Chambre »…

Le professeur Flitwick fondit en larmes.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Madame Bibine. Quel élève ?

-Ginny Weasley, répondit Harry. Bien, il est temps d'aller la chercher et de débarrasser l'école de ce foutu serpent…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Snape le retint.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Harry se retourna vers lui et sourit, malgré lui content de repartir au combat…

-Vraiment, professeur Snape… Je pensais que vous, entre tous, le sauriez, répondit-il.

Il agita la main et appela à lui sa vieille amie. Elle apparaissait, certes, à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin et qui en étaient dignes, mais il restait son Maître. Il avait juste préféré la sortir de Gringotts afin de ne pas risquer de la voir retenue par la Magie Gobeline, et l'avait cachée au fond de sa malle… Harry glissa l'épée de Gryffondor à sa ceinture devant les professeurs, bouche béé. Ce fut le moment que Lockhart choisi pour entrer.

-Désolé, je me suis assoupi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il de son habituel ton joyeux.

Les professeurs et Harry échangèrent un regard. Il était temps de se débarrasser de lui.

-Juste l'homme qu'il nous fallait… Commença Snape d'un ton froid. Une fille a été emmenée par le monstre, Gilderoy, dans la Chambre, votre heure de gloire, enfin !

-Et bien… Je…

-C'est vrai ! Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous saviez tout à fait comment vaincre un Basilic ? Renchérit Flitwick.

-V-Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas…

-Je me souviens en revanche parfaitement que vous étiez désespéré de ne pas avoir pu voir le monstre avant l'arrestation de Hagrid, continua McGonagall. N'avez-vous pas dit que toute l'affaire avait été bâclée et que vous auriez-du avoir carte blanche dès le début ?

Lockhart regarda ses collègues à tour de rôle, qui le fixaient d'un air impassible. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer.

-Je n'ai jamais dit… Vous avez du mal comprendre…

-Et bien c'est parfait ! Conclut Snape. Carte blanche, enfin ! Ce soir me semble être un excellent moment pour agir. Nous nous assurerons que vous ne croisiez personne. Vous aurez le monstre pour vous tout seul, Gilderoy !

Lockhart regarda autour de lui d'un air désespéré mais personne ne vint à son secours. Il n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel, et sans son sourire éblouissant, il avait un visage flasque et banal…

-T-Très bien, dit-il. Je… Je serai dans mon bureau pour… Me préparer…

Et il sortit dans un grand mouvement de cape, pathétique comparé à ceux du professeur Snape…

-Bien, dit McGonagall, fulminante. Au moins, nous n'avons plus cet idiot dans les pattes. Maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

Harry ricana. Il venait d'avoir une idée diabolique.

-Cet idiot, comme vous dites, n'a absolument rien accompli de tout ce qu'il a pu raconter dans ses livres, c'est une certitude. Allez chercher Luna Lovegood et demandez-lui de contacter son père, qu'il vienne le plus vite possible. Surveillez Lockhart, bloquez sa cheminée, il ne doit pas pouvoir sortir de son bureau. Donnez lui une petite vingtaine de minutes et allez le voir. Vous le trouverez probablement en train d'empaqueter ses affaires pour s'enfuir. Donnez lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelques gouttes de Veritaserum, et ensuite, faites-le interviewer par Monsieur Lovegood… Si possible, soyez plusieurs à y assister. Si on vous demande des comptes, vous fournirez vos souvenirs. L'utilisation de Veritaserum dans ce cadre est certes, un peu illégale, mais je ne doute pas que le choc des révélations provoquées fera oublier ce léger détail. Et de toute façon, qui Lockhart attaquera-t-il pour ce léger vice de procédure ? Les bénéfices de cette édition spéciale atteindrons au moins ceux du numéro sur le procès du vieux fou ! Avec un peu de chance, le Monde Sorcier et ses fans le poursuivront en justice…

-C'est une bonne idée… Gloussa McGonagall d'un air amusé. Et vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Le regard de Harry se durcit.

-Moi, j'ai une élève à récupérer, et un Basilic à tuer !

-Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions venir avec vous ? Demanda Snape.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ça ne m'arrangerait pas. Les Basilics sont immunisés contre les sortilèges et rien n'est plus mortel que leur poison, sans compter leur regard ! Autant dire qu'ils sont immunisés contre presque tout ! Je vais déjà devoir protéger Ginny, ce sera encore plus compliqué si le nombre de personnes impliquées augmente…

-Très bien, nous vous laissons faire dans ce cas, conclut McGonagall.

Et Harry sortit. Son épée à la ceinture, il se dirigea directement vers les toilettes du deuxième étage et, après avoir promis à Mimi de partager ses toilettes si il mourrait -ce qui n'arriverait en aucun cas, il y veillerait soigneusement-, il se concentra sur Salazar pour parler en Fourchelangue et ouvrit la Chambre. Il sourit en voyant l'évier défectueux s'enfoncer dans le sol pour révéler un genre de toboggan. Salazar avait toujours été et resterait un gosse…

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il sauta, et du se retenir de rire alors qu'il glissait, glissait, glissait le long du tuyau visqueux d'une façon qui lui semblait interminable ! Les détours inutiles qu'avait du faire Salazar pour s'amuser, franchement !

Finalement, la pente s'adoucit, et il fut projeté sur le sol humide d'une vaste caverne de pierre. Harry se releva et, couvert de vase, considéra les murs humides d'un air impressionné. Il était probablement sous le lac. Salazar avait construit ça tout seul ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'interroger sur les extraordinaires capacités de son amant, mais décidément, il ne pouvait cesser de l'admirer ! Allumant sa baguette d'un _lumos_, Harry se mit en route. Ses pas retentissaient bruyamment sur le sol de pierre, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux produise un horrible craquement. Baissant les yeux, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait marché sur des ossements de rongeur. En y regardant mieux, le sol en était presque recouvert. Il supposa que c'était la façon dont le Basilic s'était nourri jusqu'à maintenant. Étrange qu'il n'ai pas digéré les os…

Prêt à fermer les yeux à tout moment, Harry se figea en apercevant une longue silhouette longiligne. Il savait que le Basilic était censé appartenir à Salazar, mais il semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête ces derniers temps, alors il préférait être prudent. S'avançant doucement, Harry soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne se trouvait en face que d'une mue. D'un serpent de six mètres. Et il faisait combien maintenant du coup ?

Harry continua à avancer pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve finalement face à deux portes de pierre monumentales, sur lesquelles étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés, aux yeux d'émeraudes si brillants qu'ils semblaient vivants.

_Ouvrez la porte_, siffla Harry en Fourchelangue, et les serpents se détricotèrent et les deux portes s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer. Il s'avança dans ce qui lui sembla être une salle très longue et mal éclairée. De gigantesques piliers de pierre gravés de serpents supportaient un plafond invisible, perdu dans les ténèbres, en projetant une ombre étrange, glauque et verdâtre, sur toute la pièce. Aucun signe du Basilic pour l'instant. Mais ou était Ginny ?

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du fond de la Chambre et passait le dernier pilier, une gigantesque statue de Salazar s'offrit à sa vue. Harry sourit. Son amant pouvait aussi être incroyablement prétentieux, est ce qu'il l'avait déjà mentionné ?

Étrangement, il s'agissait de Salazar dans ses dernières années, le crâne chauve, sa longue barbe tombant jusqu'au bas de sa robe. Pourtant, Salazar s'était moqué d'eux très tôt avec cette chambre. La statue avait-elle évolué avec son Créateur ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'apparence de Tom ? Peut être que son état éthéré actuel empêchait la statue de prendre sa forme, et qu'elle s'était donc rabattue sur la dernière connue ?

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui l'était, c'est qu'entre ses deux énormes pieds de pierre se trouvait une jeune fille en robe noire et aux cheveux couleur de feu ! Harry se précipita auprès d'elle. Son corps était froid comme la glace, mais pas rigide. Elle n'était pas pétrifiée, mais en prenant son pouls, Harry s'aperçut que son cœur ne battait que faiblement…

-Elle est presque morte, fit une voix qui sembla sortir des ténèbres.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Devant lui se trouvait un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux bords étrangement flous.

_Salazar__,_ fut tout ce à quoi Harry réussi à penser, et il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser…

Ils gémirent d'un gémissement commun. Harry, se maudissant de n'avoir que douze ans, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaquer son corps le plus possible contre celui de Tom. Merlin, Morgane et Viviane réunis, il lui avait tellement manqué ! Et son goût n'avait pas changé…

Se séparant enfin, à bout de souffle, la bouche pleine du goût de l'autre, le nez plein de l'odeur de l'autre, ils durent se faire violence pour ne pas de nouveau se jeter l'un sur l'autre !

-Comment pouvons-nous faire ? Balbutia Harry d'un ton désespéré.

Merlin, il venait juste de retrouver Salazar, c'était si dur de devoir le perdre encore une fois ! Mais Tom devenait à chaque instant plus net sous ses yeux, plus solide sous ses doigts, et il ne pouvait le laisser revenir comme ça… Pas au prix de la vie d'une élève !

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Tom… L'énergie vitale que Ginny m'a transmise, je vais essayer de la transmettre à cette autre partie de moi, celle de l'année dernière, en espérant que cela suffise… Je me souviens d'un rituel… De la Magie Noire… Tom à des centaines de livres sur le sujet, je devrais trouver un moyen de revenir… Et pour le reste… Pour le reste, je ne me souviens plus bien, mais je vais chercher les rituels mis au point par Rowena… Il nécessitent tous l'aide de la Wicca, mais nous n'aurons pas forcément besoin de rassembler les Horcruxes… Et de toute façon, la Wicca nous aidera !

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, lui aussi se souvenait de ces rituel là… Rowena les avait mis au point après l'histoire avec cet élève Hongrois qui cherchait, déjà à leur époque, à devenir immortel… Mais à ce moment là, il n'avait pas encore réussi à diviser son âme. Rowena avait travaillé sur ces rituels par sécurité, pour le cas où, un jour, il réussirait. Il y en avait plusieurs versions, dont l'une pouvait tout particulièrement leur convenir… Mais malgré tout le talent de leur amie, jamais, jamais ce rituel n'avait eu besoin d'être testé jusqu'ici. Ni lui, ni aucun autre. Mais c'était leur seule chance. Et Tom avait raison, la Wicca les aiderait, comme toujours…

Harry reporta son regard sur son amant, qui se mordillait la lèvre d'un air nerveux. Il eût aussitôt envie de la mordre un grand coup mais se retint, autrement, la pauvre Ginny Weasley risquait fort d'y passer…

Salazar dut lire son désir ou ses pensées dans ses yeux car il sourit, d'un air un peu angoissé.

-Je t'en supplie, Harry, attends-moi…

-Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose… Et le Basilic ?

-Mort. Je m'en suis déjà occupé. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur, mais il avait été corrompu par le Tom d'avant, il était trop dangereux…

Tom désigna un endroit ou le sol de pierre défoncé semblait s'être rempli d'eau. Harry avait été si troublé de revoir son amant qu'il avait complètement manqué le gigantesque serpent couleur vert-poison de douze mètres qui y gisait, apparemment trop grand pour couler complètement. Harry gloussa.

-Je vais lui prendre quelques écailles et crochets pour Severus… Comment as-tu fais ?

-Comme il était le petit de Shaskaa, il était aussi lié à moi. Il m'a suffit de lui reprendre cette Magie là. Je vais la transmettre avec l'énergie vitale de la gamine. Quant à Severus, j'espère bien qu'il n'aura jamais à utiliser des ingrédients pareils ! Et que Shaskaa ne m'en voudra pas…

Hypnotisé par la bouche de Tom depuis qu'il s'était mis à parler, Harry fut incapable de se retenir et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tom gémit, son érection douloureusement comprimée dans son vieil uniforme de Serpentard, pourtant à peine réel, alors qu'il sentait parfaitement l'excitation de Harry, son petit Harry, contre sa cuisse… Il dut se faire violence pour rompre le baiser à nouveau !

-Ginny va finir par mourir si je reste là, je dois retourner dans le journal…

-Je sais, répondit Harry, la mort dans l'âme.

Il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Salazar allait devoir être fort pour deux, car lui n'allait rien faire pour l'aider. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était ne pas le retenir, et déjà pour ça, il avait envie de mourir…

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, plein de passion et de regrets, et Tom plaqua Harry contre le mur en dévorant sa bouche, avant de s'éloigner brusquement, se concentrant pour retourner dans le journal, le regard emplit de pure détresse. Petit à petit, Ginny reprit des couleurs, et les battements de son cœur se firent un peu plus forts, mais elle ne reprit pas connaissance. Tom avait bien dit qu'il allait garder son énergie vitale. Elle était jeune. Elle la retrouverait avec du repos. Tom n'avait certainement pas drainé son noyau magique, tout irait mieux dans quelques jours…

Harry ramassa le journal et le mit dans sa poche. Il allait s'assurer maintenant que ni Ginny, ni personne d'autre ne mettrait la main dessus. C'est à dire qu'il le garderait avec lui. Tom avait peut être transmis toute l'énergie possible à son morceau d'âme « libre », mais il restait là, lui. Discuter était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant. La seule chose qui rendrait l'attente un peu plus supportable…

Il récupéra, comme promis, un peu de venin translucide dans une fiole et quelques écailles vert fluo, avant de faire léviter Ginny. Parvenu devant le tuyau, il lança sur les semelles de ses chaussures un sort de colle, et entreprit de remonter lentement la conduite, suivant le plus gros tuyau, Ginny lévitant toujours devant lui. Lorsqu'il sortit, il déposa la jeune fille à l'infirmerie, sous le hurlement de stupeur de l'infirmière, à laquelle il échappa en précisant que personne ne savait encore qu'il était revenu et qu'il devait les prévenir. Il s'enfuit avant que Mrs Pomfrey ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus et laissa Poudlard le guider vers le bureau de Snape. Il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, sachant qu'il ne pouvait apporter que des bonnes nouvelles. Il tomba sur Arthur Weasley et son épouse, en larmes devant le directeur, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ginny Weasley est à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il. Inconsciente, mais vivante. Tout ira bien.

Il n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva étreint avec force par Mrs Weasley, qui courut vers l'infirmerie en pleurant toujours.

-Merci, Monsieur Potter, lui dit Arthur Weasley avec émotion.

-Ne me remerciez-pas, répondit Harry d'un air impassible. J'ai su très tôt que Ginny était possédée, mais je n'ai rien fait. Salazar à retrouvé la mémoire, donc il n'aurait jamais tué Ginny. Il souhaitait simplement que nous nous rencontrions, et pour cette raison, ainsi que pour pouvoir faire face au monstre de la Chambre et en débarrasser Poudlard, j'ai attendu...

-Le Basilic est donc mort ? Demanda Snape.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas eu à m'en occuper, d'ailleurs, Salazar l'avait déjà tué. Comme il s'agissait effectivement du descendant de son familier, il n'a eu qu'à rompre le lien magique entre eux pour s'en débarrasser. Au fait, j'ai récupéré ça, pour vous… Dit-il en tendant à Snape la fiole de poison et les écailles.

Le potionniste le regarda d'un air stupéfait. Une goutte de ce poison pouvait tuer une bonne centaine de personnes, et les écailles entraient dans la compositions de quelques unes des potions les plus puissantes qui existaient… Il allait définitivement y faire attention…

-Et bien, merci pour votre… Sincérité, je suppose, répondit Arthur d'un ton crispé. Et vous avez quand même sauvé ma petite fille…

Et il partit rejoindre sa femme à l'infirmerie.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé à son tuteur et sortit. Une dernière chose le tracassait. Songeur, il alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Lucius Malefoy…

Le blond lui ouvrit la porte, un brin surpris.

-Monsieur Potter ? J'ose espérer que votre présence ici signifie que votre aventure à été couronnée de succès ?

-Elle l'est, Lord Malefoy, Salazar a bien retrouvé la mémoire et le Basilic est mort, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je souhaitais vous parler…

-Un thé peut-être ? Vous semblez en avoir besoin…

Harry avisa alors ses vêtements souillés par la boue, déchirés par le toboggan et froissés par les mains de Salazar… Et il s'aperçut qu'il avait froid et soif…

-Volontiers. Je m'excuse de me présenter à vous ainsi, je n'avais pas fait attention à ma tenue…

-Je vous en prie, répondit Lucius en lui tendant une tasse de thé. Que me vaut votre visite ?

Harry réfléchit encore un instant.

-Il y a une… Non, deux questions que je me pose, Lord Malefoy… La première, la voici : votre inimitié à l'égard de Ginny Weasley est-elle la seule responsable de votre choix de lui confier le carnet ? Ou bien la loi de protection des Moldus que cherche à faire passer son père est-elle également responsable ? Car en discutant avec Arthur Weasley, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé, vis à vis de cette loi, si le Monde Sorcier avait appris que la propre fille d'Arthur Weasley s'en prenait aux Nés-de-Moldus ?*

Lucius Malefoy déglutit.

-Disons que cela à… Conforté mon choix…

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Lord Malefoy… Le Monde Sorcier n'a pas et n'a jamais eu la puissance et le nombre nécessaire pour être révélé aux Moldus… Ou plus exactement, même si autrefois nous avions la puissance, nous n'avons jamais eu le nombre. Les Moldus ont toujours été plus nombreux que nous, toujours. Déjà à mon époque, il y avait un Sorcier pour deux Moldus. Et les Sorciers sont des idiots prétentieux, autant qu'eux ! Si les Moldus sont incapables de se défendre face à nos sortilèges, nous aurions l'air malins devant leurs armes à feu ! En protégeant les Moldus de la Magie, nous nous protégeons nous-même, car nous ne gagnerions pas face à eux ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Et malgré tout, vous allez devoir admettre un jour que les Sang-Purs, en se mariant entre eux comme ils le font, courent le risque de tomber un jour sur de sacrés problèmes de consanguinité ! Que la Magie retarde, on est d'accord, mais si encore vous vous arrangiez pour vous marier entre Sang-Purs de différents pays…

Harry plongea la tête dans ses mains, fatigué.

-Je ne peux vous blâmer de vouloir défendre la Magie. C'est juste que nous pensons de façons différentes… Et encore une fois, bon nombre de Nés-de-Moldus aujourd'hui viennent d'anciennes familles de Sang-Purs… Enfin bref…

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé. Il lui fit du bien. Il remercia Lucius Malefoy du regard, qui le fixait, impassible, attendant la fin de la leçon, car c'était bien ce que c'était, au final…

Harry poussa un soupir.

-L'autre chose dont j'ai à vous parler ne vas pas vous plaire non plus, j'en ai peur… Je vais aller droit au but, j'aimerais que vous me confiiez Dobby.

Lucius Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Pardon ? Dobby ? Comment connaissez-vous mon elfe ?

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais avoir la certitude que vous ne le punirez pas. Il le fera tout seul de toute façon, mais j'aimerais que vous n'aggraviez pas les choses… Il est suffisamment fou comme ça !

Lucius fronça les sourcils, et acquiesça sèchement.

-Bien. Alors Dobby a visiblement échappé à votre vigilance pendant les vacances. Un peu plus tard dans l'année aussi, d'ailleurs. Il est venu m'avertir, je cite, « qu'un complot se tramait à Poudlard. » J'ai donc prévenu le professeur Snape, qui a prévenu le professeur McGonagall, et dès le début de l'année, nous avons été sur nos gardes… Mais Dobby a visiblement pensé que j'étais personnellement visé car il a prit sur lui de m'empêcher de prendre le train et fermant la barrière, puis, plus tard, d'ensorceler un cognard pendant notre premier match de Quidditch, à Draco et moi, pour me « blesser gravement », et me forcer à quitter l'école. Je suis sur que vous vous en souvenez. Manque de chance, je m'en suis bien tiré, et il est ensuite revenu me voir dans la nuit, pour me dire que je n'aurais pas du revenir…

La mâchoire du professeur s'était durcie. De toute évidence, il se demandait si Harry allait savoir si il rompait sa promesse…

-Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était votre elfe, c'est moi qui l'ai déduit des événements. Je sais comment vous le traitez, Lord Malefoy. Qu'il s'agisse de vous ou de votre famille n'a que peu d'importance. J'ai été traité comme lui par ma prétendue famille pendant dix ans, je ne peux rester insensible en le voyant à ce point couvert de bandages… Je suis sur que vous pourrez vous trouver des tas d'autres serviteurs, Lord Malefoy, et ceux là, je ne pourrais les aider, mais Dobby, je le peux…

Lucius regarda Harry, furieux. D'abord il se faisait sermonner comme un gamin qui a volé du chocolat, et maintenant, ça ? Comme si ce foutu Elfe ne lui apportait pas déjà assez de problèmes en étant hyperactif, il fallait aussi qu'il soit indépendant ! Depuis quand les Elfes sont indépendants !? Oh, il avait bien envie d'envoyer Potter paître et de punir cette saleté d'Elfe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse en rampant !

D'un autre côté, il avait peut être déjà fait assez de conneries pour cette année…

Même si Potter lui faisait l'effet d'un sale gosse beaucoup trop conscient de son importance en cet instant, il ne pouvait perdre son appui. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il pourrait lui être utile plus tard…

On ne se refaisait pas. Il était un Malefoy après tout. Alors si il voulait récupérer cet Elfe horripilant… Il n'était vraiment pas sur de lui faire une fleur au final…

Il soupira.

-Entendu, Monsieur Potter. Dobby ?

Aussitôt, Dobby poppa à ses côtés.

-Maître Lucius à appelé ? Demanda l'Elfe de sa petite voix criarde, en jetant un bref regard apeuré vers Harry.

-Monsieur Potter et moi sommes parvenus à un arrangement. A partir de maintenant, tu vas rester avec lui.

Lucius défit le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux et le tendit à Dobby. Ce n'était pas un vêtement à proprement parler, mais n'importe quoi qui pouvait être porté par un sorcier pouvait faire office de vêtement pour un Elfe…

Dobby eût un vif mouvement de recul, mais se retint au dernier moment, hésitant.

-Le Maître renvoie Dobby ? Demanda-t-il, en tremblant et d'un ton larmoyant.

-Disons plutôt que c'est un transfert… Je suis l'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard, répondit Harry. Il y a toujours besoin d'Elfes à Poudlard, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et bien, Dobby ? Dois-je te donner ma robe ? Demanda le blond, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Dobby prit vivement le ruban et s'inclina très bas sur le sol.

-Dobby remercie le Maître Lucius pour l'avoir employé si longtemps et pour avoir fait preuve de tant de générosité à son égard…

Harry se leva, ayant fini son thé.

-Vient, Dobby. Nous devons nous lier, pas vrai ?

Dobby hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire édenté fendant son visage en deux. Lucius Malefoy grimaça, vexé comme un pou devant le petit Elfe qui se retenait visiblement de sauter de joie ! Enfin, il ne pouvait pas décemment penser qu'il était un Maître agréable…

Harry remercia le Lord Malefoy et sortit, entraînant son tout nouvel Elfe avec lui. A peine la porte du bureau fut-elle refermée que Dobby sauta dans les bras de son sauveur !

-Maître Harry est un si grand sorcier ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante.

-Doucement, Dobby ! Rit Harry, persuadé que Lucius avait entendu. Malheureusement, les Elfes ne pourront jamais être vraiment libres, puisqu'ils doivent se lier à un Sorcier pour survivre. Mais du coup, accepte-tu d'être lié à moi, ou plutôt, à Poudlard ? On pourra se voir de temps en temps, comme ça !

Dobby hocha de nouveau la tête. Harry appela à lui la Magie du château et lui demanda d'englober celle de Dobby, qui laissa échapper la sienne. Lorsque l'échange fut fait, Dobby fila aux cuisines en arguant qu'il allait préparer « un festin pour le grand Harry Potter-Godric Gryffondor, Monsieur ! » Harry sourit, laissant tomber le fait que le festin devrait être un petit déjeuner. Il l'attendait avec impatience d'ailleurs…

Il n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça dans la Chambre, mais il avait quand même manqué le dîner, et le couvre-feu était passé. Il prit une douche pour enfin se débarrasser de la boue visqueuse qui le recouvrait et se coucha, épuisé. Un peu triste aussi. Il avait eu si peu de temps avec Salazar. Il espérait juste qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Il n'allait pas tenir sept cent ans de plus…

Le lendemain, McGonagall était de retour à sa place de directrice, au grand bonheur de Snape, qui n'avait pas souhaité poursuivre. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec ses classes, merci bien !

Dès le petit déjeuné, il fut annoncé que le Monstre était mort et la Chambre des Secrets fermée. Harry remarqua cependant que McGonagall ne précisait pas que cet état de fait serait définitif. En effet, avec un Fondateur Fourchelangue à Poudlard, rien n'était moins sur !

Trois Fondateurs, d'ailleurs, mais Harry les observait surtout de loin. Leur mémoire semblait faire son chemin. Elles lui parlaient parfois d'une façon naturelle, de choses qu'elles ne devraient pas connaître. Luna surtout. Mais c'est Luna. C'est normal…

Tous les élèves pétrifiés, Miss Teigne et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête furent ranimés grâce au philtre de Mandragores, et si les élèves se trouvaient encore à l'infirmerie en observation, ils purent rejoindre leurs camarades pour le déjeuner. Avec tout ce foutoir, les examens n'avaient pas pu être organisés. Ils furent donc annulés et tout le monde passa en année supérieure. De toute façon, en DCFM au moins, ils avaient le niveau, malgré Lockhart…

Hagrid revint au cours de la matinée. Harry s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à Amélia Bones en lui demandant si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Jusqu'à cette année, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Hagrid avait été renvoyé, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. Pas en sachant que c'était totalement à cause de lui que Hagrid avait tant souffert !

Amélia Bones vint en personne s'excuser auprès de Hagrid pour toutes ces années d'erreurs, même si elle n'était pas en poste à l'époque. Hagrid reçut également quelques centaines de Gallions dont il ne savait pas trop quoi faire en dédommagement et en signe d'excuses du Ministère. Amélia glissa à l'oreille de Harry que Fudge s'y était opposé, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Leur Ministre n'était bon qu'à se planquer et à s'asseoir sur l'or récolté par d'autres, de toute façon. Il était temps de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais pour l'instant, Harry était impuissant. Salazar, en bon Serpentard, avait toujours été plus doué que lui en politique…

Quant à Lockhart, après avoir essayé de s'enfuir alors qu'on lui permettait de s'occuper du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, il avait subitement décidé de donner une interview dans laquelle il avouait s'être approprié les exploits d'autres sorciers, qu'il avait ensuite maudits d'un sortilège d'Oubli ! Il était actuellement dans une geôle d'Azkaban, attendant son procès pour escroquerie, alors que même le Ministre, auparavant grand amateur de ses récits, le poursuivait en justice après avoir déposé une plainte commune avec de nombreux fans escroqués ! La première entité lésée, à savoir sa maison d'édition, dont les ventes avaient subitement décru au point de presque la pousser à mettre la clé sous la porte, se montrait sans pitié pour récupérer ses royalties, et Rita Skeeter s'en donnait maintenant à cœur joie dans la Gazette du Sorcier…

Toute cette histoire rappela à Harry les nombreux livres sur lui, qui furent promptement retirés de la vente lorsque leurs auteurs et éditeurs se virent menacés d'un procès. Tout le monde se rappelait, et se rappellerait sans doute pour longtemps, du dernier que le survivant avait intenté !

Quant à Ginny, elle reçut un blâme, qui la suivrait avec son dossier scolaire et l'empêcherait sans doute d'entrer dans certaines grandes écoles de Magie, pour avoir stupidement pensé qu'il était une bonne idée de confier toute sa vie à un journal ensorcelé dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance. Elle avait apparemment pensé qu'il avait été glissé dans un livre acheté par ses parents par mégarde. Comme avait l'habitude de lui dire son père, « Ne fais jamais confiance à quoi que ce soit de capable de penser par soi-même, _si tu ne vois pas ou peut se trouver son cerveau_ ! »

Bientôt, l'année se termina. Harry passa dire au revoir à Dobby et à Mimi, avant d'aller faire sa valise. Il avait essayé de se réconcilier avec Hagrid, mais le demi-géant semblait toujours lui en vouloir encore un peu, ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre. Il lui avait malgré tout demandé d'un ton boudeur pourquoi son œuf d'Orchid n'éclosait pas alors qu'il suivait pourtant toutes ses indications. Harry ne put que lui répondre que si rien ne se passait alors qu'il faisait tout correctement, cela signifiait que l'oiseau ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour sortir. Les temps étaient de toute façon agités ces derniers temps, entre la querelle Sang-Purs/Nés-de-Moldus qu'il était difficile d'apaiser, Dumbledore en prison, un Mage Noir à ressusciter… Harry lui conseilla de ne pas perdre patience et se jura de lui trouver quelque chose de plus adéquat pour le remercier de son cadeau de cette année…

Il salua Snape, Lucius et McGonagall, et avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il était bien tranquille dans le train, à se gaver de friandises avec les Serpentard qui, après l'avoir vu rougir en évoquant la Chambre des Secrets, essayaient de lui faire raconter par le menu son entrevue avec Salazar. Il rougit encore plus lorsque Pansy lui demanda si il était sexy, et se vengea en lui faisant prendre une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue goût vomi !

A la sortie de la barrière, il retrouva Snape, qui le conduisit au Chaudron Baveur où il reprit sa chambre, intouchée depuis dix mois. Il avait encore une montagne d'objets à inventorier dans son coffre ou celui de Dumbledore, et cette fois-ci, il prévoyait sérieusement de se muscler un peu. Les événements de l'année lui avaient montré qu'il en avait besoin. Et surtout, il tenait à être aussi sexy que Salazar lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient !

Attendre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait faire que cela. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il resterait inactif, loin de là.. !

**FIN**

Voilà, cette histoire est finie! Vous aurez la suite dès la semaine prochaine dans "Dans l'ennui". Et vous avez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire! Cette raison qu'avait Lucius de viser Ginny et que tout le monde avait oublié!


End file.
